Serving Zelda
by My Final Death
Summary: Link, even though at age 15, is enslaved. Princess Zelda is choosing a slave who will tend to all of her needs, what happens when a certain scraggly boy with a fairy catches her eye? AU :
1. New slave

Zelda sighed boredly and flicked her hand in dismissal. In front of her was a grudgy looking child with dirty hair. "Aren't there any better picks of the litter?"

The guard shrugged. "There are thousands of children waiting to be sold. And the dirty ones are just as good as the cleaned ones, all we'd have to do is take care of them and they'd be worth their weight in the work they could do."

After she flicked her hand, the child was taken off out of the beautiful room decorated with armour and paintings. They were inside of Hyrule castle, and Zelda was the princess.

"I don't care. I won't have some scraggly child with no manners as my servant."

Zelda had come to age where she could now pick her own servant to wait on her and do everything she said. She was now 16. It was really something more of a tradition in the family that when the princess or prince became 16 they could pick their own personal servant to tend to their every want and desire.

The guard sighed and ran off to find the next child for inspection. He was getting quite tired of this tiredsome job to keep running back and forth because the Princess couldn't just humble herself for one minute and stop judging these children on appearances.

He looked for the list and he called out to the crowd of waiting children, "Link!"

When a young man, almost the same age of Zelda came up, he was stunned. "Um…aren't you a little bit old?"

The boy named Link just shrugged his shoulder and positioned his green hood on just a little better. The tunic he had on was forest green, but they were old and worn out. He had scratches and bruises on him, but he was clean for the most part, and his boots looked fairly clean. 

"Follow me."

Link followed the guard down the corridor, while looking at certain things, and he kept grabbing for his cap which made the guard a little suspicious, but he never showed this. He just wondered if Zelda would approve of this one so he could get on with his other daily duties.

When they got to the room Zelda was in, all she stared at him. She looked him up and down. And the look Zelda was showing was very plain. It read quite clearly: ZELDA. IS. NOT. PLEASED. 

"What is this!" She said almost at once. "Not ONLY is he scraggly…and scrawny, but he's…" She searched for a word in her mind. "He's…too old! I mean, just look at him! He shouldn't even be an enslaved person! Why is he still in this slave auction!" She came up closer to him, and acted as if she was about to put her hand underneath his chin to tilt his head up so she could get a better look. She then thought of the dirt that might've been on his face, so she just stared at him. "Why are you still trying to be sold?"

"There is no other way for me."

She held her head up higher in disgust. "Get him out of my site, and do something about him. I don't want to ever see someone this old in slave auction either. Make orders for him to be released at once! And I-"

She stopped at once because she saw something glow in his hat. "…What is in your hat!"

He looked at her innocently. "N-nothing…"

"Remove your cap at once you dirty, FILTHY –"

"SHUT UP!" The tiny voice came outta no where, and immediately the glowing object came flying out of Link's cap. "Shut up you stupid little twit! Go pick on someone else!" The object appeared to be a fairy, and a very mad fairy at that.

The look on Link's face could only be described as pure horror as he swept his hat off his head and catched the fairy while mumbling various apologies.

Zelda was too stunned and shocked to say anything. All she could think was, "…I've been insulted by a bug." Then the blood started to flow with utter rage. She still couldn't talk though, oh no, she was FAR too furious for that.

Luckily, the guard noticed that too, and grabbed Link and said, "We best get away from her…" while Link, nodding, followed him through the chamber halls.

All that was heard was a loud screech of rage, humiliation, and ready for revenge.

When the guard came back in there to check on his lovely princess, he saw a broken vase and one of the pictures hanging on the walls in ruins. The princess looked quite a mess as well, with hair sticking out everywhere. 

"…Prin-"

"DON'T SPEAK!" 

The guard shrunk back in fear. He didn't want to lose his job being only promoted 4 weeks ago.

"Wait…what is your name!"

"…Albion."

"What was that…THING that that boy had with him?"

Albion thought for a second. "It seemed like a fairy, Princess."

"A fairy…" The look on Zelda's face was pensive, as she tried to think clearly. She was now hunched up in her throne seat with her arms wrapped around her knees like a helpless child.

Albion felt sorry the girl. Her father and mother had both died when she was young. Her mother had died while giving birth to her, and her father had simply died of heart failure. No one but a woman named Impa took care of her, and usually Impa was out on royal business. He strongly suspected that Impa was her only friend as well.

"I've never seen a fairy before…" She paused for a moment. "I thought they'd be graceful and kind…not LOUD…and OBNOXIOUS.." before her voice had been sweet and thoughtful, but it steadily grew into an irritated and irate voice.

"Maybe perhaps…" Albion dared to speak, "maybe she is a guardian of that boy and she…well, I beg your pardon Princess-"

"Continue."

"You were being rude to him…so maybe the fairy stood up for him."

"Hn." She started tapping her fingers lightly on the throne chair. Then she stood up proud and dignified. "I would like to see him and his fairy again. I take an interest in him now."

Albion smiled and ran off to go find where he had places the young scraggly boy. He found him huddled up in the hall way and whispering things into his cap. When he noticed the guard, he immediately put the cap on his head and acted as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"The Princess would like to see you again."

The fear was evident in his voice. "Am I to be…"

"Nothing of the sort. She takes interest in you now."

When they got back into the room that Zelda awaited them in, Link immediately put his head down in respect and said immediately, "Princess, I'm sorry on behalf of-"

"No need to apologize." Her voice was coated with sugar but he could tell that she had not forgiven the poor fairy yet. "Infact, I'd like to see your fairy."

Link blinked, and too his green hood off. He whispered a few words into the cap and the ball of light came out in a jovial way.

Albion couldn't help but smile as Zelda gasped as a child would when finding something new. Then she nodded in an approving manner. "Albion…I have decided. I want this boy with the fairy to be my servant."

:) So whaddya think!!! Good…or….

Bad…

Oh well :P __ 


	2. No, it's MY fairy!

****

Yay! Two reviews already! I see what I did wrong and I guess I forgot to put this here last time :) Anyways. To answer questions!

BJ: Well it's nice to know you like the story line =P Well…Link's hometown didn't get destroyed. He was just merely enslaved. *cough* I don't really know how to say he got enslaved…but he's been a slave since his parents died. And you can't blame Zelda for being spoiled…but her attitude might change with a boy around her all the time ;)

Jinglejake9: Link is just a regular guy. AU = Alternative Universe. But he still gets to have a fairy =P And in this story, Zelda doesn't hold the piece of wisdom. She's just a regular Princess…for now.

Yay! Onto the story!

~~~

Zelda was sitting up in her bed, and thinking while brushing her hair. She never thought she'd see a fairy. She knew they existed in some part of Hyrule, but she also knew it was very rare to actually see one.

She smiled to herself and went to the mirror to check herself over. All she wore was a beautiful baby blow nightgown that was a gift from Impa a long time ago, but then a knock came at the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Link. But instead of the scraggly green clothes he was in, he was now in a white long sleeved shirt and tan pants. The shirt wasn't tucked in, and the pants fit not too snuggly, but accented his bu-"STOP!" Zelda shouted mentally at herself. His hair was brushed and cleaned, and he no longer had any marks except for a few bruises covering his skin. All in all, he looked VERY handsome.

But when he didn't speak, Zelda started to get annoyed. Then she was suddenly aware that while he was dressed up, she was merely in a nightgown. Self consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest and started to tense up. "Well? What do you want!"

Link stared at her blankly. The guard Albion had awoken him early, and told him as a good first impression he should be at her door early, and eager to serve her. Then he threw the clothes at him. Now he was feeling a little bit stupid under her annoyed gaze.

"Nothing…Princess. What would you have me do?"

She sighed, she didn't try to hide her annoyance. All she wanted for him to get out of her room so she could change and atleast make herself decent. "Get out of my room! And don't come until called next time!"

He took a step back. "Where would you have me go?"

"Wait outside my door."

He started to exit her room, but then she called out to him. "Wait, where is your fairy?" Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"She comes and goes, as of right now I know not where she is."

"Well call her here, I want to see her again."  
He nodded and closed the door behind him. As she started to change.

While waiting outside of her room, the fairy had come to Link fairly quickly. It sat in his hand and stared up at him.

"I don't like this place. There are stones everywhere…and some of the slaves are mistreated. I saw them earlier, the kitchen ones…they're constantly yelled at if the food isn't good enough!" 

"Navi…you shouldn't say things like that." He was whipsering quietly, so Zelda couldn't hear him through the door. "Keep those thoughts to yourself. And also…" He remembered the interested look sparkling in the princess's eyes, "try to be nice to the princess, and always stay with me from now on. She's facinated with you."

Navi was about to protest, but then the Princess came out of the room. She smiled happily at the sight of a fairy and held out her own hand. "Come here little fairy!"

Though no one could see it on her tiny features, Navi was grimacing in disgust, but obeyed Link's wishes and flew into the princess's hand. 

Zelda just smiled and said, "What is her name?"

"Navi."

"Navi…" for a moment a childish innocent seemed to radiate from her, but then it disappeared in a blink and wild possessiveness was all that was left. "She'll be my fairy from now on!" And before Navi could move, she took her other hand and cupped it over the one that held Navi to keep her prisoner.

"What!?!" Link looked bewildered. He wanted to jump on Zelda and beat the heck outta her.

In response she only glared at him. "You heard me. The fairy is now mine. And you better not have any objections to that or you'll find yourself in the dungeon very soon." Her eyes were as cold as ice, but she smiled as she returned her gaze to her hands in remembrance of the treause that they held.

Trying to keep his voice down, he started to fight back. "You can't just-"

"YOU," she interrupted, getting annoyed with him, "can just get me a pretty bottle to put this fairy in."

So far, Navi hadn't really bothered to escape because she knew the princess wouldn't be able to keep her prisoner for long in just her hands, but then when she heard the idea of being bottled she started to freak out. 

"…but…"

"Well!? What are you waiting for! You're my SERVANT, now ACT like my servant or I WILL have you thrown in the dungeon!" 

Then Navi had enough. She grabbed one of Zelda's thumbs, and bit as hard as she could in an attempt to escape.

And it worked.

Zelda screamed immediately and took her hands apart. In that instance, Navi escaped and went underneath the back of Link's shirt in protection.

Rage and humiliation filled her veins again in 2 days. She couldn't stand it. She was a Princess, she was SUPPOSED to be treated with the UTMOST RESPECT. She'd never had anyone deny her what she wanted, except for Impa whom was the only one who had her respect, and she was NOT about to let this … man and his fairy have their way!

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and she lunged herself at Link. In defense, but not trying to harm the princess back, he tried to pin her down but it was no use. She was a tiger trying to kill her prey. 

"PRINCESS ZELDA!"  
She immediately froze in mid air in her attempt to strangle Link. She looked to her side to see a woman with gray hair and a scar on her eye. She wasn't very beautiful, but she had a majestic appearance to her that made up for that and that commanded respect. 

"…Impa…" Zelda got up from her position, which was on top of Link in the middle of the hallway, and looked down at the ground. The colors on her cheeks were bright red as a tomato. 

"What on EARTH are you DOING!" Impa still looked calm and quiet, but her voice suggested quite otherwise.

"I was…"

"I saw the whole thing. Don't try to lie about it." Then she looked at Link, and the fairy sitting on his shoulder. He was like a scared kitten. "Get up servant."

Obediently he stood up. 

She smiled at him, then looked at the tears in his shirt that Zelda had made. "Go get changed and help the kitchen maids." He nodded and ran quickly from the scene.

Zelda looked at him longingly as if she wished to escape Impa's presence with him, but stayed rooted to where she was and clenched her dress in her fist. 

Impa's expression when she looked at Zelda softened a little. "Come with me Zelda, you have some explaining to do." She put her arm around the young princess and led her into her room.

~~~

Link was now in the kitchen, and helping one of the older ladies, Flora, cut up carrots. He decided he liked Flora. She was calm, gentle, and nice and never yelled when he made a mistake unlike the other women in the kitchen who seemed to squabble around and bicker among themselves.

"Now…you put them in here after adding just a little bit of this red spice…"

He smiled and did as he would told, sprinkling the stuff she had directed him to put on it onto the chopped up carrots, and put them in the boiling broth. Navi just sat on his shoulder eating a small piece of bread as her breakfast. 

Then the whole kitchen went quiet. Even Link knew something had to be out of the ordinary for the kitchen to become quiet like that. So he turned around to see what had caused this miracle. He wished he could disappear when he saw what it was.

Princess Zelda had entered the kitchen, and was looking straight at him.

****

Heehee, to be continued :) Or not…heh heh heh! Nah, just remember, reviews = inspiration, inspiration = more of me writing and more of me writing = more story!!! 


	3. I'm sorry

****

*blinks* WOW. Now THIS is a surprise, 9 reviews in one day? I'm getting popular :) LOL jk. Yay! Time to answer and reply to my reviewers! And after this mess I get to go watch X-men, BWAHAHHAHA! Mmm..Nightcrawler…

Bonnie Yang: It's hard for me to describe what Zelda looks like ^_^;; But I'll try harder to describe what they both look like. Zelda is out of character…but she's been spoiled and has basically had no friends her entire life. The only person she is "in character" for is Impa, and that's because Impa has her love and respect, and she looks up to Impa. There are moments where she shows her REAL Zelda personality, but then it usually gets clouded over by the spoiled little brat stuff =P Link can't talk very much cause he's just a lowly servant, atleast not until later in the story.

Gamergirl: Thank ye very kindly :)

Mystic-Gohan: Zelda hasn't had a chance to mature yet because most of her life she's been pampered by all but one person (Impa) and she's not very pleased with other people not pampering her. We'll see what Link's presence brings out of her character. I'm reading that story right now :) 

Ruby-sama: Yay! I'm continuing!

Swordofblackroses: omg, your review is so funny =P I'm gunna post it.

__

I could see one of the many thoughts running through Impa's head, with Zelda on top of Link, his shirt torn ;) Shouldn't have let him wear those tight pants =D=D 

I think I'm going to add that to this chapter now…in its own lil way :)

?_?: I'm guessing you had the same idea of Swordofblackroses :p ;) And hey, we're all human, if someone of the preferred gender has a nice butt, we're gunna look!

Ashuri Chan: To me, Princess = spoiled brat. I know Zelda is NOT a spoiled brat, but what if she never had the chance to be responsible, to go on adventures, always had things done for her, and she never had any friends? That's kinda how she is now :)

Grim Reaper: Heehee, now you get to know :)

That wasn't exactly the idea I wanted Impa to have, but that is a hilarious thought =P

Ok, on with the story.

~~~

Zelda sat in a room her room on the bed with Impa, but only looking down at her royal blue dress where her knees would be. She couldn't look at Impa in the eye, she knew she had done bad and she couldn't stand Impa being disappointed in her.

"You're a beautiful and sweet little girl, Zelda, so what in the world posses you to be this spoiled little brat that I see you so often becoming?"

She didn't say anything. All she did was clutch a fist full of her dress fabric. She didn't have answer. She didn't know what made her do that.

"One day you will rule Hyrule by yourself, and I won't be here to advise you. I'm afraid sometimes that this…spoiled side of you will destroy your sweet and innocent side and you will lead Hyrule into destruction. Furthermore, do you honestly think that people would serve someone _loyally_ if they project the image of a selfish little miss priss?"

Impa's words were harsh, but she didn't let that change her expression. To hide her hurt, she said flatly, "It was just a servant."

"A human being!" Impa corrected a little bit irately. "You know, some people say, if you want to know a person just take a look at how they treat their slaves. Their inferiors."

Again, Zelda didn't answer. She didn't want Impa to be mad at her. She loved Impa as a mother and respected her deeply. She's always been the only one that was ever there for her. 

"Tell me what you're thinking, Zelda." Impa's arms were crossed now and she was looking Zelda over with an analyzing look.

"…I'm…" She fought to sort out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Impa. I don't know what happened…it's just that…I've never seen a fairy before…and I wanted it. I can't explain what the feelings were that I was feeling…but..." She stopped. She felt foolish. 'What am I saying…' she thought to herself. 'I'm a full grown 16 year old! I shouldn't be doing this!' She then turned and looked up at Impa. Impa's stern gaze was gone and only a comforting smile. All foolish and adult feeling went away, and she hugged the Sheikah tightly, despite Impa's pokey armor. 

Impa sighed and hugged Zelda back. No matter how old, or stubborn, or silly Zelda got, Impa would always see Zelda as her own sweet, kind, and loving daughter. Even after the little scene she saw earlier of the princess strangling a poor servant.

Then she pulled back and looked at Zelda. "I want you to go say you're sorry to that poor boy now. You know he's in the kitchen, so just go say it. Don't hesitate. Tell him everything you told me."

She had brushed her hair and walked down the halls, each step feeling forced. She wasn't used to apologizing for her actions, especially not to someone who wasn't Impa. When she did get to the kitchen, she wish she could've sliced everyone's head off. She had wanted to do this secretly and quietly without people making an announcement of it, but instead as soon as she entered the kitchen it was like silence of the lambs.

She could tell where Link was immediately. Everyone's uniform in the kitchens were all cut up and stained with food, but Link's clothes were still clean and white. So she slowly started making her way towards him.

Then he turned to face her. She stopped for a little bit, but continued, stepping over a few pots and dropped food. When she was only a foot away from him, she looked down to the ground. Pride filled her blood and suddenly she resented Impa for forcing her to say sorry to this lowly servant. But then his voice filled her head.

"What do you wish of me, my princess?"

She looked at him and realized he was just about as nervous as she was of saying she was sorry in a room full of gawkers. Finally, she gulped down her pride and locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It was not mature of me, you had done nothing wrong, and…" she looked down. "I'm sorry, and I'd like you to come accompany me."

There was a giggle out of one of the younger kitchen maids and immediately she met the icy glare of Zelda's eyes. "Get back to work and keep your mind on it. That goes for the rest of you!"No more giggles were made, and everyone silently went back to banging pots and chopping vegetables up. Link was beyond baffled. First he was strangled by a princess, and now he's being told to give her company. He had no clue what to expect. 

"Stop staring and come with me!" She yelled at him, a little bit annoyed that he had only stared at her.

He nodded his head. "Yes Princess."

~~~

After they were out of the kitchen, Link realized that breakfast was about to be served, but Zelda wasn't going to the dinning room, or her room. "Princess…aren't you hungry?" 

"No…" she answered, wondering why he would be concerned about that. She pulled the white cape that she had been wearing closer around herself.

"May I ask where we're going?" 

She stopped abruptly and started to thing. 'Where am I going…' She looked at him. 'What am I supposed to do now…I have a boy following me everywhere I go…' she knew it wasn't supposed to bother her, but it did. "…I want to go to the court yard."

And so they went to the courtyard. When Link first saw it, he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. First they had to go through a maze of hedges, and avoid the guard's stare. He had discovered that whenever someone looked at her too long she started to feel self conscious. Especially when they started whispering. That was what happened while they were going through the mazes. Two guards noticed them walking together and started whispering to each other. Zelda had noticed and yelled at them to stay alert as if she was afraid of what they were whispering about.

But then after the mazes they had to go through an underpass. It was like seeing light in a dark abyss. It was like a miniature garden, surrounded by a pathway, with beautiful clear water running all the way around it. The garden of flowers was a sight to behold, with blood red roses, and other beautiful flowers. 

Zelda smiled at his amazement at first, but then remembered her place, and turned her face back to being expressionless. She took pride in the courtyard. When she was little, she had planted all the seeds for the flowers. Impa had helped her grow them all, and not a single one of them had died, like most do after a few months. To see someone else appreciating her works was very pleasurable.

"This place is beautiful." He said finally. He left her side and started to go around the pathway. 

Instead of following him, Zelda went straight to the middle and sat down on a clear path of grass with her legs spread out. She obviously did not care for grass stains in her beautiful white dress. "I didn't tell you to speak!" She through her head up haughtily. "I know it's beautiful! Now shut your mouth and let me enjoy it!"

Link looked over to where she was and for the first time saw that she was pretty…in fact VERY pretty. But he already knew that. This was just the first time he actually appreciated it. Navi was still flying around and grinning happily. He could tell she was enjoying herself too, although she never said anything.

His silent moment of admiration of the princess quickly ended. Navi couldn't help herself. Some fairies don't need food. Some fairies eat regular human food such as meats. Some fairies eat cakes and sweets. This particular fairy was fond of flower petals. So naturally, she seated herself on one of the flowers, and began munching away.

At first, no one noticed, especially not Link. He was busy watching the water flow around in a circle around the courtyard. And Zelda had her eyes closed enjoying the natural sounds while blocking out the clanking of guards in the hedge mazes. Needless to say, she was very VERY upset when she looked over to see a certain cheeky fairy devouring her hard work.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FLOWERS!!!" Zelda roared at Navi. Immediately she got up, stumbling over her dress, and swinging her arms like a monkey to get her away from the beautiful violets.

She didn't need to do that though, Navi had already gotten the hint from just her yelling, and had went to go seek shelter in Link's clothes. Again, Zelda was about to tackle Link down to get the fairy, but she held her anger back and threw out her hand.

"Give me the fairy!"

"No!" Link cried. He wasn't going to let this girl rip up his fairy.

"As your PRINCESS, and your MASTER, I DEMAND that you give me that _THING_ RIGHT NOW!" Now she was starting to feel his clothes in search for the devilish pixie.

But she stopped abruptly as soon as he grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her side. She couldn't think. All she could think was how close this boy was to her now. And how he towered over her.

"No. Navi didn't know what she was doing was wrong…" then he realized what he was doing and backed away from her. "Please…forgive Navi."

She didn't answer him. All she did was stare at him. No one had dared ever touched her while she was throwing a temper tantrum. And it didn't bother her now that he had touched her himself. Then she was surprised yet again.

"Your finger is bleeding…" He made a grab for her hand.

"Oh…" She had completely forgotten about being mad and was at a loss for words. The cut on her finger that now dripped with blood had been caused by a thorn by one of the other flowers when she was swinging her arms at the flowers madly.

He took the bottom of his shirt and pressed it against her finger hard. He waited for about 30 secs and then lifted the pressure off again. The bleeding stopped, and all that was left was proof was the slight stinging.

He smiled at her now. "There, all better. Will you please forgive Navi?" 

"I…guess…" She only stared at her hand. Then she smiled back at him. She didn't say thank you, the look she gave him was an understood thank you. Then she shook those feelings from her head. 

"Would you like to go somewhere else, Princess?"

She thought. Then decided. "Yes, I want to go to the market place."

****

MEANWHILE…

In the kitchen, all heck was breaking loose. There were all sorts of giggling and chattering. "I heard that that new boy was the Princess's servant!"  
"Oh, I know! And did you see his fine butt? MY GOSH he has such a tight little –"

"Oh, but his eyes were the most attractive part about him!"

A few of the guards were in there too. Most of the guards, when off duty, go into the kitchen to flirt with the kitchen maids even though it was strictly forbidden. Impa was down there as well, but only because she wished to talk to the kind maid Flora.

Then one of the guards decided to add to the conversation. "It seems the 'Your highness' has taken an attraction to him too! They made QUITE a seen in the corridor beside her room today!"

Another guard laughed loudly with him. Impa seemed amused to listen to what he had to say about the scene. "And what did you see besides me, eh?"

The guard smiled at Impa, a little bit drunkly. "Did you find it a little bit odd? A frazzled looking Zelda on top off of a boy with his short torn? I think the princess was just getting a little bit frisky!"

Everyone in the kitchen laughed, except for Flora. Impa merely smiled. "She was taking her anger out on him because his fairy had a disagreement with her."

The other guard that had laughed loudly before quickly ejected, "It wasn't just the fairy that caused that!"

The younger kitchen maids were thrown into a hysteric of giggles and gossiping, while the older ones decided that it was enough play time and started going back to their work. Flora shot a disapproving look at everyone, as did Impa when she saw Flora as an example.

After the laughing died down, Impa started to talk quietly with Flora. "Suppose Zelda does have a fancy for Link. Do you think that would help her get out of her…childish stubbornness? Do you think it'd help her stop acting like a spoiled selfish child? I know she isn't, but other people…"

Flora nodded. "Yes…hm. I don't know. Maybe we should see. I think Zelda just needs a friend. And Link is a nice boy. Maybe destiny is playing a game here…"

Impa nodded. "May the Goddesses help that poor boy if he makes her upset. Not only will I be mad at him, but if he broke her heart she'd kill him with a spoon."

****

Eh, so, you like or not :)? Remember, reviews = inspiration! I tried to make Zelda appear not so spoiled and bratty in this one.


	4. What'd I do to do deserve THIS

Happy happy joy joy! I'll try to post one of these chapters everyday. I'm just making them up as I go along. Some people might hate me for this chappie, some might love it :) But anyways, on to reply to reviews!!! BY THE WAY… X-Men 2 is the DEFINITION of PERFECTION!!! Anyone who loves Nightcrawler just as much as me will happily agree =D

Moon Shadow: I know, I kinda get tired of all the stories that make Zelda seem perfect, so for a while I stopped liking her character and I started preferring Link and Malon pairings. Then I realized I should just write a story with Zelda a different type of person you usually see.

Hellhead1: Thank ye :) I'm continuing now.

Cybersten: I'll be updating everyday I think. It all depends on how I feel somedays =P It's an all new side of Zelda actually, everyone else I just keep the same =P

Rai Dorian: Ugh -_- Fanfiction.net screws up for me all the time. But I love it and contribtue to it anyways =D Anyways, thank you!!! As I've said before, I got tired of Zelda being a nicey nice person so I decided to make her a spoiled brat.

Kirsty: Thank you

Lauren: Thank you too=P

JingleJake9: Yeah…I suppose, but It'd be too complicated for me =P Thank you

?_?: =P Thanks. I liked that chappie too *hugs it* I was able to show off my pervertedness without making it seem outta place =P jk

Yukori: THAnK yOU tOo.

Princess Zelda: Aww Thank you ^_^ I'm glad you find my story unique! And don't worry ;) I think the thougths that Swordofblackroses put in here are somewhat close to what you had in your head =D AND YES!!! You love x-men too!!! Woo-hoo!!!

Link Turambar: Thank you too :)

Rising Dragon: I was thinking about how when some people are angry they threaten to dig someone's heart out with a spoon =P

__

IMPORTANT! But, with that all good and done… I have another matter to _DISCUSS._ There is a story, Fall and Take Your Title With You. It is done by Swordofblackroses and it is VERY good. The link there (heh heh, I'm so thoughtful for you lazy people =P) __ and anyways…just read it. I will be looking at other stories that my reviewers have written (I'm to busy to be looking at them right now) in later chapters, and I will also recommend the ones I like for them. BUT ANYWAYS!!! You MUST! Read that story because it is REALLY good. It's one of the few stories that _doesn't_ make Marth look gay =P It's an SSBM fic, and it centers around Link, Zelda, and princess Peach, and Marth, so why not read it?

****

ANYWAYS… on with the story. (holy crap these reviews took up a whole page on microsoft word)

~~~

Zelda had found that Link was very good company. He always kept quiet unless she wanted to talk, and he did exactly what she told him to. He hardly ever screwed up, and when he did, it was because she didn't tell him what to do very clearly – though she would never admit it and start yelling at him despite whose fault it was.

And the young boy had been leaving an impression on her. A very big one.

Impa even recognized it. Just in the little ways, like just her being nicer to her inferiors. And somewhat gentle with the way she handles things.

But then there were those times where it seemed like she was worse that usual. Like her throwing a temper tantrum whenever Link couldn't come to her, or whenever Navi decided to pester her. And basically also whenever Link or Impa weren't there to observe her behaviors.

But Zelda never noticed those changes within herself. She never saw herself treating people with more kindness with Link than when without him. To her it was all the same. So Impa finally decided that she couldn't count on that to mean that the Princess really was starting to fancy Link.

She also feared what would happen if the Princess was fancying Link. She wouldn't believe the kitchen rumors and gossips about the fair Princess, but she couldn't just go ignoring them. She did have to take precaution, because even though she had all her trust in Zelda, she knew that Zelda could just screw up as easily as any of the young giddy kitchen maids whenever a drunken guards comes in to flirt with her.

****

And even if the rumors weren't true, if some people started believing them then it might cause disloyalty, because who would want to serve an adulterous Princess?

Impa sighed. She didn't know if she should encourage the relationship the two had formed, or to try and remind Zelda that Link was only her slave. She shook her head sadly. Either way something bad would happen.

~~~

Again, as often, Link and Zelda were fighting about something. Or rather…Zelda was yelling at him saying he was wrong, and he was trying to defend his statement. They were in Hyrule's market, as they often went, and were trying to decide which was better to get: violet seeds or rose seeds.

Zelda had wanted more roses, because she only had roses shouldering the pathway that went around the courtyard, and she wanted some mixed in along with the other flowers. Link was trying to suggest that violet would've gone more lovely with the other golden and purple flowers, and that she shouldn't try to mix the roses with them. 

But she kept on insisting that she just had to have more roses despite Link's better judgement. And Navi never put in her input either. Navi knew that the fights the two had amongst each other were strictly for them to fight, and she was to keep out or she would somehow enrage the princess even further.

"WHAT I SAID WAS FINAL! The ROSES are more BEAUITFUL, THEREFORE! If we get more the courtyard will BE PRETTIER!"

"Yes but if the beauty is not ordered then –"

"JUST SHUT UP AND BUY THE ROSES!" 

Link muttered something under his breath that the princess didn't hear, but Navi did, about Zelda being a stuck up brat who couldn't listen to other's opinion. He took out the change in his pocket and gave it to the flower girl, and took the rose seeds and held it out to the princess.

She just stuck her nose in the air. "Don't give to me to carry, I'm not the servant!"

Link sighed and put them in his pouch. Navi just giggled and whispered back to him an agreement to the statement he had made earlier.

But then as soon as they were starting to leave the stall, the princess did something that shocked both him and Navi. She pulled him into the back alley way, and looked at him. She didn't have the bossy, "I'm the queen of the world!" look, but now a more sincere and innocent look.

"Link…we're friends, right?"

He looked at her as if she was going crazy, but he nodded. "I'm your servant."

She shook her head, getting a little bit annoyed. "I know that…but…being my friend would be different."

Link was very confused. The same girl who had just argued and gotten upset just over FLOWER SEEDS was now asking him if he was her friend like a 5 year old. Navi on the other hand, had quite different feelings. She was trying to hide her obvious disgust of the human and kept making signs at Link to say he wouldn't be her friend.

But he ignored, and smiled at the princess. "Yes. I supposed we are friends then."

Zelda smiled in delight. "Can we go walk around some more?"

"Of course."

And so they walked around for a while, musing at different things. But then afternoon came. Link had found it pleasant to be now considered Zelda's friend. She wasn't quite so bossy, and she didn't fight with him the rest of the day. But the of course, something had to go and screw that up…unintentionally of course.

And it all happened when Link's eyes all the sudden recognized a certain red-headed girl named Malon. 

~~~

Impa got up out of her usual seat in the dungeons, as she usually watched the prisoners as well as do other things, and started to head out. Her thoughts were still troubling her, about the princess and Link. She knew she needed guidance in what to do. And she knew where to go.

The Temple of Time.

Slowly, and discreetly, she snuck past the guards easily. She didn't want anyone to know she was gone for her own reasons. It was somewhat easy, as she disappointedly thought. 'Maybe I should I work them harder…' she thought to herself.

Getting to the Temple of Time from the castle gates weren't too hard. No one ever noticed each other. And it was surprisingly crowded that particular day. But despite the crowds, it was impossible not to notice the circle that seemed to be formed around Zelda and her servant. She smiled. No one seemed to want to come near the princess whenever she was out in public, but she only expected so much. The princess did have a bad reputation from certain rumors from drunk guards. Then she started to wonder what exact rumors were the guards spreading.

When she got into the temple, she was relieved to see no one there. She ran up to the alter in front of the Doors of Time. In her life time, the Doors of Time had never been opened. But there were always legends…

She shook her head. The days of legends were past, why remember them? All that was left was the symbol that the 3 Goddesses had left behind. The Triforce. She put a hand to her heart and bowed her head down in reverent awe. Quietly, she spoke.

"Nayru…Goddess of wisdom…please grant me your advice. What should I do about the problem concerning the young Princess Zelda and her new servant? She is no longer a girl, but a grown woman, and a young woman no matter how pure cannot resist the calls of nature. Is it wise to let Zelda and Link continue their relationship before it goes further?"

Of course, there was no answer. But Impa felt a growing peace in her heart. She knew that she had been heard, and that the answer would come.

She stood up and exited the temple, after doing a silent prayer of Praise to the 3 Goddesses.

~~~

Zelda and Link had been having fun for the rest of the day. They had done practically everything except for sling shot, but Link had known better than to risk Zelda's temper when he knew she'd never hit a single target. Navi had also flown away. She was thoroughly disgusted with Link at the moment, and had no patience for certain spoiled children.

They day had been going great. So later Link would have to wonder, how did it turn into such a bad day?

Right when they were about to go back to the castle, they were walking a little bit slowly, and Zelda had been complaining her feet hurt. Link didn't mind, he knew she didn't get out much, and so of course her feet would hurt from all of the excess walking they had done that day. So it came to no surprise when she stumbled and tripped. Since it was no surprise, he caught her fairly easily.

He failed to notice the blush on her face when he helped her up. The finally, the voice that Link found irritating at times shot out of her mouth. "I didn't need you to catch me!"

Automatically, he said, "I'm sorry Princess," even though she would've yelled at him if he hadn't of caught her.

But then, he saw _her._ The red headed her. An old friend of his. But obviously, she saw him first.

"LINK!" 

Zelda looked up to see what female voice dared called out her servant's name. She was even more appalled when that certain girl threw herself at _HER_ servant! And how _DARE_ he forget that his PRINCESS was there!!!

"Malon?" Came his startled reply.

Then he wrapped his arms back around her too.

Zelda was NOT pleased.

"EXCUSE ME!" Link and Malon both looked at her.

Malon gasped, and immediately went to her knees. "Your majesty." She replied with the utmost respect. 

That respect didn't keep Zelda's fury away. "WHAT exactly where you DOING….glomping MY servant!"

Link couldn't help but notice that friend had quickly become servant again as he fought the urge to smile. "Princess Zelda, this is my friend. Malon. We used to be in the same slave group…but she was sold long before me."

Malon nodded. "I was sold to a farmer in Lon Lon Ranch. He didn't really want a slave, he wanted a daughter! Right now I'm just here in town because…my…father, Talon, is here to sell milk!" She smiled happily. "It must be a great honor, Link, to be able to serve Princ-"

"Go back to ranch, farm girl!" Zelda nearly growled out the last two words.

Link and Malon again looked at Zelda, a little bit startled. And then Link thought gloomily to himself, "What did I do wrong today…"

****

Bwahahahahaha! Seems as if ZELDA here has gotta lil competition to put up with ;) So! Tell me watcha think :) All opinions are greatly appreciated!


	5. I don't want my hero to go away

****

Allo allo peoples! Sorry it's been taking me a while (wow, 2 days) to write again. I've been very…very busy -_- But, since I promised to try a chapter everyday, here it is. BUT it'll be a shorty chappy.

Mystic-Gohan: LOL, oh, threatening the writer now are you? ;) That's not such a good idea, I'll stab you with sharp pencils and broken keyboards!

Person: I don't know how I'd write nabooru in there…and it's not really going to be an Ocarina of Time, but I'm trying to figure out how to put in some evil scheme or twist in there. Malon coming into the picture is barely the beginning of things going amiss =P

Yugismpuzzle: No, ^_^;; I don't want to make you upset. But…*mischievous grin* suppose if I did, theeeen what, hmmm? Kill me and you don't get anymore story ;) But thanks for reading and reviewing =P

Ayscoper: *shrinks back into her little writing desk, picks up a pencil and reluctantly begins writing* Soooo many death threats =P 

No-name: Thank you :)

Kate: WOW that's a long review =P (not that I'm complaining, I love long reviews) Thank you very much. I didn't want to make the Princess bring consequences on Link because of his casual interaction. She's only a 16 year old, and she's never had that many friends. Plus there's also that fact that she feels intimidated by a nice looking guy about her age following her everywhere and watching her every move ;) But you're right, it would be unusual unless they had been friends. Thank you again!

Ashuri Chan: LOL yuuup =P Poor Malon, having to get caught up in the rage of the Princess's jealousy ;)

Cybersten: Malon isn't really going to do anything, Zelda is just a jealous wench in this story =P Link and Malon just want to talk but…well…Zelda comes to conclusions too fast ;) And no, Malon will not lose that "specific" head to anyone in this story ;) Atleast not to Link anyways ^_^;;

Haley Yugest: Thanks ^_^ Yeah..princesses are rather spoiled :D and a very nice point! We never know, she could be really spoiled after all ;) She kinda was on the Zelda Cartoon series =P

To Everyone else That I'm TOOO lazy to say hi to: Thaaaank you!

__

Note: Oh yeah, since I'm kinda lazy but I want to update, this is kinda Zelda's perspective of what happened. Her point of view really. Oh yeah, and part of the chant that Zelda starts repeating is off of the book White as Snow, it's basically a REALLY good version of Snow White. You really should read it.

~~~

She always had liked being around other people. Sometimes life in the castle got a little boring. Especially when all the guards were too afraid to talk to her, but she'd never admit that it was her fault that they were afraid. For some reason, Zelda just didn't like being alone. And sometimes when she was in a room full of crowded people, she still felt alone. Only when she was around Impa, someone who treated her as a regular human being and with love rather than false friendship and respect, did she not feel alone. 

So she either found herself in the courtyard, tending her flowers to take her mind off of being lonely, or she was in a crowd trying to make herself not feel alone. But it never worked. She was always alone.

So in time, she got used to being alone. Impa was never around very much to prevent that. It didn't mean she liked being alone, she just didn't let it bother her that much anymore.

But then that fairy boy came…

And she wasn't alone anymore. He gave her company, and he shared some of his ideas with her. It was a really good feeling to have someone her age to be with her, even if he was just a servant. So that's why she allowed his causality around herself. Because it didn't make her isolated from him. It made him closer, and she wanted the closeness she had been deprived of.

Then there were those times where she fought with him…like in the market place just about seeds. In truth, those arguments just made her giddy because she loved being able to overpower him. She loved overpowering anybody, even if she knew that she had lost the battle. It was like a hard force that was driving her saying, "You must win!"

In other words, she was a sore loser and wouldn't admit defeat.

But she loved his company, and so, she wanted to show him she was grateful. She didn't want a servant anymore. She wanted a friend. She didn't care what type of friendship, she'd never had any type of friendship with someone her age. So she asked him to be his friend. In her mind, that was the best way to show gratitude. 

Even after that though, she had continued to argue with him over little things. She found the arguments fun and amusing, and she loved hearing his thoughts, not changed by the fact that he had to show the utmost respect for her. 

So that's why it set her fire off when that _redhead_ came and started fondling HER Link. As soon as she saw him hugging her back, she sudden felt a sudden urge of selfishness, and perhaps jealousy. She didn't want to lose the closeness. She didn't want Link to have any friends but her, because then he'd just forget about her and be friends with Malon.

That's what always happened in the silly plays she had often seen when she was little. The hero always left his friends for the girl. And Zelda didn't want that to happen to her. If Link became friends again with this redheaded twit then he'd leave her.

So she showed the redhead who was boss. She told her to stay away with Link.

She didn't think about what Link would've thought. He didn't matter in this anymore. She thought that he had just merely known Malon and she was trying to still him away with her. But then she realized that wasn't true, not when he had shown the expression on his face when she had told Malon to go back to her ranch.

That's what tore at her. Because she realized he was already leaving her. She didn't want that to happen, so she ran.

She ran to the temple, not caring what he, Malon, or anybody else thought that was watching (A.N. which they probably were since everyone wants to stare at royalty =P) And she curled up by the alter with her arms wrapped around her knees. No one was in the temple. Just her and the symbol of the Goddesses. 

After a while, you forget how to cry. And it had been so long since Zelda had hardened her heart and hadn't been able to cry that she couldn't cry. So she sat there rocking back and forth while mumbling old chants. Curses on Malon.

"_Black as ebony, white as snow, red as the blood under the snow. Curse the vixen who dare steal my man, make bleed with my pain. Make her hair twist as hard as it can, make her suffer out in the rain."_

Zelda didn't know where the curse came from. Impa had read it in a book once. So all she did, was sit there, and chant, until someone came and found her…

****

:) I'm evil. What will Link think? What is he thinkin? What is Malon thinking? And who is this someone! Anyways, review, tell me what you think of this chapter. This is my way of explaining some of Zelda's spoiledness. 


	6. I can give you what you want

****

Ayo again! ***cries* I just had to go to Saturday school AND Sunday church ANNNNNND I have to do some project and a report. Life's just not fair, is it? Oh well *sigh* But guess what people! It's not just about Zelda's little love story anymore! I've finally figured out a stinking plot! =P **

Mystic-Gohan: Darn right it does =P It's eaten my butt and it's going for my throat now. And…*tackle hugs you* Awww I wuv you people tooooo!!! But, I've finally realized, if you're gunna write a chappie everyday then you have to do it short or it gets devastating ^_^

Some person who wanted to e-mail me instead of review: Thank you ^_^

Ayscoper: Out of curiosity…what nationality are you? French, German…? Thank you :)

Hm…How to start the chappy…*thinks* oh yes, where we left off :) Warning: For now on most of my chapters will be short.

~~~

Link stood there baffled. He had no idea what had just happened, except that Zelda had ran off. Now, a normal servant would've started thinking that their princess had gone a little insane, but since he knew her and he had been with her for a while now, he knew that something had got to her. And he could already put two and two together. Something Malon had done had upset her.

'But why?' He thought to himself.

Malon tugged on his shirt and made it clear she thought the same thing. "…Why did Princess Zelda just run off like that? Is she…" she thought for a second. It would've been treason to openly insult her ruler. So instead of saying insane, she thought of a better word, "possessed?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. She never acted that way before. But it had something to do with you, she's never done that before…"

"Should we leave her alone…?" Malon didn't really feel concerned. After all, the princess had just insulted her. 

"No, something's wrong. But you not coming with me might be a smart idea. It was nice…" he paused and smiled at Malon. "It was nice to see you again. I'll try to come visit you sometime…" he blushed at the thought. After all, Malon _had_ become _much_ prettier during the years. 

Malon smiled back and gave him another small hug. "I'll be waiting." 

Link nodded and started to the temple, after pushing his way through the staring crowd who had been just as shocked and were now gossiping about the Princess's weird behaviors. 

~~~

Zelda stared up at the strange figure that had just come into the door. She could already tell it was a man. And obviously a man from the desert. His armor said as much, and his torn cape also proved that he had come a long way. But he was…_abnormal_. His skin had a dark muckish color to it, and his hair was an orangish red. 

She got up to her feet, and put her hand to her heart. She tried to act as if everything had been normal before he came in. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He just smirked and came closer.

She started getting annoyed. She wanted a wall between herself and the world. He wasn't getting that she didn't want to be bothered. And he hadn't shown the proper respect. "Do you know whom you stand before!?! I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Bow down to the ground now you fool, or you shall suffer the consequences of not showing the proper respect!" Her head got higher and higher with each passing second, as well as her voice volume.

Quickly he went down on one knee and stood up. This just made her temper even worse. He hadn't done it with respect, more like just mocking her. "Get out now! Before I call my guards to me and have them put you in jail and whip you!"

Now he raised an eyebrow. "You'd have an innocent man whip? Besides…" his smirk grew wider. "I know you wouldn't. Especially not when I'm offering you what you want…"

This didn't make her pleased either. "How DARE you even THINK that YOU would know what _I_, a _PRINCESS_ of Hyrule, would want!"

"Oh, but I do." His voice was over confident now. "Don't think I don't. As I believe, that servant of yours, Link I think?" He smiled at her slight gasp and the step she took backwards when he said his name. 'Bingo.' He thought inwardly. "You know, I can offer you his love. I can _make_ him love you. He'd never ever leave you, especially not for that redhead you got jealous over…"

Despite the initial shock she had just went through, of him knowing what she had just almost cried over, she still had that voice in her mind, pushing her to overpower him. "Who said I wanted his love!?! He's just a meaningless servant! And I'm not JEALOUS! MAYBE I just don't want her GLOMPING my SERVANT! And…" she smiled. "YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME! I think I SHALL have you whipped! And-"

The man then heard footsteps approaching the temple, "Whatever Princess. Threaten me all you want, you know I have what you want…think about what you really want. I shall be back later, until then, farewell." Then he threw his cape up so that it covered up all of him, and then when it came back down he disappeared, and so did it.

Almost instantly after he disappeared, Link came running into the temple, and stared at the princess. She seemed as if she was either about to kill him, or about to truly go insane. She had a half glare and a half dazed look on her face. "Princess?" He started to approach her. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, and her face went to expressionless. "Everything is perfectly fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She decided to pretend like nothing had happened.

"Well…" he paused, not sure if he should try to inquiry any further. "You ran in here…"

"Oh…" she thought for a sec and said the first thing that came to her mind. "I remembered I had to be in here. I can't tell you why. But I had to hurry, I remembered it on the spur of the moment. Yelling must of jot the memory up." She clenched her fist and held her breath, hoping that he'd just buy the story.

Even though he knew that wasn't the problem, he just nodded. "We must get back soon Princess, or you'll be late for dinner."

"I knew that." Her voice was irritated now, so Link didn't say anything and just followed her as she started walking out of the temple.


	7. Eh, why do I have to go!

****

Yay!!! Lots of reviews from last chapter!!! Heehee =D I see you all like my new plot! That tis very very good! Cause now I won't have to start erasing that part and adding in different pieces and stuff and stuff and it's complicated!!! Different opinions of stories from all reviewers can make an author's plans sway a little bit from what they had originally =P

Ayscoper: ^_^ I love your reviews!!! Now I know how to say more in different languages unless you were just guessing =P But anyways…It's just kinda hard trying to think of a lot to say in one chapter without getting distracted =P many many many things distract me. And yes *high, mighty, proud voice* I am female, and ye may kiss my royalish hand =P And if you really want to go through the trouble of translating my story into German go ahead =P I'm very flattered.

He who must not give his name: =P Nice name. Yep, that evil green pig is gunna start being tempty for her =P

Chris the Wolf Boy: I'll read them later =P Right now I'm busy (gah…stupid school) And…the whole entire Zelda's perspective thingie was just at the last moment cause I knew I had to write (or suffer horrible deaths that these people have all threaten me with) so I just decided to retype the other paragraph with Zelda's feelings =P And no, Link doesn't have the Triforce of Courage yet =P

Meilin: ;) Princesses can be very violent.

Crystal-Celeby: That can be one of the titles, but it wouldn't fit with what I have planned. Besides, Zelda hasn't really realized what love was. She just still names it friendship so it wouldn't go just yet, but…that is a good title for the later chapters =D

Mystic-Gohan: Yay! One of my other fav reviewers!!! =P Heh heh heh, yes, I know, but I started writing the story before I thought of a main plot, I just thought the idea of Link being Zelda's servant was kinda…interesting ;) So I started writing without really sitting out to think of a real plot. And…well, I can't go back on my word now :D The chapters will just be short since I'll be doing one every day.

Princess Zelda: ^_^ Thank you very much! Yeah, Zelda's gunna have a toughie choice there…and it'll be hard for me to pick it =D

Rai Dorian: Heh, I was on MSN when you were sending in your reviews =P Thank you!

With all of that out of the way, I'd like to cordially invite you to enjoy my story =P

~~~

All through dinner, Link noticed a change in Zelda. So did Navi, though she liked it more than thought it was disturbing. Zelda liked to talk a lot, and liked to boast a lot as well. But now she was quiet as if she was contemplating. He stared at her mainly, but she never noticed his gaze. She just kept looking at her food and started poking it with her finger (A.N. No silverware in medieval times =P)

So finally, he asked her what was on his mind. "Princess, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He knew the strange incident with her in the temple might've had something to do with her withdrawal from the world.

She just shot him an icy glare in return. "Eat and be silent. Speak when you're spoken to."

Concerned, he didn't give up. "Friends tell each other when something is wrong, Zelda."

In a moment's second, she had almost lost all of her pride. In that moment she had been ready to spill out her feelings, or tell him what had happened. But something held her back. That need for independence and to overcome everything by herself.

She stood up, and she slapped him. "Don't you _ever_ contradict my orders again! You are still my slave as well!" The moment she did that, she wished she could've taken it back. The look on his face was horrible for her to see. 

Link was confused. All he had asked was a question of concern. He couldn't believe she had acted so violently just over a question. She had never done that before when he had tried to comfort her. He also felt a twinge of something else…could it be hurt?

He nodded his head. "Yes my lady, I won't disrespect you like that again."

Even though he bowed his dead down slightly in respect, as all slaves were supposed to do, he continued looking her straight in the eye, as if daring her to say anything rude back. Just making her know that what she had just done was not the correct thing to do. She found she couldn't keep eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes, so she looked away, the wall suddenly catching her interest.

She started to walk away from the table. "You are dismissed to do as you pleased, I'm going to my room and I wish not to be disturbed. I expect you to be back at my room by sunrise. Tell the kitchen maids to clean up the mess after you are done eating."

Link just continued staring at the spot where she was, even after she left. Not even Navi had said anything, for she had found the display that Zelda had shown disturbing as well. Obviously so had some of the other wandering guards and servants.

But it was all complete silence. There was no gossiping or murmurs going about. 'Maybe that's how a slave is supposed to be treated.' He thought to himself. He tried to forget it, even after he had left the dining room. But he still felt that twinge of pain.

~~~

When Malon was little, she used to have nightmares. All of the children in the slave auction had nightmares all of time. She never knew why she had the nightmares she did, because the basically were just of losing something. But they were still nightmares. And often she'd wake up in the middle of the night crying because of them.

She had no one to comfort her. All she had was her corner. Children were meant to be seen and not heard. That was the number one rule that Japello, their master, had. So they never conversed or tried to help each other much. Maybe only a few of the younger children had attachments to each other. The older ones had figured that they would be sold quickly enough that they wouldn't have to think about making friends with others.

So she suffered her nightmares alone. Until one day, she found a boy in the corner she usually got in. She could tell by his fair skin and his beautifully made clothes that he was just newly found. He seemed no younger than herself, but that wasn't very old. Maybe about 8 or 9. That was the first time she noticed him.

Once you notice someone, you seem to notice them everywhere after that. It was the same thing for her too. She always seemed to be able to pick him out from the others, because he seemed the most happiest, and his spirits were never broken. He took care of himself, and he tried to help others whenever they needed it.

The only problem she had with him was that he always took her corner. So one night, she went to her corner extra fast to fall asleep there. But in the middle of the night, she awoke. She had had another bad dream. 

The boy was sitting there and staring at her. When he saw that she was awake, he finally asked her, "Why did you wake up?"

Quietly, she whispered, "I was having a nightmare…"

He decided to whisper too, since he didn't want to feel stupid or anything. "What was it about?"

"I was a lone and I had lost something."

From the weird look he gave her, she could sense that he didn't have that feeling often. She raised her voice a little. "What, don't you ever feel alone?"

"I always have someone there with me to be my friend."

She stared at him. Her immediate thought was, 'He's insane, he's possessed.' She knew he talked about none of the enslaved children. "What do you mean?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a ball of shimmering light. She gasped a little, but he cupped his hand over her mouth. "Don't make a scene. This is Navi, this is my friend."

Malon felt tempted to touch it. "What is it?" She started to reach out for it.

Link quickly pulled it away and put it back into his pocket. "She's a fairy. She's beautiful, I found her, she's my friend. So I'm never alone."

Malon nodded, now understanding. "You're lucky…I'll always be alone."

"I'll be your friend, so you won't be alone." 

~~~

During the first hours of the morning, before sunlight, some evil scheme was already working its magic on poor Link. He knew it. Some old, grumpy, and hooded, and coarse sounding kitchen maid came into his room at 6 a.m. "We need more milk."

He stared at her blankly, after waking himself up fully. "I don't have any…"

She let out a snort. "Stupid boy, go to Lon Lon Ranch and get some for us!"

He checked outside. "I can't, I have to be at the Princess's room when the sun rises. Get one of the guards to go get it."

"I can't, they're all busy!" She snorted again. Link decided he didn't like this lady. "So! You must go get it! It wont' take long, hurry! I will tell Princess where you are!"

Grudgingly and reluctantly, Link got up, changed into clothes, and went on his way to Lon Lon Ranch with a horse tied up to a carriage (A.N. He has to have something to put the milk in =P), and never once did the thoughts that Malon lived there, and that it was just a little bit awkward that he would have to be the one to get the milk cross his mind.

****

Eh, you like? I couldn't figure out how to make the plot move along except for that =P I know it seems very unlikely, but it'll have to do. Review review review! ^_^


	8. Do you honestly think you're the only on...

****

Yaaaay! More chappies *crazed look* must…do…homework…but…too weak…distraction too great… Ok, even of that. I'm even more bored than before, therefore, quicker chappie! =D Oh yes, and if yoooou waaaaaaaaaant *flutters her eyelashes* to talk to me…you can always MSN me =D lol, I'm honestly and truly bored and I will talk to anyone. 

Mystic-Gohan: *gasps* thou knowest my name!!! You've been looking at my profile! *points a finger accusingly* STALKER! Lol, jk, I flattered ^_^ Ah…weird people are fun. I'm weirdest of all ^_^ =/ why did your legs hurt?

Ayscoper: What's your forum thingie =P ^_^ Thank you a lot…I'm glad you like this story so much :) It's really inspiring. How far have you gotten on translating it? All I have to say to Jenny's comment: LOL =P

Yugismpuzzle: =P yeah, I hate it when you're reading a really good fanfic and they never update =P and then when they finally do you've forgotten about the story and you have to read it over from the beginning again. ^_^ question not the ways of Zelda for all will be revealed =P

Rai Dorian: LOL Ooooh Zelda may or may not have a fit…you find out today! =D Ganondorf fits in all of it…you just have to fit some of the puzzle pieces together. Thank you though ^_^ I do…*prideful look* have to admit I have some talent…lol, jk =P 

DarkAngel-Raven: Thaaank you =P

Whats it matter: ^_^ Thanks, I'm glad I could keep your attention. 

Chris the Wolf Boy: Print out a book of this and I'll steal all the money from you and use it to buy myself some more video games and animes =P Thank you ^_^

Princess Zelda: They way I have it in my story is Zelda is princess until she becomes married. Once she is married then she can be queen =P Now if her parents were still alive, she'd have to outlive them before she became queen after she got married. Thanks for the advice ^_^; I have a tendency to want to write the entire plot at one time in one chapter =P Anyways, thanks a bunches ^_^

^_^ That was a lot of reviews, and a very pleasant surprise when I got home to see 8 reviews in my e-mail box ^_^ Anyways, on with the story!!!

~~~

Zelda had no clue of what had come over herself the other night. All she remembered was being angry. She couldn't make up her mind of what to do. She didn't know whether she should've told Link what had happened, if she should've told Impa, or just forget about the man. But she knew he'd be back. So all she thought was what the price for his offer was.

Unfortunately, Link had noticed something was wrong. She wanted to run, hide, or atleast put up her wall between him and herself so she wouldn't have to show that anything was wrong. So she had simply snapped at him to be quiet. She didn't know any better way.

But the idiot had kept on bugging her. So she got rid of the bug the best way she knew how again. She slapped him and told him to never contradict her again.

Immediately after she had done that, she had regretted it. She never meant to do that. He was her friend, and she could feel herself losing her friend. She immediately started comparing herself to Malon and asking herself if Malon would do that to him. She couldn't even look into his eyes for long. 

So finally, to escape his gaze, she left the room, ashamed of herself. She felt like slapping herself. She knew she wasn't supposed to allow anyone to make her feel inferior, but she couldn't help it. She knew she did what she shouldn't have done. But she didn't have the courage to tell him that she was sorry. So she tried to forget what she had done by going to sleep.

When she awoke, she wasn't surprised to find she had another dreamless sleep. She never dreamed. And even when she did, she didn't remember them. They always escaped her before she could fully recall them. All she was left with was the little sensation of having a wonderful dream. She sat up, and tiredly threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

What was even more surprising was to see who else than the man she had seen in the temple before, standing at her doorway. Instantly she bunched her covers up to her chest to cover herself (A.N. some of those nightgowns can be very flimsy =P)

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!" She screamed out in fury. 

The man just laughed and started to approach her. "I told you, Princess, I told you I'd come to see you again to discuss what was left undiscussed."

She scooted further across the bed, as if it'd do any good. Trying to get further away from him while not getting up. "GUARDS!" She was now screeching. 

But Ganon just laughed. "Don't waste your breath, they're all gone. I'm the only one here now." He paused for a moment, then noticed Zelda's pathetic attempt to cover herself up even more. "I've had better looking ones than you child, what makes you so vain and prideful to think I want your body? Now stop acting like a modest fool. Let's get down to business."

She held her head up high, but didn't drop her covers. "I will not show myself to you like some whore! And I swear, I will have you HANGED!"

He just shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I doubt you will. Have you thought of my offer?"

Her mind went blank. Not because she forgot what the offer was, but because she still didn't know if she could trust this person, and she…wasn't sure about anything. 

He smiled confidently to himself. 'This will be a piece of cake…' he took a step closer to her. "So, Princess, what will it be…Link to be yours forever, or will you just refuse to be happy?"

She glares at him. She hated being bribed into things. "Link already is mine. He is my servant, AND my friend! And if you think you can…BRIBE _ME_-"

"He's yours now, but what if Malon starts trying to steal them away?"

"What!?!" She looked at him in the eyes now. Her mind went blank. How could this man possibly know her thoughts?

He just smiled some more, as if it was the most obvious. "Link clearly has feelings for this girl. Even you, a spoiled princess brat who knows nothing, have probably suspected just as much. I mean, it's not everyday you see someone hugging someone they don't care about…and you know, if he has feelings for her…she could just steal him away from you. Quite easily really."

Zelda just let out a snort of laughter. "I could just order him to stay with me! She can't steal him away, he's under my power!" She smiled triumphantly. "Don't assume I don't know anything."

He just laughed. "Princess, you really are quite dense. Do really think that you're the only one on this living planet that has any feelings at all? You're sadly mistaken if you do. You may have his body, but you'd never have his heart. Malon would've stolen that and would've kept it for herself before you could even think about actually doing that."

"I could…" she smiled determined. "I could right now! Before she even has a chance! If he doesn't see her for a while…then he'll forget about her! He's already done so. I DON'T need your help!" She shot him a glare now. "Now get out of my room! Before I find a guard and tell them to have you hanged!"

He sighed, reached into one of the pouches that were hanging about his belt, and took out a crystal sphere. It was like a bubble almost, except it was all incredibly smooth crystal. Zelda blinked in surprise. She thought that surely something so beautiful would've already smashed or would've gotten dirty and ugly in this man's care. "What is that?" She grabbed it out of his hands.

"It's a crystal. A magic one. It shows you want you want to see." He smiled evilly. "Why don't you try asking it where Link is?" He continued staring at her intently, as if his gaze could devour her whole.

Reluctantly, she stared into the crystal ball. "I know where he is!" She yelled. "He's in his bed room! He's SUPPOSED to be at my room right now infact!" Her patience was already gone. She wanted to strangle this man. The all the sudden realized Link's absence didn't help one bit. 

"Do you really know that for a fact?"  
"I'll prove it!" She held the crystal up. "Show me Link!"

At first the crystal went a dark and cloudy blue, then it showed a ranch. With horses running everywhere. In the middle of the scene stood Malon. She was singing, and the horses were running about. Then Link entered, he himself riding on a horse with a carriage behind him. Malon saw him, then threw herself at him. He seemed quite pleased, and even more when she kissed him on the cheek…

The scene never finished. Zelda screamed in rage and threw the crystal at the man's head. She forgot all modesty, got up, and ran out of her room, still screaming curses. The man yelled after her, "By the way, my name is Ganondorf and I shall be back to see if you change your mind!"

****

Bwaha, a lil bit of a cliff hanger there =P yup, this chapter was a little over dramatic. But joy joy joy =D More suspense building up! 


	9. If you want milk, I'll give it to you

****

Geh…there's one thing that I've learned from life. School is there to prepare you for the real world, which sucks monkey butts too. I've also learned that first things get bad…then they get REALLY bad…then get a tiny bit better to give you hope…then something REALLY REALLY REALLY bad happens to shatter it to death, then you die =P Thus is the lesson I've learned from school. Assignment after assignment, the one tiny lil break…then they give you more assignments than you can do in a day without skipping some of your regular routines =P

And as for me not posting chappies every day…well, see, I just write whatever comes to mind. I don't have chapters already typed or anything like that. I just write whatever I'm feeling. And for a while my mind's been at a blank, and I haven't even had time to start writing. I'm just warning yall all now, Wednesdays and Thursdays are the days I most likely won't post on. I have a lot of things going on during those days.

?_?: Yep…that's what Zelda has to realize =P To answer your question, it's simply a love triangle. One that Zelda forms up in her mind and that Malon and Link don't even realize they're in. Now…to answer the question whether or not it ends with malink or zelink…;) that's something you'll have to wait for to find out.

Ayscoper: Lol, sorry I took so long. Link doesn't really like Malon =P He sees her as a friend he knew a long time ago. But then of course, he's grown up now and since Malon looks really pretty, he's letting his eyes wander a bit and feeding his manly desires ;) I don't think I'll stop writing this fic until it's done, unless I come across some horrible case of writer's block that I can't recover from :) .

Yugismpuzzle: Uh-huh, Zelda does have a temper =P For a while I was at a lost of where to make her go. Cause she IS in a nightgown =P It's going to end up a little bit as both. Zelda does have to find herself, but…well…as you see in this chapter, she's gunna become a baddie =P

Rai Dorian: LOL yeah, I decided not to say anything since I knew that fanfiction.net was just being dumb =D. Thank you!

Chris the Wolf Boy: Thank you a lot for your review… it really did inspire me. I wasn't losing hope, but for a while I've just been busy and when I wasn't busy I didn't feel like writing. Like right now, I really should be working on my Science project…*cringes* but after reading your e-mail I decided to update :) Thanks a bunches.

Haley Yugest: There will be a little bit of action here and there =P ^_^ yeah, I like my 2nd half of my story better too. *hugs the 2nd half*. And yes, Ganondorf has the power to read thoughts. And with that crystal ball of his he also has the power to look into people's lives =P

Darkangle183: Lol, yeah =D But Zelda didn't' know that and I got tired of calling him "The man" =P

Mystic-Gohan: awwww…=P Fine, I'll have to go on…*dramatic voice* without your reviews! =D I call almost everyone a stalker who looks at my profile.

Meilin: Yep, part of my revenge on Zelda for being a mean butt is making her a psycho to make everybody stare at her weirdly =D.

Chaos Knight: Thank you ^_^

Tyler Acalan: O_o Your reviews confused me at first, then I laughed after understanding it =P ^_^ And yeah, both plots stink ^_^

~~~

Link reached the Lon Lon Ranch walls and grimaced inside. "They're not even going to be awake…" he took off his cap so Navi could have easy access to get out.

"Isn't this where Malon said she lived?" She sat on Link's shoulder delicately. "And you know, I think it's kinda weird…wouldn't the kitchen maids be the one to go after milk if they needed more milk? And didn't they just bring milk the other day? I don't think they would've sent us even if they had ran out of milk that fast…"

Link just shrugged, making Navi scowl at being almost shaken off. "Eh, but I was told to come here to get milk, so I will. I don't want to get in anymore trouble with the Princess. Plus, as an added bonus, I get to see Malon again!" He smiled at the thought, but then his smile quickly turned to a blush.

Navi looked at him suspiciously. "What is it about Malon that makes you blush?" 

"It's just that…" he paused to take his breath, "she's grown so beautiful all these years…almost as pretty as Princess Zelda." His smile grew even wider. "And she was our friend during those years we were just slaves for auction!"

Navi sighed. "Don't go falling in love with ranch trash that you don't even know. I'd be even be happy if you just turned your attentions to Zelda again, I don't like what Malon has become."

He stared at her now. 'Why is she siding with Zelda?' He thought to himself. Then he wondered what he meant by turning his attentions to Zelda again. Sure he had fancied the thought once or twice but he knew it wasn't possible. "What do you mean? Malon is still the same as she was…"

"Stupid humans can't tell when someone has changed. Malon has changed…she is no longer pure, but a white cloth with stains that will never come out. Zelda is more pure than she is as of now."

Link just laughed. "I seriously doubt that. This is Malon we're talking about! You should be happy to see her again!" He moved the reins so that they'd smack against the horse's butt, and continued into Lon Lon Ranch. "It will just be like seeing an old friend."

Navi sighed in disgust. "Fine, don't listen to my advice, I'm not going to sit by and watch you intentionally go against my advice when I, who can say into a human's soul, know how worthy they are or not, am smarter than any human being." With that, she flew off, in search for a nearby Fairy Grotto to cool her thoughts off.

Link shrugged. He wanted to see an old friend, and he would. He wasn't just going to sit back and be afraid to come near her just because she inevitably grew and probably made a few wrong choices. He knew that he himself had made a wrong choice before.

When he got there, no one was there. He sighed. He didn't want to wake anybody up, and plus he knew he had to go back to the Princess. But all the sudden, his horse went out of control. No matter how many times he pulled the reins back, the correct signal for a horse to stop, the horse started cantering full speed towards the middle of the ranch.

That's when Link heard a beautiful singing voice. He instantly realized it was Malon, because when she was little she had sung that song all the time. She had said it was the song her mom had sang to her all the time before she was put into the child slavery organization.

The horse stopped abruptly before it entered the arena area where Malon was in and started feeding on the grass. Link scratched his head confusedly, unsure of what to think if the horse was insane or if it had been hungry. 

He dismounted and went to where Malon was standing. He walked up to her, but at first she didn't notice him. The finally he called out to her. She stopped singing, looked at him, and then immediately with giggling fits threw herself at him in a hug.

Again, startles, Link hugged her back and was even more shocked when he received a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd come back Link!" Her voice was happy and innocent as ever. He laughed on the inside at Navi's judgement.

"I came here to come get to milk though…" he let go of her. "Sadly that is all. I have to be back at the castle quickly." 

She frowned. But then, her mind started putting some piece together. 'We just went over to the castle and we delivered much more milk than they said they needed…oh, I know, he just wants an excuse to come visit me!' She giggled, which made Link look at her with a questioning look.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him close and started talking into his ear. "Fine, if you're just here for milk, I'll give you some…"

He blinked. 'Why is she acting this way?' "Um…" he pulled away from her, which caused confusion for her. "Sure, lead the way. I don't know where the cows are placed."

He started to go mount the buggy with the horse tied up to it, but she grabbed his arm, her mind thinking fast. "Leave that there, I have a wagon we can carry the milk to it, besides…" she smiled at the horse. "It's hungry and probably tired. Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and started leading him to a place in the back of the ranch. It was a small stone building. Link stared at it in disbelief. "That's where you keep your cows?"

She didn't answer him, but took a key from a pocket on her dress, unlocked the door, and ushered him inside. Inside, Link just blinked again. He stared at the single cow who was just standing there eating hay. "…There's only one cow in here. Shouldn't we go where there are more-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Malon grabbed him by his shirt and forced him up against the wall. Again she spoke in his ear, her voice silky and seductive. "At first I was confused of why you'd come to the ranch when just yesterday we delivered more milk than the castle needed. Then I realized you just wanted to see me… even after that though, you confused me by pulling away. Then I realized that you wanted to be…" her finger, which had been helping her pin him against the wall, started to travel from his stomach down to lower regions, "in a place where no one would be able to see us incase they woke up early…"

Link got more and more confused by the moment. 'What the heck…' He pushed her away and started going towards the door. "Malon, I'm just here for milk. I need to get back to the castle. I don't know why they sent me so early, but…"

She just smiled at him, and slowly started slipping her dress off of one of her shoulders. "Don't worry Link, no one will know," she slipped the dress off of her other shoulder. "And if you're just shy I'll go easy on you…"

Link turned away towards the door and shut his eyes. "If you don't give me the milk right now, I'm leaving!" He nearly yelled it, as if it would make her stop. He didn't want to see his friend like this. Then he realized Navi was right. She wasn't the innocent girl that she was back then. She was a whore now.

"Oh, you'll get the milk, but you have to pay a price." She dropped the whole dress, leaving herself naked. She went up to Link and wrapped her arms around him from behind, while letting her hand go down to his groin again. But she didn't get to get down that far. He pushed her away, and exited the room. 

~~~

After going down two corridors, Zelda seemed to notice how absurd this might be if anyone saw her. She was in a nightgown running like a maniac. She slowly reclaimed her dignity and started to walk back to the room. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she did. When she got back to the room, Ganondorf was still there.

He just smiled at her. "So, Princess, what shall it be?"

"What do I have to give up in return for your help?" She seemed like a broken and tamed lamb. His smile grew to a triumphant smirk.

"Come here." He held his arms out as if he was offering to give her a hug. She found a hug from his distasteful, but she still went to him and stood before him.

He wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her hair, as a father or even lover might do. Then it started happening. A voice entered inside of her head that said, "Just trust me."

She could now see herself inside of a mirror. The voice came from behind her again. "Trust me."

She didn't shake her head no, but her reflection did. It screamed and tried to deny the voice the trust it wanted. 

But then a black mass in the shape of a human grabbed the reflection, and seemed to take a hold of the reflection. It took over her, and then she was calm. The reflection was just as calm and dazed as she was. Then she felt nothing.

****

Ooooooh, spooky spooky! =D What happened to the Princess? Why is Malon a whore? What is Link going to do? Where'd everyone in the castle go to? Where's Impa? All will be answered *dramatic voice* in the next chapter! Or not depending on how lazy I get while writing the next chapter.


	10. Will you promise that you'll save me?

Howdy! I'm back now. I had to go to Houston, and plus I had final exams and all. … I think I failed my Algebra exam. 

Anyways, ^_^;; When I saw my reviews, I was very flattered. But, people, I'm really sorry, but I'm just gunna say this time: Thank you for your reviews. I have neither the strength nor will to reply to any reviews right now, I have my idea, and I want to get it out before it leaves my mind as quickly as it came tonight =P

For those of you who complained about me not writing much: Ayscoper especially, I'm sorry =P But some things happen. I had to go visit my dad in Houston.

For those of you who disliked the whole Malon plot: I haven't gotten any flames, but only a few disagreements, which I'm very pleased about because I hate senseless flaming ^_^ anyways…ya'll, there really is no reason why I used Malon in that role. I like Malon's character a lot, in fact, I like Malink stories a lot. I think Malon is a nice character. But then there's that simple fact that she was in the right spot to become the enemy of this story. Please keep in mind that I didn't make her that way just because I hate her, it's just because she was the perfect character in THIS PARTICULAR STORY.

For that one person who defended me: Sorry, I don't remember which name you were and I don't feel like trying to find it in the horde of reviews I have =P But thank you very very much!

Anyways, on with the story, this is going to be a short chapter, the reason being is because I've spent so much time not really thinking about this story I kinda got off the mood for it, so I need to get back into the…right feeling for this story so this is just a story explaining why Malon is the way she is for those who love Malon and want to see SOME defense of her honor =P

~~~

After Malon and Link had become friends in the somewhat type of orphanage they grew up in, hardly anything could separate them. Link kept her company as part of a little promise he made to her to never let her feel like she was alone.

He was like her big brother.

And Navi was there too, but Navi never talked much whenever she was around. Sometimes she'd make some snide comment about something she or Link said, but mostly she just fluttered about and randomly pulled someone's hair. And as always Link would scold her, catch her in his hat, and keep her in there for a little while.

But about a year later, when she became 10, someone had found her interesting.

A lanky tall and smelly man had come in and was looking at the children. She remembered the child auctioneer's face. He was smiling evilly with greed, not even caring if the child he sold was going to be living in a good home or not, just as long as he got paid a good price.

Malon didn't like the man as soon as she saw him. His face was raggedy, with an uneven shave and cuts in a few places, bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes, and his breath smelled of whisky and other alcoholic drinks.

She also remembered hearing him for the first time. His voice was immediately despisable. "I want a fine child, not so old as to be…rebellious, and prone to fight back, but not so young that the child would know what he or she was doing…I'd like a young girl actually…yes…" he rubbed his face, and immediately she could see evil darkness clouding his eyes. "A beautiful young girl who would seem…fit to work on extreme conditions."

The old child auctioneer smiled greedily again and rubbed his hands, leading him away from the area where Link and Malon were and to another batch of healthy children. They both disgusted her.

"Link?"

"Hm?" He looked at her questioningly. Currently they were working on making wooden tools. Whenever they weren't given chores to do, or being lined up for inspection by potential buyers, they worked on building things for selling. 

"If…" she blushed a little. Her 10 year old mind racing with thoughts of her own. "If I get sold to a man like that, will you promise to rescue me, or atleast to come see me?"

He looked at her blankly. He didn't want to give her false hope, because even if he did get sold there was a slim chance he'd ever even find her. But he didn't want to leave her completely hopeless either. So he answered the best way he could. "I don't know if I could. But…" he thought a little bit, slapping Navi down to his head since she was purposely making his head itch underneath his cap and thus granting angry curses thrown at him, "I promise I will try as hard as I can."

She nodded. "As long as you try I guess I can't complain." She smiled at him. He was her best friend. So she grabbed him and hugged him.

Then a loud voice scared her from behind.

"This young girl! She will do!" His words were slurred. Her insides churned immediately."

The old auctioneer smirked. "She's worth a hundred gold pieces. Take it or leave it. I can't deny the fact that she is our most beautiful selection, therefore she is naturally pricey."

The drunken man winced. But he gave him the money anyways. "Mr. Tebes, I really would lower the prices if I were you. I don't care if she is the prettiest one."

Mr. Tebes just shrugged. "Well, Ingo, I can't go lowering prices just because one man finds it a little pricey."

The man named Ingo ignored him. The first thing he did was put his hand on Malon's baggy gray and dirty shirt and rested it on her chest. Malon fought the urge to scream and claw this man to death, she knew it was wrong to do that to a girl. "She isn't very well developed though…" He frowned disapprovingly.

Mr. Tebes looked at her carefully. "Malon I believe?" He waited for her to nod, then continued. "She is only…I think about 10. She still has yet till she develops into a young woman. But…" 

"She could be…" Ingo smiled evilly and pulled Malon to him to claim his possession. "She could be taught to be good, then when she is fully developed…"

Malon was scared. She didn't know what this man would do to her if he was alone with her. She had heard tales from the older kids of the child slavery unit, but she had never paid much attention. She knew she shouldn't know those things, so she didn't bother listening.

Now she wish she would've listened in, because she didn't want to go into this unprepared.

She wanted Link, her old brother, to hold her and tell her it'd be all right. 

But she knew he couldn't touch her, or talk to her. Not when Mr. Tebes was around, anyways, and ESPECIALLY not in front of a buyer.

So they stared at each other helplessly. Even Navi, who was peeking at the bottom of Link's cap, seemed a little sad that Malon was being bought by this unworthy man.

The trip to the place where they lived had been a long one. Ingo told her sit still and not move and he wouldn't even tough her until they got to the ranch. She wanted to kill him.

When they got there, a fat and large man was out there to greet them. The man seemed pleasant enough, cheerful, with ruby red cheeks and a nice beard. Malon wished it would've been him that she had to spend the ride to the ranch with.

Her eyes widened as she saw the horses. There were so many! She loved horses. She'd never seen one but she saw them in pictures books, and she loved them for their beauty. She longed to be out in the field, but the chubby man had been a curious fellow.

"What's your name young one?" He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back, she liked this man.

"My name is Malon."

"What's your age?"

"10 years."

He looked thoughtful. "We will feed you regularly, and you will be treated as my daughter. Don't worry. I could tell you were afraid. There's not need to be!" He threw his arms out and laughed in light heartedness. "You will be helping Ingo with the horses though. Ingo? Why don't you go show her around the stable and teach her where everything is? Then you can both come in and be treated with my specialty – chicken broth!"

Ingo nodded, and he smiled at her. But she knew that look. It was the look that some of the buyers had when they looked on prettier, and older girls. It was lust. She wanted to cry out, to yell at this man that she wanted him to show her, but she could tell he would never believe that of Indigo. He seemed too happy of a man to think anything bad about anybody.

"Come with me, Malon…" His voice was low and husky as he led her into the barn, and it filled her with disgust.

Almost immediately when they were in the barn, she felt the drunken man rip her clothes off. She somehow already knew what was going to happen, so she didn't fight back. She just cried, and screamed. With each thrust he made, each touch he mad on her, she screamed and cried, but he muffled her so the chubby man wouldn't hear them.

When he was done with her, he slapped her. He slapped her hard across the face then warned her. "If you ever tell that man, Talon about this…" he glared at her, his eyes lost in an insane haze, "I'll whip you like a horse. I'll break every bone in your body!" He got off of her, put on his clothes, and looked at her. "We will do this whenever I want. And you will obey. Now, get your clothes on and come inside to eat, you filthy wench."

With that he left the barn. Malon just cried more. She walked over to one of the horse's stalls, put her clothes on, and started crying even more. One of the newer and finer colts came out and looked at her. The horse looked so pretty, with her white mane yet brown body. It acted as if it was trying to comfort her as it nuzzled her side.

Sobbing, and choking all the way through the song, Malon sung a song that her mother sang to her all the time. And the baby horse stayed with her. Finally, after she got done crying she smiled at the colt and hugged it. "I'll name you Epona, and you'll be my friend from now on. You'll keep me company until Link finds me, then he'll free us both."

So everyday, whenever Ingo felt his sexual tension needed some releasing, he took Malon into the barn, and had her. Sometimes he'd force her into weird positions that suit his fancy, and sometimes he ordered her to give him a show.

And it got even worse when she became a growing teenager. Her childlike awkwardness had gone away and all that was left was the goddess-like body. But by then, Malon no longer cared. She'd give him a show without him even asking, because she knew it'd happen anyways. If he was kept happy, then he never harmed her.

But she never lost her love or interest in horses. And not only did her beauty increase, but her singing talents as well. Everyday she went out and sang, and the horses and cows would listen to her. Epona was her only friend, and she loved Epona dearly. And every time she sang, whether she was lonely, sad, hurt, angry, or just wanted company, Epona always came to her if she could. 

Then she saw Link in the Hyrule Market while out on a trip to help Talon.

She had been taken a back by his handsome features. Her big brother had grown up, and it didn't seem like he was a big brother anymore. He was an object of lust for her, and suddenly just being old friends wasn't in her mind anymore.

So when he came to the ranch that morning, she had thrown herself at him. She knew what type of affect it had on Ingo, she knew that it could make a man go crazy. And for some reason, she wanted Link to feel that craziness. She wanted Link to be there instead of Ingo. She wanted him to save her, but not in the same way she had wanted him to when she was younger. 

But then he rejected her wants.

He pushed her away, and walked out on her. So she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She curled up in a corner beside the cow, and cried. She didn't know what else to do. The person she had wanted to make crazy for her right at that moment was gone. And she knew it was her fault. It was like looking at herself of what she had become. Then finally, she realized she was crying over her lost innocence.

Drying her tears, she stood up, and slipped her clothes back on. "I'll tell him I'm sorry." She said aloud to herself. "I'll tell him I'm sorry and that I want my big brother. Then he can save me the right way."

****

The next chapter will be Zelda's lil pov =P Link doesn't get to have one! Bwaha! Unless you want me to make one for him. No one really questions his actions so, hey =P Why explain it when people understand it already ^_^ anyways, chow! The more reviews I get the quicker I write =P


	11. Why can't I remember?

Wow! I got reviews so fast! Anyways, time to see what's going on through Zelda's mind and taking a step further in the story :) I've been happy lately! I've been playing FF7 a lot, and when I play those games, and I'm beating them without any trouble, I get happy. I beat Kingdom Hearts too (I don't remember if I said that in the last chappy or not). So…let's see, after we get past all this melodrama stuff, I'll start adding our humor back in ;)

Maureen: How the heck does a computer hiss at you? *weird look* Oh well, anyways, Ingo will get his punishment, don't worry, but it just might be later than usual :) Oh yeah, and please, tell me what the inside jokes are =P

Princess Zelda: LOL I know, Ingo = a bad man :( But he's having his punishment come up real soooon =P It's just going to be later than what you'd expect. I'm glad you never disliked Malon either, because she really is a good character. =P She reminds me of me, I live in the middle of no where, I love horses, and I have horses ^_^ 4 of them in fact. My next door neighbor has cows, now I just need some chickens…

Mystik Surreality: Yeah…poor her :( But she gets her happy ending as well.

Thorn Elemental: LOL heh, well… this IS an Alternative universe, therefore with a different upbringing from what she would've had if this story went a long with the game would cause her to be different in attitude, and if you live in a society of slavery, and it's a tradition well known in your family that you get a servant at age 16, then it becomes normal to you.

Silver Eyes Bright: Thank you =P And thank you for telling me Ingo's correct name. I went back and changed it all. 

The Kirby Kid: Malon gets her happy ending, don't worry. I like happy endings better than sad and angsty ones :) Plus it's more of a challenge. It's easy to give a story a sad ending, but it's hard to make a happy ending without it being incredibly cheesey.

Dazzle: thank you :)

Pandydawn: Yeah, I kinda hate it when the summary of a story is good, then when you read it you get bored of it after the first few chapters =P Thanks though!

Risingdragon: Most of my chapters will be short, just simply because I try to update everyday =P Almost ALL of my chapters will NEVER be beyound 2000 words. Including this answer reviews and stuff that I love doing =P

Galaxysong9: What's kinda weird is that I was writing my story right when you reviewed =P Anyways, ugh -_- Algebra shouldn't be so hard!!! It should be…EASIER! They shouldn't give you things you never studied in class on a final exam for crying out loud! =P anyways, thank you ^_^

Anyways, enough said, let the story begin!!!

~~~

When Zelda saw the crystal, and what had happened inside of it. She felt her heart stop. She could only think, "He's more attracted to her than to me…" Ganondorf's small smirk didn't help it either. She felt like he was laughing at her. She wanted to cry and kill him at the same time.

But she ran away instead. She ran to escape the pain. She ignored the fact that she was only in her nightgown, nobody would've seen her anyways. They had been distracted by something of Ganondorf's doing away from her room. 

Then she pulled her thoughts together. 'If I take his offer…' she thought to herself, 'then he'll help me get Link to like me better again…' she didn't smile. She didn't cry anymore either. She just kept a straight face. She knew she shouldn't do this. She knew she should've held her head up strong and reject his offer.

But then his face came into her mind. And she couldn't think straight anymore. It was like as if someone was forcing her thoughts to scramble so she wasn't in her right mind.

She stopped running, and went back to her room to confront Ganondorf. She had made her decision, and she wanted Link. She didn't know why, or in what way she wanted him as, but she just wanted him back to where she was the most important person in his life, and that there was no other person in his life except for her.

When he pulled her into his cloak, she felt her fear returning. She didn't want to be trapped, she just wanted to give him what he wanted. That's when she realized what he wanted. He wanted control over her. To make her do whatever he pleased.

She tried to cry out, but now all she could see was a mirror. She knew it was an illusion. She saw the mirror and she saw herself. Then she saw the darkness attack her reflection. At first she wanted to take the mirror, then shatter it. To stop the darkness before it took over her reflection. But then a soothing though entered her head. "Why do that?" It said. "It's just a reflection, it doesn't mean anything. Let it scream and fight, if it isn't strong enough to defend itself, it's not a very strong reflection, is it?"

So she just watched. She watched herself screaming in the mirror as the darkness took control, and soon it became a perfect reflection. It stood like her, staring at her, calm and with no emotions.

~~~

By the time Link had gotten back from Lon Lon Ranch, Navi was already at the castle. She waited for by the drawbridge and sat on his shoulder, but said nothing. He felt a little bad for having not believed her. He felt he owed her an apology.

So he gave her one. "Navi, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've trusted your opinions."

Navi just shrugged. "Next time listen to me." She pinched his ear and folded her arms stubbornly and didn't look at him. The entered through the drawbridge and started driving through the market place to the castle. Occasionally he'd wave at the other people as they stared at him, but mainly his attention was focused on Navi. She was still upset.

"Navi…I'm sorry. What more can I say?"

She thought for a moment. She didn't want to forgive him. She wanted to remain hard and firm on her decision not to talk to him, but it was hard not to. She and him had been companions since they met. "You offended me greatly." That was all she said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"I just couldn't…" he thought about her face, her expressions. What she did. Somehow even now he still couldn't believe that she was like that. He knew that wasn't the real her. "I just couldn't believe she became like that. I still don't. I don't think she's really become that bad, I just think something happened to her. That isn't the real her." He stopped. 

"I know it isn't." She uncrossed her arms. Her anger was starting to vanish. "But you still could've listened to me. You're so dense!" She pinched his ear again. "You're so dumb! You couldn't even put together that just MAYBE that was a diversion to get you out of the castle!"

"…What!?" He stared at her in disbelief.

She nodded her head. Link clicked the reins of the horses to make them walk faster. They had already passed the castle gates and were coming up close to the stables.

"When I was by myself I thought about it. I knew there was enough milk already. Besides, that kitchen maid was never there before. Wouldn't it be awkward that a new kitchen maid should come and wake you up and ask you to retrieve more milk when we had enough?"

He started putting it together in his head as well. But he remained silent. As soon as the stable men came to take the horses and put them up as well as take care of the carriage, he started running to the castle. He had a sure feeling that something bad was happening.

He ran up the flights of stares, passing the guards as they stared at him weirdly. He heard them laugh and make a perverted joke about him and the princess but he ignored it. He just ran up to the princess's door to her room, and knocked lightly. "Princess Zelda?"

There was no answer at first. So he knocked again and called her name out gently. There still was no answer. He opened the door and went in.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She was sleeping, but she looked like a little 5 year old. She was cuddled up to an extra pillow, and her foot kept moving up and down.

He knew it was past her wake up time, so he went over to her bedside and tapped her on her shoulder. "Princess?"

At first, all she did was mumble something along the lines of, "mm perfish flemish…" then her eyes opened. She looked at him and blinked a little. "What time is it?" She shot up quickly, looking around. 

"Um…well, the sun has already risen…and…"

"Oh! I over slept!" Then she suddenly realized that there was a boy her age in her room, and knew how…wrong that would look. "What are you doing in my room!" She nearly screeched it out. 

"I was…waking you up!" He wondered how her attitude and mood had changed so quickly. 

"OUT OF MY ROOM!" She pointed at the door and started throwing things on her nightstand at him. He quickly exited, smiling at the fact that he had his princess in her regular mood again.

But when he left, she was left with a horrible feeling. She remembered waking up, and she remembered falling asleep. And she remembered that something had happened, something important had happened. But she couldn't remember what it was. No matter how hard she tried to scrape her mind, she couldn't remember what had taken place. 

And that scared her.

****

Woo-hoo! Back to more lighter things! Who is the new old haggy kitchen maid? What happened to Ganondorf? I'm not sure either, I still have to think about it and come up with a next chappie ^_^;;

****


	12. Call me Greg

Feeling a bit upset, Zelda walked to the library on her own. Link was busy helping Impa with something unknown. She didn't know why she wanted to go to the library, she just did. When she got there she looked at all the books.

No one had ever really taught her that reading was important, so she really visited the dusty place. Books were thrown all over the room and pages were even torn out of some. Books were just written and placed on a random shelf, there was no order. No one had ever been assigned to take care of the room. So it was also infested with bugs.

Looking around the stacks and stacks of books, she saw a leather bound book on a random shelf all alone. Nothing else was beside it. It caught her interest and she walked over to look at it. She sighed as she read the cover, and read it out loud to herself.

"The Book of Mudora, a record of early times." She sighed again and took the book off the shelf. She always saw history as boring and she rarely listened to the tells that Sheik had told her when she was little about the past, but she felt prompted to read it anyways.

She opened it up and read the first page. 

"_In the beginning amidst the darkness of eternal space, from a distant nebula three Goddesses descended upon a formless chaotic waste of a world. Din, the Goddess of power forged the mountains and great plains from the fiery bowels of desolation and separated the waters of the sky and between the land. Farore engendered living intelligence upon the land with many creatures of varied kind, male and female they were. Nayru with wisdom brought the order of law and harmony upon nature and set into motion the everlasting cycle of birth, life, and afterlife and these three created a unification of cosmic balance. Before these beautiful Goddesses traveled onward to create anew their masterwork they bestowed a manifestation of their essence within a mighty artifact called the Triforce, an object an object that would be sought by many and attained by only one. The Triforce took its place within its heavenly annex within a Sacred Realm where the spirits roam free. And so began the Odyssey of Hyrule_."

She closed the book shut and thought for a moment. Then glared at it. "I already knew that stupid crap. Everyone knows that. This book is idiotic." She took it and threw it, not bothering to read the rest and not caring when all the pages flew out across the room atop of other torn out pages. "And I'm guessing every other book in here is just as boring, no wonder why this stupid library is never taken care of."

She left the room and stood in the corridor against a wall. "The Triforce…" Then all the sudden a sullen thought came into her mind. "_How would I be able to see it?_" She rubbed her chin. Then she smiled. "Impa will know!"

~~~

The old haggy woman that had sent Link off to go get milk from Malon the other day stood in the hall way as well and smiled bitterly, though she knew Zelda wouldn't be able to see her. She was well hidden in the shadow. 

As soon as Princess Zelda moved down the corridor and down another, she came out of her hiding place and went into the library herself. When she got in there, she sloppily went to go sit on a chair, not caring about the spiders that she squashed with her butt and the cobwebs getting all over her kitchen uniform.

A dark glow in the corner of the room appeared and a cape out of no where appeared. Slowly it uncovered what was under it and revealed Ganondorf's evil smirk.

The old hag set up and smiled at him as well, showing her yellow buttery teeth. "The plain is going as expected!" 

"Yes, I believe it is."

"So what is the plain now?" 

He thought for a second. "I need the Triforce. The stupid twit doesn't even remember me anymore, so she shan't expect a thing. I'm simply using her to open up the door. And I need you, Agatha, to make sure it happens."

Agatha slid back into a comfortable position into the chair, resting her hairy and unshaven legs on the table and not caring how much her skirt hiked up. "Uh-huh, and what about that Link brut, eh? You've got him to deal with! He already started trying to find me, I think he's beginning to figure things out. He also has that fairy that can seem to tell if someone's heart is in the right place."

"Hm…" Ganondorf's evil smirk grew bigger. He snapped his fingers and a dark purple cloud came over him and vanished, leaving a devilishly handsome young man. He had dark brown unruly hair and cobalt blue eyes. His skin complexion was perfect with a few freckles across his cheeks and nose, and he was well built. He wasn't scrawny, and he wasn't one of them ugly macho buff guys. He was just the perfect size. He also looked as if he was a prince himself with his suit he had on and the black cape that he wore. "I shall simply distract the princess from his presence. Not only shall I have control over her, but when I can prompt her to do things on her own as well. I can't do complete and total control on her, then that'll screw things up. But…this way…" He just laughed. "This will make it even easier!"

Agatha held her hand out and started rubbing her fingers together as if she was feeling dollar bills. "And what do I get for this, huh? What do I get for being a loyal servant to the great Ganondorf?"

He looked at her and grimaced. Her skirt was hiked up all the way revealing a very unpleasant site of her stained underwear. "I'll grant you divine and eternal beauty." He said it in pity.

She just laughed, and nearly choked on the phlegm. "Uh-huh, that's a good offer. But I want more. She started suggestively moving her skirt up even more if that was even possible."

Now he looked completely disgusted. "Ugh, you ugly and hideous beast, even just to look pretty for one moment should be enough for you! Get out of my sight, now! Before I decide to take my promise of a miracle away and just leave you empty handed!"

She sighed, stood up, and slowly walked out of the room mumbling things about people not being grateful enough. Then stopped when she heard his voice. 

"Oh, and Agatha?" He waited for the sound of her footsteps to stop before he continued. "Call me Greg."


	13. He is HOT!

****

I have been inspired! I shall begin my writing spree!!! I won't be doing a chapter everyday anymore, because I'm quickly running out of ideas how I should do the rest of this story. As it is already I'm having a hard time. But I promise I shall write whenever that lil tinkly feeling hits my spine and I feel pressured to write by my own ambitions

Dragonia: Heehee, yep =P

Maureen: Sorry, but, I had to have it nice and abandoned since it's the meeting place of Ganondorf, or I should say now "Greg" and Agatha.

Chris: Thank you ^_^

~~~

Zelda and Link were in the court yard, as usual. They had been weeding the new roses that Zelda had planted a few weeks ago. She smiled at him as he worked. Momentarily she got lost in her own little trance. She noticed the way that some of the dirt had clustered into a small patch on his left cheek, and how his hair seemed to fall over his eyes and face underneath his cap.

She giggled inside of her mind as she starting to realize more and more how cute he was. She had recognized his charm and looks before, but for an odd and strange reason it hit more that exact morning. This didn't stop her from nit picking at him and saying rude things.

"NO NO NO!" She grabbed his hand away from the flower. "You're going to hurt the flower if you weed near it so ruffly! You're an idiot ya know!"

Link sighed. "Then why don't you do this, Princess, since you seem to be the master here?" He smiled boyishly at her.

"Because I'm in a beautiful new dress and I don't want to get it dirty, now get back to work, _SLAVE_." She made sure to playfully accent on the last part.

He winced at the last part of the sentence, but laughed it off anyways. He was still a little bit sore from when she snapped at him the other night. He half expected her to say sorry, or atleast give him some way of knowing of acknowledging that she had done bad. But he quickly realized he should've known better than to do that.

So he got back to work as he was told, glad to have her back as a friend, yet still bitter. "Princess?"

"You're supposed to be working, not chatting!" Her voice grew irritated. And she was irritated. He ruined another one of her trances – staring into his face.

"Did you know that there was a new kitchen maid working in the kitchen?" He decided he'd get back down to business.

"No. Why? Why should I know? I'm not in charge of hiring new staff! I only rule over my country." She dramatically and mockingly put a hand to her heart. 

He shrugged. Maybe he'd asked Impa later. He had to talk to someone about it.

All the sudden Impa came running into the court yard, and she seemed VERY excited. Zelda was even a little bit shocked. "Impa…what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, Princess, for intruding…" She frowned. She had recognized the look on Zelda's face while looking at Link. It was nothing but fondness…and a girlish crush. And that girlish crush could cause destruction.

"Well? What is it?" she snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me Princess. I come to inform you that you have a visitor, a guest. His name is Greg. And he is even a prince. He came from some far off distant land from the kingdom of Zaylah. He has heard of you, and he wishes to see you. Do you accept his wish to meet with you?"

Zelda looked completely and utterly shocked. She hadn't expected such a thing. She hadn't expected such a thing like that at all. Link also seemed somewhat surprised. He looked at Zelda's expression, waiting to see her response.

Slowly, she stood up, brushed the grass of her dress and smoothed the wrinkles out. She ran a hand through her hair and fixed her tiara. Expressionlessly, she looked back at Link. "Continue weeding these flowers, I must go receive Prince Greg." 

Impa nodded, and started walking out of the court yard with Zelda following her. Link just stared at them as they left, and was left to himself to fix the flowers.

"Why would a Prince of some far away place come all this way…just to meet a Princess?"

~~~

Zelda's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw Greg. _He is…HOT!_ Was the first thing that came to her mind. She couldn't keep her eyes off his face. He was just so…to put it plainly, sexy. He had a small smirk on his mouth, with his brown hair ruffled a little bit and falling over his eyes.

He walked up to her and knelt down on a knee. He took her gloved hand and looked up into her eyes. "Princess Zelda…" He started fingering the tip of the glove. He took the glove off and pressed his lips onto the top of her hand. Shivers went all down her spine. He kissed once on the top, then turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist.

She blushed a deep scarlet red and held her hand to her heart in embarrassment. She had never been treated so … formal. She hadn't ever had anybody that was so high in status that could treat her that formal without looking like a fool.

He stood up, and towered over her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my fair lady." His voice was deep and rich, accent free. She now noticed the few freckles that were sparkled all over his nose and cheeks. It only made him even cuter.

"And…it's…a pleasure to meet you too!" She looked down. She chided herself on looking so weak and girlish. "What brings you here?" Her expression went back to cold and calm.

Unknown by everyone else, Link and Navi hid in the shadows behind a statue of armor. He wanted to see this Prince, and was getting jealous more and more by the minute. He could tell that the prince was definitely getting the princess wooed, but Link had been priding himself on the fact that the Princess had a tiny crush on him, and this was NOT a welcome distraction for her in his eyes. He glared in the prince's direction, but didn't make his self known.

"Well, my fair princess," Greg sighed. "I was traveling. I wanted to see new worlds, new places, and I decided this would be a good place to visit. Then when I got here, I heard one of the towns people talking about you…and I knew I had to meet you." He gave her a boyish smile. "I'm glad I have as well, your beauty well rewards my eyes."

_Ok, _Zelda thought, _this guy is overly cheesey._ But she didn't let that stop her from being flattered. "Oh well…I take pride in my beauty. But vanity is not in my nature," Link kept back a snort of laughter, "it is a bad quality of a princess."

Greg bit back a laugh too. He knew instantly the princess was just trying to make herself look good. "Well I'm sorry Princess, but my journeys have…tired me, so it seems…" he looked at his fingernails as if in thought. Then looked back up at her. "I must rest now. But…" He took the glove off of her other hand then took both to his lips. "May I have the pleasure of staying here until I move on in my journey?"

"Why…yes!" She said. Without thinking at all. Her mind was all butterflies and pink hearts. 

He smiled and handed her gloves back to her. "I shall take my room now then. Goodnight my lady." He blew a kiss at her as he followed a guard and the guards that had accompanied him went with him.

Happily she sighed, as Link felt like gagging. Impa just smiled proudly, glad that Princess Zelda finally found herself a suitor.


	14. He's not a very good servant

****

Guess what? I'm in a beautiful mood today. I got to talk to Greg, and whoopie. I made a new friend as well.

I also noticed how a few people found Agatha's description…well… a bit distasteful ;) sorry. I had just had to add that in there =P

Folks, I'm not gunna reply to every single review anymore. I will only answer questions. No, Saria will not be appearing in this fiction, I don't know how I could fit her in. I could try, but it'd be very very VERY awkward for me unless I was able to use her in something important like I did with Malon.

Oh yes, and Maureen… =P It's been taking your reviews. 

I only wanna say a few things to a few people. Ayscoper, I'm sorry your leg got broken :( how in heck did that happen? And Thag and Rast…thank you so much :) Your reviews brought my self esteem up an extra notch.

__

NOW FOR THE ONE PERSON I WANT TO TALK TO!!!

Gah. Why must they always involve rape? Why must the female-(semi)antagonist be a whore? As a plot line to build dramatic tension or a way to evoke feelings for a charater it's poor. An overused, annoying cliche. I mean besides the fact that it really isn't that much of a LoZ fic (Give the characters all new names, get rid of the triforce stuff etc and no-one'd notice) this was a decent read. It's legible and interesting in parts. If you needed a whore character not only was it pointless to use Malon(Any maid could've be used without changing much) it's grating for those of us who're getting annoyed at seeing her raped every second fic. 

****

Guess what buddy? I used her because I wanted to use her. And yeah, you know, maybe it WAS pointless to use her. But ya also know what? SHE FIT THE CHARACTER I WANTED TO USE!!! Ya know what? I admire Malon. I think she's the best character in the gaming world. I USED TO PRETEND I WAS MALON WHEN I FIRST GOT ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME!!! 

I don't think I'll call this a flame. But I don't really like the way you're "attitude" is. If you don't like a certain element in the story that I put in there, then don't start going off about it how it is annoying and such. I really don't mind people yelling at me stuff like, "WHY'D YOU MAKE HER A WHORE!?!" Because I only expected as much when I started writing that chapter. But I get slightly annoyed when someone disagrees with the way I want my story line. 

I know I'm ranting, but heck, I've had an irritating day. As for this not being much of a Legend of Zelda fiction, I know that. I purposely made the characters OOC, I put this in a whole new setting, but guess what? That's called alternative universe. 

_In the words of my dear friend Katie, "If you think every fic you read has a rape scene in it, GO BACK TO THE G RATED ONES, KIDDY!"_

-Love Sharon

P.S. Thanks for the compliment.

~~~

Link sat in his room and crossed his arms. He had a very VERY contemplative look on face. He looked slightly irritated too. Navi was just sitting in the window plane, laughing. "So Link, getting your dose of jealousy?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. He was in no mood to talk to her. He knew the Prince was a fake, but he didn't know how to tell everyone without looking like a complete idiot. He had no proof, and they had all the stuff they needed to prove that he was a prince. But he still had a horrible feeling about Greg.

"Navi, something is wrong with him. I don't trust him." 

Navi just shook her wings. "Don't you think I know that? But do you honestly think the princess would DARE take my word on it? I mean, she has tried to crush my wings, rip one of them off just to see me fly around in circles, squish my body completely, fend me off with bug repellent, and, oh yeah, what else? Hold me captive in a bottle? Surely we can't have forgotten that!" She crossed her arms and let out a small, "Hmph!"

"I thought you'd forgiven her for all those times by now," he looked down on the ground. "It has been almost a year since we've been serving Zelda. I think you would've gotten used to it by now."

"Um, NO!?" She fluttered around the room irately. "How could you think that I'd get used to being NEARLY KILLED!?!"

"You're over reacting, she wouldn't have done any of that." He sighed. "We need to get back onto the topic of Greg! We need to find a way to prove he's not a real prince and that he's really some evil person!"

Navi started mumbling some choice words, along the lines of him being the one over reacting, but she sat back down on her window plane, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. "If you're asking me, I say we wait."

Link looked at her, "Hm?"

"He obviously isn't going to give us a chance at all to be able to discover who he is, and where he really came from."

"I know that Navi, but what do we do?" He asked, getting a tad bit impatient with the story.

"Absolutely nothing." 

"What!?" He thought she was telling him that he should just forget about it.

"He isn't going to give his away his identity, and he's not going to just all the sudden make some huge mistake that we can point out and prove him wrong. It's obviously a waiting game until he makes a move, and then we rescue the princess and she can do to him as she sees fit." She fluttered her wings irritably. "Honestly, Link! I would've thought that you could figure that out by now! Has a silly little fantasy in your mind really driven you that far off from thinking correctly?"

He blinked a little. Then he threw his hood at her. "I don't have silly fantasies! I'm concerned about Zelda, and that's it!"

She just dodged the cap then irately fluttered over to him. "Don't you think I can sense a silly boyish crush? You even seem to slip when addressing her lately! The only reason why you call her Princess now is because she yelled at you the other day. Otherwise, you'd keep on slipping and calling her by her real name!"

He shook his hand and flicked her away with his fingers. "You don't know anything, now we need to get some sleep." He laid down and curled up to his covers, thinking about what she said.

She didn't say anything, but only smiled triumphantly. Him flicking her away just because of something she said was all she needed to confirm her suspicion that everything she had said struck the bell of truth in his heart.

~~~

In the morning, Zelda never really felt the need to wake up early. She was used to Link coming and knocking on her door. That's why Link was surprised when he didn't see her in her room when he got up to come wake her up.

"Princess?" He asked softly, and knocked a few times.

There was no answer.

"Zelda?" He tried again, and knocked a few more times.

There was no answer again.

This time he knocked harder and started raising his voice. "Princess Zelda, you need to wake up now!"

Impa was walking by and stared at Link. He looked at her and sheepishly grinned. "Hello…" he said.

"The princess is downstairs eating breakfast with Prince Greg." She walked off, and smiled at the thought of the princess getting up early to impress her guest.

Link just stood there, and felt a bubble of jealousy start up in his stomach. Then he reminded himself that it was only his hate and loathing for Greg, since he was supposedly an evil person. He walked away from the door, pretending like nothing had happened, and started walking down the tower steps.

When he got there, he hid from sight so he wouldn't be invited to sit at the table. He wanted to watch the prince and princess closely and he knew he couldn't do that if they knew he was staring at them. He was surprised to see her laughing at some stupid corny line that Greg had used in his opinion.

"You're company is so joyful!" She said in a fit of giggles, holding her hand out.

He took her hand, and kissed the top of it which rewarded him with a blush. "But yours makes it even better."

She took her hand away and blushed even more. "Surely you can't mean that!"

Link got irritated and came out of hiding. He looked at her smiled. "Hello, Princess Zelda."

Zelda looked behind her and looked surprised to see Link. She was surprised to find that she had almost forgotten about him. Her voice grew cold and harsh, as he recognized, as she spoke to him. "Come, join."

Greg looked at Link and recognized him as the person that Agatha had warned him about. Then he looked at Zelda and smiled charmingly. "I didn't think you allowed…servants at the table with you as if guests."

She blushed a little, ashamed of herself for showing formality with Link. "He is my personal servant, I let him stay with me at all times." 

He just shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "You shouldn't trust a servant like that. They can turn out to be back stabbers." He smirked in Link's direction. "Atleast in my experience anyways."

"I don't think I'll be back stabbing Zelda any time soon," Link said in a reply, then immediately wished he hadn't at the scared look of Zelda's face. He knew he had just embarrassed her by using her name in front of a guest so familiar like. "I mean, the Princess Zelda." He corrected himself. They still looked at him as if he had put poison in all of their drinks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened my mouth," he quietly said.

Princess Zelda put a hand to her mouth, and then quickly tried to get Link out of the room. "Link, I think it'd be best if you went –"

"You're not going to punish him?" Greg inquired of her.

"I see no need if-"

"A good servant is a one with a lot of beatings. Servants who have never been whipped often get too cocky and too familiar with their owners. That's exactly how they back stab you. They get too close to the real you, then you have a knife in your back."

"But he said-"

"There should've never been an apology needed in the first place if he was a good servant."

She stopped trying to talk, then glared at him. "I think I will handle my slaves as I want, Prince Greg." Then she turned her gaze to Link. "Go to the kitchens, and help clean. And never forget to address me as Princess again." 

Link nodded and hurried to the kitchen, thankful that Zelda must've had a VERY good dream for her to let him off that easily, especially in front of a guest.


	15. Sorry people

I know this kinda just sounds like an excuse note. but please. It's not. There are a lot of hard things going on in my life right now, and to be honest, I don't know how to continue my story. I'm writing other stories as well, but they're just from RPGs and such that I've done on a few websites.  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time in my life. I don't know when I will continue this story.but if I haven't updated it in a month, then you know that it's probably just my computer that's screwed up. I atleast promise that the next chapter will be in 2 months, I haven't given up on this story. And I will continue it. Thank you for all my loyal fans who review for every chapter. thank you so much. 


	16. Why can't she see?

****

Oh my gosh…it's been such a long time since I've written on this story. I don't even hardly remember what I put before, so I had to read it again.

As for the reason I haven't been writing…

I ran away from home with someone who I thought I could trust. I loved him with all my heart. He promised the world to me. 

Then we got caught. I was returned home, with an angry mother saying that I couldn't have any computer rights (since that's my most valued object, and how I knew him seeing how that's how we communicated, and how we planed our "vacation")

Then, right when I was missing him more than anything, I got hurt in the biggest way. He mailed me and told me we should break up. If any of you have any idea how that feels…to be betrayed by someone who repeatedly told you to love him… you would understand every feeling I had at that moment.

5 months later, I get my internet priveledges back. And so, with that in mind, I'd like to dedicate this story.

This is to Greg, the snake who tore my heart out and made me want to rip his out in return, and to anyone who has ever been hurt like that.

Link was sulkily making his bed, and quite irritated. It had been a week that this Prince Greg has stayed here, and each excuse he made for his extended visit was infuriating him even more.

Not once since this Prince Greg had got here had he been able to see the Princess in a favorable mood.

Not only that, but that Agatha woman seemed to have developed a mild infatuation for him… which completely disgusted him.

Navi had thought it quite funny, and was always teasing him, but that had resulted in her having her wings pinned under a book as Link went ahead and took a shower.

But that wasn't the only thing that Link was thoroughly irritated about, oh no, that was far from the truth. But each time Greg looked at Zelda, he saw that look in the man's eyes. It was one of hunger, an evil lurking look that a predator always had before it pounced on the wounded animal.

And Zelda was in no way capable of being able to see this. She was completely enamoured by him.

Constantly he made it a point to grab her hand at certain events where he might want to lead her around, put an arm around her waist as they enjoy sight seeing, and also saying some things that Link had not found appropriate at all for a man and a woman to be saying to each other who weren't courting.

A feeling always tinged inside of him at each site of Greg holding Zelda. A feeling of loss, whenever he felt he was being replaced, and an unknown feeling that he had no idea what it was. He understood that it was natural for himself to feel protective of the Princess, after all she had become more than a master and princess to him, but was this feeling natural for that type of relationship?

Before he could think much more, Navi interrupted his chain of thoughts. "What ails you now? You'd think you were constipated or something…"

He gave the fairy a weird look. "What did you learn talk like that?"

She shrugged. "The kitchen girls are always saying things."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Ooooh nothing…" she looked down and started swinging her feet off of the desk innocently, and then got up and fluttered over towards his nose. "Just saying things like you're infatuated with the princess, and that since she won't pay attention to you that you're jealous…"

In a frustrated movement, he grabbed her and glared her down. "Jealousy is not the feeling I have. I'm worried about that Greg. He gives me a horrible feeling."

Navi shrugged. "Yes, we all know. I feel the bad feeling as well, a hundred times more than you."

"What could he want with the princess? You're a fairy, so you can tell what his intentions are!"

She glared and started struggling in his fist's grip. "Just because I'm a fairy doesn't entitle me to know everything! He's got something up his sleeve, but he isn't going to play it yet, not until he has Princess Zelda eating out of his hands. Until then, it's a waiting a game, and you should be patient!"

"Why can't Zelda tell he's a fake?"

In a desperate attempt to get out of his fist, she bit his finger and was immediately released with a small curse from Link. While he was sucking the blood off his finger, she folded her arms and sat down arrogantly on the frame of a mirror. "Because. He flatters her, and offers her everything. No woman would be able to resist flattery like that. He has her believing that he is some dark mysterious handsome man that has fallen for her. This is a fairy tale for her, and she is still young and does have romantic feelings."

"Then why can't she just go read a romance book!"

Navi just smirked. "You forget, our princess isn't exactly fond of reading. Now, you should go down and see if you are in need of service."  
Link nodded, determine to win the Princess's attentions back today, if even for only a moment. "Gotcha!" he said, as he ran down the tower's stairs.

But what he found, he wasn't prepared for it. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Greg with his arms forcing the princess onto his chest, kissing her deeply and passionately, and her lost in it.

But Greg abruptly turned his head and smirked. "Mind your own business, boy…" he murmured then looked seductively at the princess. "Shall we take this somewhere else…?"

Blushing feverishly, she pushed him away, and looked at Link with guilty eyes. "Link! I didn't expect to see you!" 

Inside, Link's mind was raging. _Yeah… I bet you didn't expect an audience…_ "If I'm interrupting, I'll leave." And without waiting for a reply, he walked off to go do some ordinary chores, leaving Zelda with a guilty look.

****


	17. LET GO!

****

I realize a lot of people were disappointed whenever I didn't update. So I offer to try and continue the same service that I tried to give in the first place. I'll try to produce a chapter everyday and get this story done soon.

The first person I'd like to thank up front, is Anil. You have no idea how much that cheered me up this morning (it being like… 6 A.m. for me) I'm so glad you understand. Other people (hint hint for Phil's dad told me I needed help and that I was seriously troubled. Believe me, every feeling of anger you had just from reading that was 10 times worse with me. Thank you so much for your comfort :) 

There's one person I'd like to apologize to: Ayescoper. Dude, what you've gone through is complete BS… :( I know you probably feel bad… I don't even really know when that happened.It's like…. 3 months later now? ^_^;; Anyways, thank you for being so interested in my story… it's really flattering. 

Princess: I know that was pretty mean… I think I was pmsing. I'm not sure. But what I do know, is the rage I was feeling. I know it might seem stupid to you for me to get so irritated over it… but it's just not really sensible for someone to read a story, not like it, yet continue to read it anyways. And like my friend said… if she doesn't want to read about rape, she can go back to the G rated stories. I don't care. I didn't take it as a flame, and I didn't intend to snap back. That was 5 months ago anyways. 

Gohan: Thank you, you've been a faithful reviewer too ^_^ I'm glad you've stuck with the story this long. 

Everyone else: I'd like to thank each and one of yall individually.. but honestly, if I continued, I'd never start with the story. Thank you all so much… There are some other people I would especially like to think for the kind words they've said to me, that have also been good reviewers, and have continously given me quite long reviews. Just because your name doesn't come to mind right now, doesn't mean I'm not acknowledging you. You've all helped me.

Zelda was on her horse, out on the plains of Hyrule. She was near Lake Hylia, but she didn't feel like getting down. She looked at her reflection in the lake's water forlornly. 

She remembered what had happened that morning, as lucidly as ever. 

She had been up early because she couldn't sleep. She was downstairs and was about to go knock on Impa's door, when Greg looked up at her from a dark corner. She hadn't even seen him until he said her name firmly.

She gave a quick jump and looked at him. "Greg! What are you doing down here so early?"

"I've had trouble sleeping…" he said smugly, and walked close up to her as close as he dared. "And from the looks of it so did you." He fingered a tangled strand of her hair and smiled seductively at her. "Is this the new hairstyle of a princess now?"

She was blushing. She knew it, and she couldn't help it. "Well I can't help it if I didn't expect company in the morning this early." Then she got an uneasy feeling. She could feel a power coming from him, as dark as ever. _He practically trembles with dark power… but surely a man this charming would have such an aura about him!_ She rationalized with herself. 

"What gave you trouble sleeping?" He smirked. "I can tell you why I didn't sleep…" he murmured as he put a sneaky arm around her waist to slowly draw her towards him.

"Sir… er.. Prince Greg," she stuttered a bit, and pushed away slightly from him, a little bit embarassed. "You forget, we're in a public place, and so we must act appropriately."

He gave her a cynical smile, and grabbed her again, but this time abruptly and forcibly. She felt herself being dragged up against him, and with no warning his lips came down hard and passionately on hers.

At first she fought, she struggled and even tried biting him, but it didn't work. All he did was tighten his grip on her and made this kiss more forcible, with a firm hand on her lower back to make her arch towards him.

Then that little naughty voice in her head started whispering evil deeds to her. _You know you want him, just give up. No one will question what you're doing, you're the princess. Why do you care what others will think? Just give in._ And she listened to it. She stopped resisting and gave into the tempting sensation that spread all across her body as she allowed him to explore every corner of her mouth.

His grip slowly softened, and his hands started to explore, and for everything that was worth anything, she might has not have worn a nightgown because it was so flimsy anyways.

Then she felt him turn his head away abruptly, and heard words of sheer pride come out, and his offer to go to a room alone.

That was when she looked and noticed Link. Link, who had been standing there with a hurt expression.

She immediately felt guilty, and almost said she was sorry. But then a defiant voice spoke within her. _Why should YOU apologize? You were doing what you want, he's just a mere slave. _So instead of letting her guilt get the better of her, she feigned innocence.

Well, whatever feeling of defiance had long since left, and all that was left was a stunning feeling of guilt. She didn't know why, all she wanted was just to say she was sorry for hurting him. She knew he cared for her, and that he didn't like Greg. And he was her friend. She was betraying her friend.

The reflection in the water didn't even look like her own. It looked remote, and empty. There was nothing in the eyes that stared back at her in the reflection.

But everything was interrupted when she heard a low laughter, one easily recognizable. Greg had followed her. 

She grimaced inwardly. She didn't want to talk to him, yet she knew she had to out of simple obligation of politeness. _You led him on, remember? _ She chided herself. She got down off of her horse, and did a slight curtsey for him.

He smirked, and brought her close to him, his scent intoxicating. "Shall we repeat this morning's actions, my lovely orchid?" His hand went up to caress her cheek.

A bit annoyed, she shook her head away from his hand. "I have a headache. And actually…" she thought for a second. "I prefer to be called a rose."  
"Roses have thorns…" he said, not really as a statement but as a thought to himself.

"Exactly," she said, emphasizing and pronouncing it very clearly, "and if you don't mind, I'd like to me on my way. Good day m'Lord."

She started to walk back towards her horse, but was stopped immediately by a hand on her elbow. "Not so fast… I still haven't gotten a proper kiss goodbye," he said mockingly.

_Nor will you get one…_ She smirked and said in a girlish tone, "Oh, but gentlmen don't ask for their kisses now do they?"

"Whoever said I was a gentleman?" He brought her close to himself again in a crushing embrace. "Your beauty is stunning…"

She was getting quickly annoyed, and didn't want another scene like the one they had previously, so she she pushed him away. "Do not make me irate, Prince Greg, because if you dare infuriate me, I shall have you kicked out and back on your way to what ever kingdom you were going to! I dare say, you've out done your welcome here!"

His face grew even more evil has he tightened his grip around her. "And what if I said I don't care one single bit?"

She gasped, and her eyes went wide. She hadn't expected that. Most people trembled under her fury. "GET AWAY FROM ME NOW YOU DISGUSTING SWINE!" She started screaming and slapping, and everything else she could to to get away from him, but it wasn't any good. In fact, all it caused was just another bruising kiss as painful as a cutting knife.

Nearby, a fairy from a grotto looked at the scene with worry. The business and affairs of humans were none of her business, but her heart pleaded with the princess. She also knew this princess was friends with a certain spunky fairy. Quickly she fluttered towards the castle in lightning speed to alert Navi of what was happening.


	18. What just happened!

****

:) Thanks again for the support! *sniff* I feel well loved now! =) 

Chris, Shadow Dragonia and Lady Storm (and others as well): Thank'ya all very much too… I should've figured out that he wasn't the one from some of the things he's done. But… I guess it was just the romantic idea of it all =P I was infatuated with him, and I'm sure he was with me. The only thing that really and truly hurt though… was that afterwards he acted as if nothing ever happened… never mailed me back a letter or anything, just sent a letter saying it was over. I even called him and he acted as if I was a complete stranger…

It was a horrible feeling.

And now… for that one special guy that left a nice lil review for me ^_^ First of all, before I say what ever is on my mind: _I know that you are right._ But I'd like it if you didn't act like that. You have no idea what you're even talking about. So what if I'm practically still a teenager that doesn't even have a car yet? I cared for someone more than anything else in the world, and I did what I thought was somewhat of the right thing. And it wasn't like we just decided, "Oh hey, let's just run away and live together!" It was NOTHING like that, even though it may have started out that way. The way it started was because I jokingly said, that whenever I visited him, that he'd have to "kidnap" me. And we started joking even more about it and it became even more of a tempting idea. 

Guess what? I know my mom saved my life. I know that I hurt everyone when I ran away, but I'm not even saying that I still wish I was living with him in the dark place. Heck, I'm glad to have my own bed. I'm glad I didn't do anything with him, rather than just a bit of excessive kissing. But you know what? It hurts, alright? It just does. I wasn't planning on being a prostitute, nor living on crack. If it's any bit of difference to you, I always planned to go back home eventually, whether if I was going to be accompanied by Greg, or if I ran back to my Mom cause I couldn't take the fact that I was hurting my family so badly.

"LINK! LINK!" 

The shrill voice was barely audible, due to the horses in the stables. Not able to find comfort in idle chat with the other residents of the castle, he had gone to the animals.

He wouldn't have even noticed the high pitched voiced fairy was coming if a few horses hadn't neighed in protest. The fairy flew right to him, and he caught her in his hands.

"What's wrong Navi?" He had a faint look of worry in his eyes.

"It's Princess Zelda! A man is harming her down by the Lake Hylia!

Somewhere, a little switch in Link's mind snapped, and he wasn't aware of anything else. He ran over towards one of the stabled horses, and quickly put the reigns on it. Not caring for a saddle, he mounted the horse and kicked it into full speed out of the stables.

Nothing seemed to go through clear in his mind. He couldn't find any sense of logic, only a bone chilling feeling that something bad was about to happen. The only thing that did seem to register was that the man was more than likely Greg.

When he got there, he was almost disgusted by what he saw. Not really realizing what was going on, he stopped the horse and dumbly stared at Greg giving what he thought was the best kiss in her life.

He almost turned back around when he heard her scream for him. 

"LINK!"

Greg hadn't noticed he'd gained an audience once again, so he took his attention off the princess for a moment, and grinned a cheshire cat smile at him. "You're getting to be a bit of a nuisance, boy."

"It's Link…" he growled, as his hand itched for the kitchen knife inside of his boot.

"LINK! KILL HIM!" Zelda was completely frantic, and she looked it as well. Her hair was everywhere, since she was practically wrestling with Greg.

"Gladly…" he heard himself mutter. _Wait…_ a voice started talking in his head_ what am I doing?_

He didn't have long to ponder it, because Greg had thrown the princess aside, and had unsheathed a sword from his waist. "Well then come on boy, I'm waiting. I knew from the very start that you needed a good beating, and this proves it… you should leave the affairs of the royal families alone!"

Link grabbed the feeble little knife out of his boot, and nearly groaned at it's comparison in size to Greg's. Hardly a suitable way of defense, let alone do what he wanted to do to this so called "prince."

Greg laughed, as if he was thinking the exact same thing. "This will be pathetic…" He sheathed his sword and smirked.

That only infuriated Link more, and he held his dagger up high. "Draw your weapon and fight, you scum!"

He shrugged. "Why should I? Surely you know what this battle would turn out to be. And besides…" he winked at Link. "You may even prove to be useful."

All the sudden, all the features of his body started to change. Instead of the well built man with beautiful unruly hair, it had transformed into an overly bulky and tall human looking creature. His skin had a slight tint of green, and his hair was red. He laughed at Link's stunned face. "I shall be taking the princess now!"

He ran over to Zelda, who still was just idly sitting on the ground. When she realized what was about to happen, she started screaming frantically.

Link ran over to try and defend her, but it was too late. The monster had grabbed her and had disappeared as if he never was.

He couldn't believe what had happened. "This has to be a dream…" he muttered. He looked around for horse he ridden up there, but it was no where in sight. _Probably got frighten off by the negative energy.._

Then he started realizing it even more, that it wasn't a dream. Princess Zelda was kidnapped, and no one knew where she went, that creature had been responsible, and no one knew where he was truly from or came from.


	19. Resist the temptation to pluck mole hair

****

Bleh… I'm in a bad mood. I accidentally fell asleep with my contacts in. If any of you ever experienced that raw dryness that comes after you take off contacts that you slept in… yeah. You will be able to understand me.

It's funny… I had a totally weird plot whenever I was starting this out, but now that I've been gone for a while, that idea changed. Mostly influenced by the fact that I've been playing a few Swan Lake songs for my piano teacher. 

Dan: ^_^;; thank you so much! I'm glad you like my work so much… but really, there's a lot better writers out there that I too get my inspiration from. 

Ani1: Thank you so much, again, for understanding… It is really hard. I love my mom very much. *hugs* You're a really nice person. 

Monochronos: Lol! I hate it when that happens to me =P They all the sudden update, so I have to go back and read everything again so I can get back into the story line. Black rose (she usually writes Gundam Wing Fictions, and they're AWESOME) usually does that with most of her Heero/Relena's, though they are definitely worth the wait. Thanks again!

Now it's just the hard part of trying to mix my old plot with the new ^_^;; Oh well, you get what you expect, so I expect it to be pretty… _interesting._

When Link got back to the castle, he didn't want to believe any of what happened was real. He walked up the stairs to Zelda's room, hoping that I'd all be a dream and she'd still be sleeping in her bed. 

But she wasn't. The purple satin covers were all twisted around, and her nightgown thrown onto the ground.

"Maybe I'm still in a dream…" he thought wearily, and went to his own bedroom and tossed himself onto the bed.

Navi started freaking out. "Link! What are you doing!?! You have to go tell Impa!"

He shook his head. "What's the use? She wouldn't know where Zelda was, she didn't even know Greg's true form. Only I did."

Navi trembled with frustration. "Well why don't you go TELL her so she can FIX UP A NICE LITTLE SEARCH PARTY!"

Link glared at her, but calmly said, "Just be quiet, ok? Go fly off. I'll tell Impa, but not right now. If I wake up, and Zelda ain't anywhere, then I'll tell her."

"She won't just show up on her own." 

"This is a dream, and if I go to sleep and wake up, maybe the dream will end." He looked away from her and stared at the brick wall until he finally slept.

Navi, frustrated and determined to help the princess, fluttered off.

First she tried the kitchen rooms, but each had been so asleep, the faint yelling of a fairy could be heard. Even Impa was immune to her shoutings.

She was about to give up hope when she saw Agatha walking down one of the halls. "Agatha!!! She screamed gleefully."

Agatha gave the fairy a curious look, and put her hands on her hip. "What is it now, pesky fly?"

Navi puffed her chest out, but resisted the temptation to pluck those hairs from the nasty woman's moles. "Zelda is missing, and nobody will wake up!"

The woman lifted one part of her hairy unibrow. "How did she go missing? Are you sure she's not just skipping through the flowers like the clean little virgin would?"

"I saw her and Prince Greg at Lake Hylia-"

"Probably doing the nasty no doubt."

Navi glared at her and again resisted the impulse to try to hurt the vulgar woman. "No, he was forcing himself upon her! The Link came, and they were about to duel… and Greg changed into some human looking monster… and then he said something about it not being fair… Then he took the Princess Zelda and disappeared!"

_Finally… the next part in our plan…_ Agatha thought mischievously. But she feigned the usual attitude one would have about this. "What!? Oh my… have you told anyone!?"

"I've tried, but they won't wake up!!!" Navi nearly cried it out.

"Go and get your rest fairy, I shall alert everyone immediately as soon as I get some decent clothes on!"

It was then Navi noticed that this woman was wearing a flimsy nightgown, and almost threw up in disgust. She nodded and left the scene, trying to get away from the horrible sight.

Agatha ran to her room, and smirked evilly. She changed into the appropriate clothing, but didn't do as she said she would. Instead, she went over towards a book on a book stand, and started muttering some words. Almost immediately she disappeared.

***

As soon as Ganondorf got to his castle, with the Princess Zelda in his arms, he smirked. But she didn't. "Ganondorf…" she growled.

She tried to push away from him, but he was much stronger than she was. "Yes, my Princess?" 

She spat on him and glared at him disgust. "I loathe you! NOW TAKE ME BACK!"

"I'm afraid not, little girl. We had a deal. This is the offspring of our deal."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO OFFER MYSELF TO YOU!"

"But you did." His smirk grew, and while one arm was holding her in a painful grip, he used his other hand to gently caress her cheek. But she tried to bite him, so he quickly pulled back. "And now I have the power to control and influence you. Goodnight Princess."

In his layer, his powers were 10 times much stronger, and his influences over her even more so. Inside of her mind, the most seductive voice started whispering words of sleep, beautiful dreams, and comfort. She almost immediately followed it into the state of total unconsciousness.

Ganondorf picked her up and placed her in the dungeon, with chains about her ankles and wrists. He smirked at the flawlessness of his plans.

"Now all I have to do is create a fake to distract everyone. People are fools. I am never fooled by the deception of illusions, while human beings seem to rather enjoy it."

He went to his library, which contained 8 book cases, all filled with the study of darkness. He smiled proudly, and went and picked out a specific volume, and went to his desk, and started flipping through the pages to find exactly what he was looking for.

Almost and hour passed, and he almost jumped as soon as he heard footsteps. But before she could even show herself, he grimaced. "Agatha…"

And as if on cue, she showed up in the doorway, and continued walking towards him. "You could've ATLEAST told me when you were making your move. I had to find out from some stupid little fairy!"

He smirked. _Well maybe I wanted you to stay there and out of my sight._ "I'm sorry, but Link came and spoiled most of the waiting part, so I took her here. While I pry at her mind though, they're going to get suspicious, and start searching for her. So now I'm looking for a solution."

"Well duh, create a double and send her in her place!"

He shook his head. "Won't work. They can't do anything by themselves, they have to be told what to do. They're like robots. They don't think on their own. I've tried to find something to remedy that, but that would be classified as white magic, and as you can see…" he gestured towards the books all over the place. "That is something that's out of my league permanently."

Then suddenly, he looked at her as if she was salvation. Then his eyes went back to a certain spell in his book for a second, then the gaze returned to her.

She was startled, she hadn't been looked at that way since she was 10 years old. "W-what is going through your mind?"

He closed his book. "I didn't realize how useful you'd become. YOU will take the place as Zelda! It will be hard, but there's a spell in here that can give you the appearances of Zelda! It might be too weak, for I doubt you'd ever be able to look as good as a grandma, let alone a young girl, but it might still work."

Agatha looked stunned, but then jumped in excitement. "YES!! FINALLY! BEAUTY SHALL RETURN TO ME!"

"Amen to that…" he mumbled, but shrugged. "You'll also have to act like her. I'm sure you can manage that perfectly well?"

"Yes sir! I can!"

"Good, now into the dungeon!"

***

A few hours later from the time Link went to sleep, he woke up. He smiled at Navi. She seemed to have fallen asleep too on his desk. Then all the sudden he remembered. "Is she still there…"

He ran towards the Princess's room, and braced himself before he went in. Slowly, he opened the door to look in.

When he looked in, he saw Zelda sitting on her bed, and trying without much success to get a long laced up boot onto her foot. Then she looked up, and smiled. "Good morning Link!"  



	20. No more bags of leathery skin for me!

****

Ugh… I got something in my eye, now it itches as if I had pink eye (oh gosh, please don't let it be… that is the most horrible condition…) and I banged my head pretty hard. Hard enough that there was an actual lump for 6 hours. I believe I've had my share of hardships. Oh yeah, not only that, but my allergies picked up in a car, with no tissues insight. 

While the day probably started out grand, it sure didn't end that way. Now, for my reviews…

Chris the Wolf Boy: ^_^ yep, my new found strength of continuing Prince Greg's badness (even though I would've continued it anyways) was from Greg. My own personal get back at him. I remember faintly that you said something about yourself being a girl, but I'm not sure if it was you or somebody else… and I don't remember taking anything you said the wrong way… nor did I even call you a guy recently…

Unless… you were that nice little reviewer I gave a good paragraph of a speech to. Assuming that, I'd like it if you didn't use foul language like that, seeing how my sister was about to see that and I barely got it off the screen in time. Other than that, I don't feel like saying anything else about it.

Lady Storm: Bwahahaha =P So you have! But, I don't feel like doing any butt kicking -_- I just feel like scratching the heck out of my eye. And yeah… usually I do write whenever I have an over serge of emotion, such as anger, or romantic little hormones that I get from reading an awesome romance book ^.^

Sakurelle: ^.^ Awww… thank you! I know what a bother it is to read a whole entire story that is this long all in one piece. Usually I let my fantasy catch a hold of me, and I go off to doing something else while daydreaming the rest of the story, then reading the rest of it later =P And I know how you feel about your friends changing boyfriends every second =P Well, I know how it makes me feel. And how annoying it is for them to be all, "oooh! I can't decide which one I'm going to say yes to! And blah blah blah!" 

MonoChronos: Hm… should I be mean and keep the secret to myself or no… =P Alright, this is how I do it. I get on microsoft word and get it all prepared, italics, bold, underlines, everything. Then I save it. Then I go to file, Save as HTML. It's really simple. And about Link and being able to see through and all that stuff… =D That is something you'll have to read on to find out about. 

Ani1: It did make me feel better. It's kinda like what I said to this other person who reviewed my story a little while ago. I didn't post a reply to her review on her, but I went ahead and sent it in an e-mail because I had already posted a chapter before I got hers. But anyways, as I was saying. It's a comfort to me (and no, this is not how it seems, I'm not sadistic) to realize that other people have problems just as bad. Kind of like… I'm not alone or something like that. That someone else can feel the hurt I feel, and can say "I know how you feel," and actually mean it. Thank you.

Thag: Yay!!! You realized I started writing again! =P Now I wonder when Ayescoper and Gohan will, and all of those other people whom were my usual reviewers! *hugs* thanks for your support too :) 

Now… with all that said and done… on with my story =)

Link blinked. "Zelda…" Not really caring that she was a princess, and he was just a lowly servant, he ran over to her and hugged her.

Agatha (our look a like Zelda) whom had never been hugged tenderly before, was almost giddy with joy. "Why Link!" she let out a small giggle. "You seem happy to see me!"

He abruptly let go and looked at her in a funny way. "What… what happened!? Why are you even here?! And…" _Why does she seem out of character… in her usual mood she would've ordered me to get out of her room immediately…_he was about to make a comment about it, but he decided against it. "Well, nevermind, what happened!"

Zelda gave him a funny look now. "What do you mean? Were you dreaming?" She sighed. "I need you to get out of my room now, so I may dress, please."

Link gave a quick nod, and left.

When she was a lone, she snapped her fingers in irritation. She went over to Zelda's vanity table, and took out a small crystal in one of the drawers. She muttered a few quick words in latin, and immediately Ganondorf's face appeared. 

"What is it now, did you already screw up!?!" He looked very p.o.ed

With a sigh of irritation, she started. "No! Infact, I didn't!" Then her voice became even more hushed. "What are we going to do about the memory problem? That fairy will be telling everybody! Link on the other hand, is very easily persuaded."

He laughed. "No need to worry about the fairy, her memory has already been twisted. As we speak, she's asleep. I didn't bother with Link, because not only is he human, and he is easily deceived, but with this feeling and sense that he almost lost Zelda… he'll be even more protective. It's best just to let it go as a realistic nightmare that he had. Try not to be too out of character, and get off being all happy about your beauty now. Remember, you are Zelda, not some blossoming virgin who is too shy to even look a man straight in the eyes. You are a stubborn snotty brat."

"But Ganondorf, I need you to make a final appearance. It'll be really suspicious for Link if you're just all of the sudden gone!"

"Hm…" he had a thoughtful look. "I already comtemplated that. I figured that you could come up with a pretty good excuse, you are exceptionable at lying…" he paused for a second. "But I guess I can't risk anything. I'll be there for breakfeast, then I shall make my departure."

With that, his image disappeared, and it immediately nothing more than a blue, round crystal.

"I see…" she said to herself. _Well, if this is all about deceiving Link, then I'll give him something he'll enjoy… seeing how he is going to be my main target in all of this._

She strided over towards the wardrobe closet, and started going through all of Zelda's dresses, gowns, and etc. "Hm… " she started, as she pulled out a red dress, with white sleeves and under gown. 

She immediately changed into it, and smiled at the image that came out in the full length mirror. The neck was a plunger, and showed quite a bit of her cleavage. She smirked, as she remembered her old body's wrinkly and scaley breasts. "No more leathery bags of skin for me!" she said gleefully, and gave them one bounce. "And plenty enough to get a reaction out of Link!"

She quickly picked a butterfly pin to tie up a little of her hair, to give her the touch of the innocent look, and pinched her cheeks to give them the color of blush. She smiled at herself in the mirror. 

When she was satisfied, she walked down the stairs. And made her way into the dining room. Everyone was there. Even Prince Greg was there, smiling at her all too knowingly and sitting near her spot on the table.

Link was not there, but Agatha was pretty sure that Prince Greg had made his appearance to him as well. But Impa, and some of the others were there with her, which was just as good incase Link didn't get to see Greg's little show for himself.

And just as expected, during the breakfeast, Greg put hand to his heart. "Zelda, my dear lovely princess…" he grabbed her hand fondly and kissed it. "It gives me grievance for the fact that I have to leave. I have just had word yesterday, and I'm desperately needed at my own castle. I haven't even gotten to go to where I was going to visit…" he sighed. "I'm sorry for having to tell you just now. I should've waited until after…"

Agatha shook her head, and cupped his hands in her own. "Don't worry Prince Greg, it was a pleasure having you here. My kingdom, is your kingdom. Don't ever forget that. I won't forget the most beautiful time you've shown me either…"

He nodded, smiling at her. He had an evil glint in his eyes, but only Agatha noticed it, and understood what it meant. 

The breakfeast went on as normal, and nothing else, but a few comments from the other people at the table about how sorry they were to see the prince leave too, was said. Everyone assumed that Agatha's silence was out of sorrow. And after that, Greg departed, and Agatha smiled to herself secretly when she noticed Link was smiling at his departure.

But then she feigned sadness. Without saying anything, she made a sudden run up to her room. Impa sort of gave a worried glance in her direction. "The poor princess… I myself noticed a strange attraction between the Prince Greg and her… maybe it a marriage could be arranged between the two."

Link look startled, and without realizing what he was saying, he blurted out, "Are you absurd?!"

Impa looked at him strangely, and he shook his head. "Nevermind what I just said, what I meant to say was… she's… well, she's young. I've been with her enough to know that she's not ready for such a thing. As her guardian, don't you agree?"

She raised an eyebrow. "She's 16, and as I'm sure you're quite aware of, most girls at the age of 14 have given babies to their husbands by now. Do you wish her to be a spinner before an appropriate suitor?"

He was silent, and looked away, but Impa smiled at this. "Maybe you should go comfort her. I'm sure she's quite sad, and she could use a friend." And with that Impa, walked away to go do some business of her own, mumbling something about trying to figure out where that kitchen maid Agatha had escaped to.

Quickly, he made his way up to her door, and he heard her conjuring of fake sobs. Feeling sorry for her, he softly knocked on the door. "Princess?"

There was no answer, but the sobs seemed to grow suspiciously louder. But he didn't notice it.

"Zelda… I'm your friend. You can let me in…"

There was a silence, and the door opened. Link smiled at her, not seeming to notice the fact that even though her eyes were red and puffy, they were completely dry.

Agatha immediately went to a sprawled out position on the bed, with her face down against a pillow, and slowly started up her fake sobbing again.

Link placed a hand on her back at first, carefully to see if she would allow it. Surprised that she didn't flinch away, or snap at him, he went ahead and started rubbing her back. "Honestly… I don't think it's that bad that he left…" he swallowed a little bit. He didn't want to give her the idea, but the fact that she was sad was getting to him. "And if it makes you that sad… I even heard Impa talking a little about a betrothal with him…"

Immediately she flinched up, and rubbed her eyes. Her sobbing stopped, even though it wasn't for the reason that Link thought it was. But continuing her act, she looked away and fixed her eyes on the wall. "Oh but Link…" she gave a sniffle. "It isn't that… it was just that… he seemed…" she couldn't find a good enough excuse. Mentally she started kicking herself. 

Link just nodded. Almost gleefully he asked, "So a marriage isn't what you wanted?"

_Dangit, now I'm getting this going too fast … better start getting snappy with him._ "This isn't any of your affair, you know!"

He looked away. He wondered why she was sending mixed signals, and he didn't know what to expect. At the moment, he couldn't understand her at all. _How can she seem totally herself… and totally off character the next? _

And he REALLY started pondering that when all the sudden he felt her throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. "I miss him so much Link!"

Mentally, he shrugged, and hugged her back, getting a tingling feeling that he wasn't quite sure how to explain, and started rocking her back and forth.

***

When Zelda woke up, she was NOT pleased. Waking up on cold damp bricks, in an expensive dress, and her hands and feet chained up was NOT the way for a PRINCESS to wake up. Immediately she let out a blood curdling scream.

When all that happened was a few echoes, she started belting the screams out even more. Shriller, longer, and more nerve wracking with each one. And that continued until Ganondorf came running yelling, "SHUT UP, SHUP UP, JUST SHUT UP!!!"

"I'LL SCREAM EVEN LOUDER IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"

"And if you do, I'll cut your throat out little missy. You're on my turf now, and I'll do with you whatever I want."

Immediately she got a frighten look, and started trying to cross her legs. All that came out was a laugh. "Again, you flatter yourself! Rape isn't my style, nor do I want you, haven't I told you that before?"

A little bit irritated, she glared at him, and her voice was shakingly calm. "What do you want with me?"

"I want the Triforce. And one way or another, you'll give it to me. Indirectly, or directly, intentionally or not, I don't care."

"You're wasting your time, I don't even know how to get my hands on it." 

"I wouldn't take your word for anything." He smirked. "But even if you didn't know how, you're still quite useful."

"Ransom?" she said, accusingly while smiling. "Well guess what? They won't stand for a ransom! They'll send soldiers and kick your butt! You can't keep me here!"

"You could said ransom… but why talk about this? Right now you need your beauty sleep, Princess, and I will help you achieve it until I feel fit to deal with you."

She shuddered as she felt cold and clammy lips on hers, but strangely she didn't fight back. Her mind screaming at her to fight back, but her body wouldn't. Instead, it followed the cool and seductive instructions it was being given to be a good and obedient little girl and to go back to sleep. And instantly, she did.

****


	21. What dirty thoughts you have, Princess!

Happy Thanksgiving! (well, for early thanksgiving, I'm going to Arkansas! So I won't be posting =P) 

^.^ I have a feeling that if I keep going the rate I'm going right now, I should have about… 300 reviews total in 8 days. I remember when I used to think 50 was a lot *sniffle* I have found satisfaction in my work!

Today's inspiration comes from Duvet (BoA) and Forgive Me (Godsmack). So… yay!

Ayscoper: Yay! You're back from the hospital! (I'm not sure how long ago you got back, but all the same!) *tackle/hugs you*

=( I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I know you were in the hospital for a long time. But I'm really happy that you're somewhat ok now, though I'm not sure how well. 

As for the story plot… well… I think I was away from it for such a long time I lost the feeling that I was getting while writing it back then, and then I started writing it with a new feeling when I started up again. I'm not really sure, because I can't judge too well on my own works, how well it mixes. 

Sakurelle: LOL, it's ok, I usually end up yelling at the screen myself ;)

MonoChronos: =P Read back over the story a bit, you'll see that Ganondorf has a very powerful trick up his sleeve getting around the fact that only royal family members can open the door of time.

Thaq-the-Upset: =P lol! 

Dan: ^_^;; Shush you! *puts duct tape over your mouth* She didn't feel Agatha's thoughts because she ah… was too frantic! 

When Zelda woke up again, she was even more so unpleased than last time. Because this time her stomach was angry as well. But remembering what happened last time she started screaming kept her quiet.

But she quickly groaned when she realized Ganondorf was in there, and watching her very intently. "Why in the heck are you here… go play with your magic!"

He just smirked. "I've been playing with my magic ever since you got here."

She spat at him, but the spit never got very far. It barely made it to the ground, while some still dribbled on her mouth.

"My, my, Princess. That's an attractive look. And you get to wipe that dribble off your mouth on yourself, even though it's most seducing."

"How flattering, now go away."

"Curious, are we Princess?"

"About WHAT!?!" she snapped, but an eyebrow went up.

"What I've been doing all this time?"

"Why would I ever be curious in a disgusting villain like you?!" her voice got shriller with each word. "Now either take me home or go away!"

"Your request has been denied, but I am quite certain you're lying when you say you aren't curious. So I shall tell you what I've been doing… or rather what you were dreaming, and I must say, Princess! You have dirty little thoughts running around in that mind of yours, and here I thought you were supposed to be the innocent little maiden that needed to be rescued!"

Even though the room was dark, her blush was quite evident. Her anger even more so. "Why you DISGUSTING PIG! The dreams of a young girl are not meant… for… for your MUSINGS! They aren't meant to be pried apart by men over the age of 50, by perverted, old, dirty bas-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her insult, for he was at her side in less than a second with a knife at her throat. "That is a foul word, and almost the worst in the English tongue. I may be many of the things you accuse me of, lord knows that the dark magic have taken most of my age with it! But I will NOT have you repeating that word at my expense! Do you understand me, Princess?" His words came out as a growl, but almost like a soft purring. Like a mother warning her kittens when they've gone too far.

She turned away, well aware of the cold blade pressed against her throat. She didn't want to give up defeat though. So she said in a defiant tone, "I'm thirsty."

He put his knife back up, but he didn't move from his spot. "I believe you have enough saliva to swallow to quench any man's thirst."

She glared at him. "I'm hungry too."

He rubbed his chin with his finger. "You know, there's this fascinating creature that I've always admired. I'm sure you've heard of it as well, or are you so sheltered in your castle life? It's called a fox. Whenever it's caught in a trap, it will sit there and chew off the leg that is caught in the trap. Almost heroic in a sense, and brave. To want to walk on only 3 legs for the rest of its life, just so it can live. Or is that just the greediness of every living thing, to want to live forever? However, I doubt a human being would ever do that, not with all the vanity that they seem to harvest."

"You speak as if you weren't one!" 

He smirked. "No Princess, I am beyond that. That is why I seek the power of the Triforce. To show these miserable fools of Hyrule, and the world, that their pathetic existence means nothing, and to teach them how to become more than just mere mortals!"

She laughed rudely. "So what? Now you're saying you're immortal?! You're a crazy old fool, and I despise you!"

"I'm sure you do, Princess, but unfortunately you're stuck with me until I get what I want."

"And I will give you nothing until I am well fed!" She emphasized the word "Well"

"Work before pleasure, my dear, or nothing at all!" He seemed even more dominating than before.

"WELL! I'm telling you, if I am not fed RIGHT NOW, then I shall SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!"

"And thus getting a repeat of last night, and I don't feel in the mood of giving any type of punishment like that right now…" he got closer to her, and almost touched her lips with his, "but I'm starting to think you want it now. I doubt it's even a punishment for you!"

She gasped, immediately tried to head butt him, but he drew away laughing harshly. "WHY YOU LITTLE… I OUGHT TO TAKE YOUR…" she paused for a second, blushing, but continued, "YOU KNOW WHAT AND TIE IT IN A KNOT!"  
"Oh, but Princess!" He tried to stop laughing, and barely succeeded. "That might me considered foreplay!"

But before she could retaliate, he put a firm hands against her mouth to shush her up. "Now listen, I want to get to work. And I doubt you want to continue this. And once we get done, I'll go get you a hearty meal to eat. But however, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say, then I'm going to go eat a meal myself, and then come back and we'll do things the hard way, whether if you feel like consenting or not. It's your choice."

She didn't answer, but she looked away from him. The protesting of her stomach was too much for her to continue her rebellion.

He took her silence as a confirmation. "That's a good girl. You know when to shut up." He took a deep breath. "What I want, is something that I can achieve with our without your cooperation. As you've previously figured out, I want the Triforce. But there's a problem. I don't even know where the sacred realm of the Triforce is hidden, let alone how to open it. And even though you may not know the way into the sacred realm, you do know where it is hidden."

He looked at her to see if she was paying attention, and continued. "I will be probing at your mind, and trying to find it out for myself. I wouldn't trust you for a second. Now, there are 2 ways we can go about this. You can either be a good girl and let me see what I need to see without a fight, or we can do this the hard way, and I'll pry your mind open by force. That won't be a pleasant experience. Not only will it be much better for you to endure, I also won't have to go through the embarrassing extras I might find embedded in your mind. Such as those fantasies of that servant you have! So please, save me the gag, and those fantasies of yours, and just cooperate."

Her expression was smug, and so was her voice. "And so what after? Will you just dispose of me?"

He rubbed his chin. "No, you'll still prove useful. Even if your mind doesn't harvest all the information I need, my forever faithful servant Agatha will easily get any information I need. She is still within the castle."

The grimace of disgust was evident on Zelda's face. "I knew that old disgusting hag was up to no good…"

"And indeed she wasn't. After we get that information, I shall use you to get the Triforce for me. I can control your body if I wanted, so don't bother trying to fight me. Then after that, you shall wish for the powers of the Triforce to be passed on to me, and that'll be the end. From that point on, anything that happens to you will depend on my generosity."

She smirked. "But you have one flaw in your plan, you evil sadistic pig! Impa will see right through any plan you try to conjure up! She will know something's wrong immediately by my disappearance! She wouldn't let anyone near the entrance to the sacred realm either!"

"I have ways around her. Anyways, didn't I say I would be using you?"

"She'll know something's wrong!" she muttered in defiance.

"I'm getting quite hungry, Princess, so please, let's just get this over with."

Without warning, he grabbed her face in between his hands, and held it so close to his face she could feel his hot steamy breath everywhere. He started murmuring incantations, and other things while she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Ganondorf!!! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

But he wasn't listening, and didn't even seem to hear her. All the sudden, dark hands made of dark energy emerged from his hands and into her face.

She was blinded and couldn't see anything, and she felt a crushing sensation all across her body. It was like the hands were smothering her in a sense. She started screaming and crying and everything, trying to get one good fresh gasp of air.

Then all the sudden a young attractive boy, with dark hair and eyes, bent down beside her sprawled out and struggling body. He grabbed her and started to cradle her in his arms, despite her random cursing and scratching. Then she heard a voice go throughout her head. _Stop fighting, and the pain will go away. It will be so much easier for you, and I promise you it'll be much more pleasurable as well._ Too tired to stop fighting anymore, she obediently gave in, and relaxed in the boy's arms. Immediately, all the pain went away, and fresh air was granted to her. Then she fell into a silky and blissful state of being.

****

Wow… you know… I never thought about it until I finished this chapter, all the way (finally)… There probably is a possible chance this could end up being Ganondorf/Zelda as well as a Zelda/Link story. 

… 

Weird. 

Oh well, cast your opinions. I think I already have figured out what I want to do, both roads seem pretty nice, but I want your opinions too.


	22. Oh Link Darling pooh! How does my dress...

****

It's so cool… it's like… all the people that were reviewing my story before are all starting to realize that I started updating again. It's like… so cool in one way, and weird in another… of course, right now, I have a major headache.

I realized that when I go to Arkansas, I'll be going with some complete strangers. Kinda freaky… There's one girl that's my age. Her name's Katie. All that I know is that she's Wiccan and loves horses. I hope she's into PS2, anime, Nintendo, and all that other stuff… cause other wise I'm afraid that we're not going to be very good buddies for each other ^_^;;

I don't really have any reviews yet, and even if I did, I'm not in a mood to talk to my reviewers. Headaches are horrible. I write this chapter in irritation =P

However…for the one review I've gotten so far -

Ani1: =P Well, as one person said… I can't remember if it were you or someone else, this story is in my own way saying that there really ain't such a thing as black and white. There is no pure good or pure evil, it all depends on just what you're fighting for. There is always a silver lining with that black cloud, and always a little dirtiness in that white cloud.

Also, for all of you Gundam Wing lovers. I've realized something. If you've ever listened to the full version of Just Communication (singers and all) It kinda sounds like they're saying in the beginning "I've got hojo!" I know it's "hope though" and then at the end… it just sounds wrong =P And it would sound even more wrong if that "hojo" was turned into "mojo" 

*cough* but nevermind what I say. Just read.

"Oh LIIIIIIIINK!" 

Link cringed immediately. Agatha's voice had once again proven that it could go up well over 3 octaves. But he smiled, and turned towards her general direction. 

She was coming down the stairs, and was smiling brightly at him. When she got all the way down the stairs, she gave a slight twirl and started rustling her dress around. Looking at him expectantly, she asked, "Well? What do you think?"

Link, whom had been chosen as her inspector for the last 4 days, noticed the low cut neck line. Timidly he looked away. 

Her smile faded into a huge smirk, but Link didn't notice. "Well, what do you say?"

Navi, whom had been very wary of Agatha's thoughts, sat on Link's shoulder and stared at her suspiciously. "Don't you think it's a bit provocative? Infact, all of your dresses of late have been a bit-"

"SHUT UP!" she snapped, and made a movement to dust the fairy off his shoulder.

Defending his fairy friend, he grabbed a hold of her wrist before it got to his shoulder. "No hurting the fairy." He looked at her a bit curiously. "But she is right, you know. The guards have been staring at you whenever you walk by like hawks eyes their prey."

She fluttered her eyes at him, and Navi rolled her eyes. She moved herself closer to him. "So you've been noticing other people staring at me now?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he let go of her. "It's kind of obvious when they do. Anyways, I'm going to go help the other-"

"Oh Link! I thought you were my friend!" She stuck her lower lip out and made a pouting face. "Why don't you just spend the day with meee?"

Navi would've started pulling her hair by now, but it was out of respect that she didn't. She knew that there was a drastic change in the Princess, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Lately her thoughts had become covered like a thick fog. Navi couldn't figure out anything. She knew it wasn't good though, and had definitely affected the Princess for the worse.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" 

Navi made a few gagging gestures, but no one noticed.

"Princess Zelda, I-" 

"Now I just told you just to call me Zelda only yesterday!"

It was his turn to get annoyed, but he bit back the irritated sound of his voice. "Well, I can hardly forget the warning you gave me when Princes Greg was here to call you Princess Zelda at all times."

Agatha looked away in feigned regret. "I wish you would forget about that…"

"And anyways…" he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Zelda… you've been changing. A lot. I don't know what it is, but I can't but thinking you've just become… a completely different person. Like you're not even Zelda at all…"

He put a hand on her shoulder and fingered the material of her dress. "And all of these dresses you've been wearing lately… what happen to the innocent modest ones you used to wear before?"

Inside of her mind, Agatha was desperately trying to think of an escape route. _Crap crap CRAP! Impa has already been eyeing me suspiciously… ah! I know! Water works!"_ Innocently, she turned her face back to Link to reveal all too fake tears.

But Link didn't seem to notice, however, Navi did. But instead of saying anything, she fluttered of irritably. Agatha would've loved to have stuck her tongue out at the fairy, but knew she had to pull off a nice show for Link.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what's gotten into me…" she made a quick sob and sniffle, and rubbed her fake tears against the sleeve of her arm.

Feeling pity on her, Link took a hold of her. He gave her a soft and caressing hug, while running his hand up and down her spine. "It's ok… I just want the old you back."

But that was NOT something Agatha had in mind… well… she might've been acting her younger self, but she definitely wasn't going to be acting like the old Zelda. 

Abruptly she rubbed herself up against his groin, and started nibbling on his ear.

_What in the heck!_ Link would've pulled back, but then she quickly went for the gold and forcefully kissed Link.

Any normal man, being under the circumstances that a pretty young lady was pressed up against him and throwing herself at him, probably would've fell prey to her attempts at seduction. But Link was already way too wary about her to be taken by surprise.

Almost as quick as the kiss started, he pushed her away from him.

At first, nothing was said. What could be said? Agatha knew what she wanted to say, but knew she couldn't risk her cover any more.

She rubbed off the smeared lipstick, and coolly walked back up to her room. She grabbed the crystal out of the vanity desk, and called Ganondorf's image.

It took longer than last time, but he nevertheless responded. Before she had the chance, he started speaking. "Good job Agatha, I was watching the whole entire thing. But I bet you can still chance staying there one more night."

Prepared for a butt beating, she blinked in surprise. "…You're pleased with what happened!?!" 

"I have the whole scene recorded. I was very impressed. You've done exactly what I've wanted you to do!"

"Throw myself at him!?! Ganondorf, if that was what I wanted then I would've-"

"Just shut up and change out of that dress. It's disgusting to see you flaunting an innocent's girl body off like that just because you're wearing the skin. Be prepared for a rough time before I come to take you back."

She glared at the crystal, and threw it back in the drawer. "What in the heck is he talking about…"

Without much enthusiasm, she got up and changed her clothes into a nice plain black one. It showed off her shoulders, but she didn't care much anymore. She put on two long black gloves, and a few gold chains with the Triforce emblem around her waist.

When she looked at the vanity mirror, she smiled. "Now I truly look what I am… someone who's fought their way through life, and has come out a hardened freebie. Even if more excessively beautiful."

She gave a final sigh, then looked down at her chest. "I'll miss having a firm chest though… those saggy ones are so hard to keep up!"

***

Zelda came too, but slightly more pleased than the last 2 times. She had a huge tray of food sitting in front of her, and the chains around her hands were gone. There was also a wonderfully huge glass of water with ice in it.

Immediately she grabbed at the turkey leg, and started eating it like a starving puppy. It had been almost a full day since she had last ate, and she was definitely ready to sacrifice her dignity to get as much food in her as fast as she could.

She quickly polished off the 2 turkey legs, and vegetables on the side. Then she turned to the glass of water and downed that quickly as well. But almost immediately as soon as she got done eating, the chains reappeared on her wrists, and they were back against the wall.

She blinked in surprise, and started struggling. "What in the heck!?!" She continued pulling, but nothing really seemed to have changed from before.

Ganondorf laughed as he reappeared. He sat down on the chair and smirked at her. "So, Princess, now that we are revived, we're going on to the next part of the plan."

Along with her happy tummy, her rebellious spirit came back in full flare. "I REFUSE!"

He sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. "I thought we already cleared this before that you had no say in this."

"Well I CERTAINLY didn't hear you that well, then did I!?"

"Just shut up and listen. I've found out everything I needed to know in your mind. I know where the sacred realm is, and I know how to open it."

She laughed. "I told you before, your plan has too many flaws in it! It can't work!"

He just smirked at her, and pulled out a crystal ball. It was quite large, almost the size of her head. But that didn't matter to her. What DID matter however, was what was inside of the ball.

"THAT'S ME!!!" She screamed. 

He rubbed his ear a bit, but only stared at the ball himself. "Enchanting, when you're watching yourself, isn't it?"

She didn't do anything, only continued staring.

He continued. "Actually, that isn't you."

"What?" She looked at him as if he was mad. "What do you mean? THAT'S MY BODY!"

"Correct. That is your body. However, that is not you. You are here, and while that image of you may be the exact copy of your body, but you can't be in two places at once. So, my faithful servant, Agatha, has been doing some improvisation. Though I must say, she'd never be good in any type of play."

Zelda grimaced in disgust. "And she's wearing those dresses that one of the guards got for me… he bought a whole entire stack of them for me; said I needed to brush up on how to seduce a prince into being my husband…"

"And I have the feeling you'd never wear that."

She ignored him, and continued staring. "They'll see through that disguise. While you may have most of them fooled, Impa and Link will see right through it!"

He laughed. "Your ignorance is amazing. She's been there for 4 days, and Impa hasn't given a suspicious glance her way, and with Link… well… just continue watching."

Mesmerized, she watched the body move down the stairs, and saw her mouthing the words. There weren't any sounds, as the figure glided down the stairs gracefully. She would've laughed at when she tried to smack the fairy, but jealousy caught at her when she noticed Link grabbing her wrist.

Slowly she started twisting a piece of her dress. She started muttering, "Please realize it's me…" but not loud enough for Ganondorf to hear. It didn't even come out as a sound.

Then she saw the embrace, and how he casually rolled his hand up and down her back, and then saw the sudden movement of Agatha's to him, and saw the kiss.

Thanks to Ganondorf's magic, he had extended the scene a little bit to add on to the affect, and then turned it off. She never saw Link push Agatha away.

She looked down at her legs, and felt something welling up inside of her. She was sure if it was sorrow, or anger, but it was definitely a mixture of something.

Softly, Ganondorf's voice came. "Now what was that about everybody seeing through a disguise?"

He smirked when she didn't answer. She couldn't answer. "Now can we stop jacking around and get to work? I'd like to get this done and get my servant back. And I'm sure you want your Link back. After all…" he made the crystal show an up close image of him. "He is what you made this whole deal about, even if you don't remember what happened."

She nodded, but didn't answer.

"I have business to attend to. I'll let you decide what you want to do." 

With that, he left her to the cold cell.

****

This one was kinda pathetic to me… I don't know how. It just didn't seem AS good… but oh well ^.^ The story is coming to an end! I'm so excited!


	23. Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?

****

It's been a REALLY long time since I've written a chapter, and I must confess, that yes, I was avoiding writing. However, like I promise, I will finish this story, whether it be in 1 month or another year =P 

I've had a problem with REALLY getting into the story again, and I have no clue why. It just happens like that. If you write stories too, I think you know what I'm talking about. I think it's because my writing style changed, just like everyone's does after a long period of time. But, this is how it's going to work out with this story depending on what type of mood I'm in when I come to the "final chapter". It will either end happy goody goody or bad and in a cliffhanger with a promise of a sequel. I can almost guarantee that it will be the first. I've been wanting to finish this story for a while, and I'm afraid that because of that I might become a little hasty in my last chapters. Anyways, I hope you can enjoy.

Link went to Impa's room and started knocking furiously. As luck would have it, she wasn't in. He ran around to the kitchen, but no one was there except for one of the younger maids. He grabbed her by the shoulders, a bit drastic, and asked her, "Where's Impa!?"

"I…" she was shocked. She bit her lip and looked around innocently. "I'm not sure, I think she might be at the Temple of Time, I'm not sure."  
Link let go of her and started to run out of the kitchen. Trying to offer more help, she yelled after him. "She'll be back later!" But she got no response.

Navi saw Link running, out the door, and flew after him. "Where are you going!? I thought –"

"I need to find Impa, do you have any clue where she is?" 

Navi shrugged. "No, I've been sulking. Where's your princess?" She added the question in a sarcastic voice.

"That isn't Zelda, I don't know what happened to her." He shuddered in disgust. No matter how pretty she looked, it was just her body, and the attitude the being inside of her was taking had disgusted him thoroughly. All he could think about at the moment was that, and the event where Prince Greg had taken her that he had figured as a dream.

"Right, something I already knew, so where are we going?" She yawned, giving a bored impression.

"The Temple of Time, I'm not sure if Impa's there or not, but she needs to know!"

Ganondorf stared into a crystal sphere, and gazed at the princess. He knew that Link would be making his way to find him, through any means he could, and alerting anyone who might be able to help him. He needed not to read his mind to already know that he knew that Agatha was not the princess.

He had wanted Zelda to come willingly to him, but Agatha had destroyed any possibility of that. It would've been so much easier… he growled. Atleast she'd done something that he could exploit as a way to weaken Zelda's defense.

"I can't wait any longer…" he muttered. "That kid is irrational, and that could destroy everything I've tried hard to achieve. I need to move fast."

Had he of waited until she joined his evil plans of her own free will, she would've been a very good evil pawn of his. She would've been the quintessence of evil, and not stupid zombie that would follow his every command. It also would've been much more fun to see her betray everyone on her own accord too, rather than just because he said so.

He closed his eyes, and started muttering more words. They steadily grew louder and clearer and dark ghost like hands appeared from out of his own, and entered the crystal and went straight to a glowing light emitting from where Zelda's soul was. There was no physical movement from Ganondorf or her. She just stared blankly as the dark hands went into her body and clenched her soul and blinded off the light.

He blinked after it was done and there was no light left, breaking his concentration away. "That was easy." He got up, and started making his way down to the dungeon.

When he was in Zelda's cell, she didn't move at all. She continued to stare blankly ahead of herself. _The spell worked very well!_ he thought all too proudly to himself. He went down and crouched beside her, unlocking all of her binds. He stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "Stand up," he commanded in a stiff voice.

Gracefully, she stood up and stared at him. There was no life in her eyes. He sighed in frustration. _Dangit, I don't want people thinking she's possessed, I want them to think of her as EVIL! _"Do you have any clue who I am?"  
She nodded her head dumbly. "Yes, Master Ganondorf."

"Do you know what I want?"

"I shall only know what you tell me, Sire."

He wanted to kick her, but decided against it. "Can't you atleast pretend that you're alive and not some dumb idiot?"

"How can I be alive when I'm being controlled by someone who basically tells me if I am to live or to die?" Her voice was so monotone that it was about to drive him nuts. The screaming would've even been better than this. Perhaps when she was gone, he'd be able to control her thoughts, expressions, and words as well.

He went reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword. He tossed it to her. She caught it and did a few swishes with it. He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Instead of the dress she wore, her clothes were replaced with armor made of iron that looked as if it was specifically designed for women. The overall outcome was someone that looked somewhat like a blonde Xena. 

He took a few steps back and smiled at his handy work. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Atleast it makes up for the dull expression. Now, shall we go put on our show, Princess?" He grabbed her and brought her inside of his cloak. Immediately they vanished.

Link ran into the Temple of Time, clearly out of breath. Riding a horse up to the temple was not something that crossed his mind. He looked around frantically, but he saw no one. He cursed silently while kicking the wall.

He slunk down against the wall and onto the ground in a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Princess…" he muttered. 

"Whatever for, Link?"

He looked up and saw her, Zelda. He blinked. At first his hear gave a leap, then he knew immediately something was off. Her expression was completely dull, and she didn't even seem real. Plus he couldn't really imagine the warrior outfit she had on was something she'd wear. 

"Get out of here!" He yelled angrily. He didn't want any fake princess around him. 

"You wanted me here, I am here," she continued in a monotone, "so why should I be forced to leave so soon?"

Navi looked the girl up and down carefully. "Link… she isn't the same as she was in the castle, she is different. I don't this is the same imposter, but-"

He shook his head. "I don't care Navi, this isn't her." He drew a dagger out of his boots, and held it out in a threatening way. "I said to leave NOW. I have no clue who you are, but you're not Zelda!!!" 

"Actually, she is." A pair of boots with iron heeling clanked into the temple. Ganondorf stood tall and proud, glaring at Link. "Although, she is quite different looking, eh?"

****

*shrugs* Not so good, or as good as I'd like this chapter to be, but I've never been that good of an action writer. =P You try writing something like that and trying to keep in mind the same style of writing you used over 3 months ago and see how well you do! =P 


	24. Mwaha! COME TO THE DARKNESS!

**I'll try to make this chappy better, ^_~ IT'S SNOWING IN TEXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy ^.^ I let my ferret outside to play in the snow. She liked it. Then one of my dogs, one that's so big that if it were to stand up to beg she'd be taller than me, came up and started following her – she didn't like that too much. Then one of my littler dogs decided they wanted to play with Leilah =P So then I had to end her experience and take her back inside. BUT YAY!!! IT'S SNOWING IN TEXAS ON VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though this is the worse day of the year for me -_- *sniff* Mesa have no valentine except for some guy whom I don't like =p**

Thank you to all my reviewers who happened to see it =P Yeah, I know, kinda ironic that I'd go ahead and update on Friday the 13th. Actually, it was a very good Friday the 13th. It must've been opposite day yesterday. It actually started snowing yesterday during class and we got 20 minutes of doing nothing but staring out the window at the snow. *snicker* yeah, and I agree, much better than my 2 chappies =P This one is better, in my opinion anyways. I started getting more into the story in this one. I don't think there'll be any more humor stuff until like… the last chapter. This part is kinda… serious =P N E ways, thanks again!

Anyone ever heard of Thalia before? Some Spanish used-to-be-tomboy chick? I en't Mexican but… yeah. She has a song named A Quien La Importa that's really good. I even liked it and I'm the most critical person of Spanish music there ever was. Maybe that Spanish 1 class is getting to me -_-

"Actually, she is. Just looks quite a bit different, eh?" 

"What do you mean!?! How can she be the princess!" Link was still glaring at what he thought was a clone. 

"Because the one who kissed you was the clone." Ganondorf shrugged. "Although I can't believe you didn't realize she wasn't before that… disturbing kissing scene." He laughed. "I would reveal who she was, but even that'd be too cruel to you if you knew who it really was kissing you." He put a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "However, this is the real Zelda. So, what're you waiting for? Aren't you going to greet your princess properly?"

Link gripped his dagger even harder. He couldn't believe that he'd thought Zelda's kidnapping was only a dream when he knew it had seem so real. "You scum…," he muttered. "What evil have you done to her!?"

"I've done nothing to her! She is the one who let me in to do what I wanted to her purity. I have done nothing to her physically, and I have not performed any actions that she didn't want me to do. She is like this right now because she chose to be." He smirked. "Though I must thank you for helping her make your decision. Anything my servant did, Zelda's temporary clone, I saw. I decided I'd just let Zelda know what all was going on at the castle during her stay at mine." 

Link remained silent. He couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. He felt alarmed, embarrassed, and somewhat stupid. Then he felt even worse when he couldn't think of anything to say. Navi remained silent as well, except for whispering into Link's ear, "Don't worry, I'll find Impa…" and then she fluttered towards the window and slipped out a crack with Ganondorf unaware that she was even there by dimming her light so that she blended in with everything else. 

(A.N. This next section is inside Princess Zelda's eh… soul I guess. What's going on with her, etc.)

Zelda was huddled up in a corner, and looking at a mirror. No matter what she did, the figure in the mirror didn't move, even if it was her reflection. Everywhere, there were dark veils, so very little light was let in. 

She stood up and walked over to the mirror. She started screaming at it. No reaction. The reflection just continued staring at her.

She looked at all the dark veils around her. "I don't like them," she stated clearly. She walked over to them and started trying to tear one down. A little light was let into the room, and the reflection in the mirror started to move.

Zelda gave a little scream happily. With more eagerness, she started trying to rip the rest of the dark veil down. Then all the sudden a dark energy force came out of no where and knocked her down to the ground. The dark energy started to shape itself into a figure that looked much like herself.

"It's no use trying to fight it, you might as well just give up and be a good little princess. Maybe I might let you out!" She started laughing.

Zelda blinked. She looked back at the mirror. It was still the same, just emotionlessly staring. She turned back to the figure, glaring. "I need to get out of here! I can't stand this darkness!"

The dark reflection put her hands on her hips while laughing. "Maybe if you're a good little girl and go back to your little corner, I won't kill you when I'm done!"  
Zelda sat up. "Done with what!?!"

"You'll know in time, now go to sleep."

"You know that you won't have a chance whenever Impa or Link gets here." She crossed her arms. "You can't control them!"

The figure laughed again. "Would you like to know what's happening? Link doesn't even want to believe that you're the real Zelda right now, probably because he's so infatuated with your look-a-like. Impa has abandoned you, and is no where to be found. Isn't life just grand?"

"…I don't care what you say! You're just twisting everything up to make it look as if everyone is against me! JUST GO AWAY!" She started screaming her head off. Almost immediately she felt something knock up hard against her face. She rubbed her cheek. "What do you want with me!?!"

"I want you to be a good girl and stop trying to cause trouble. But I can understand that you're getting restless." She snapped her fingers, and instead of the lifeless reflection of Zelda on the mirror, it showed herself in some type of female warrior outfit standing beside Ganondorf facing Link. "So I'll give you some entertainment."

Zelda blinked. She knew that she had no control over what her body did at the moment, but she was still shocked just to actually see herself in the real world. "What's happened so far?" she asked in a helpless voice.

"So far, they've been discussing what a fool your honey buns is. I mean, thinking that that disgusting vulgar clone of yours was actually you. Thinking that you being kidnapped was all a dream. I can't believe you like him. I mean, he played himself right into Malon's hands first, then he goes after someone who couldn't possibly be thought of as you? I think-"

"SHUT UP!" Zelda was on the verge of attacking the figure made of dark energy, knowing that it'd be useless and that she'd just get beaten up to a bloody pulp. 

"Suit yourself." The figure disappeared, leaving Zelda alone with her mirror tv.

Zelda watched intently as the mouths moved without any sound. Then all the sudden she gave a cry as Link leaped at Ganondorf trying to cut him up to shreds.

"You still haven't told me what you've done to her!" Link lowered his dagger, not sure what to do now, other than to keep talking even if he did feel retarded.

"Actually, I have. She's let me into her soul, and now she is my servant in all things. An obedient, tamed pet. Anything I ask, she does."

"She wouldn't have ever let anyone do that!" He smirked. "Nice try, but I know Zelda! She has a fiery spirit, and wouldn't allow anyone to exploit her without putting up a fight!"

He laughed rudely. "I'm sorry my boy, but it's the truth. While you played around with the whore, she saw everything and made her decision. You're nothing but a pawn, and I'm about to get what I've been wanting for years! AGATHA!"

Agatha, still in her princess disguise, walked up to Ganondorf, appearing from the shadows like magic. "Yes m'Lord?"

"Give Zelda the item." 

"Yes sir." Agatha gave Zelda the Ocarina of Time. Then she pointed at the alter of the temple. "Go play this at the alter. Play the Song of Time."

Zelda looked at Ganondorf for approval. He nodded. She slowly went up to the alter.

Link, confused and not knowing the significance of the song or the ocarina, continued to question Ganondorf. "Agatha!? The… servant…?"

He laughed again. "I wanted to spare you, but, yes, the old nasty moley woman was your lover. Maybe after this I'll go ahead and let you have her to yourself! Maybe I can have the Princess Zelda, eh? I always have liked my women obedient."

If it wasn't for all the anger going throughout Link's body, he would've thrown up right there and then. In fury that Ganondorf had even said such a thing, Link got an even tighter grip on his dagger and charged at him about to cut him up into as many pieces as he could, not really realizing he was going up against someone who'd probably beat him in any battle.

Navi went back to Hyrule Castle, assuming that Impa must've returned by now. She was lucky, because Impa was just coming up to the drawbridge at that very moment. She fluttered over and sat on Impa's shoulder. 

"Impa!"  
"What is it?" She could tell something was wrong just by the worried high pitched tone of Navi's voice.

"The Zelda that's been in the castle was a complete clone, as I'm sure you've been suspecting, and… well… the real Zelda, well, I whom I think is the real Zelda, is now at the Temple of Time with Ganondorf. Link is there by himself too!"

Impa kicked her horse hard and it went into a full blast canter in the direction of the temple. Navi flew with her. "I believe it is the real Zelda though, even though she is definitely possessed. I'm afraid Link might not be able to trust his own judgement on her though. He's already been fooled once and if I know him, he won't be so keen as to trust it just yet."

Impa didn't answer, and tried to urge the horse to go even faster. When they got to the temple, Impa hardly even tried to slow the horse down as she cleanly jumped off and landed in a crouched position on her feet. She stood up and ran into the temple. She hesitated in shock as she found Ganondorf on top of Link, with a dagger in his hand holding it to Link's neck, and Zelda up at the alter with the Ocarina of Time, and Agatha (still looking like Zelda) looking completely confused as if not knowing what to do at the moment. 

****

BWAHA! THE DRAMATC-NESS OF IT ALL!!! =) Have fun til the next chappie!


	25. More darkness!

****

*sniffle* dun worry, I probably won't have the chance to make LONG drawn out waiting periods for new chappies. This story is coming very near an end. Of course, like I said, I could just make this a cliffie and make a sequel about a year from now with all the chapters already written out, but… yeah, this story kinda needs to come to an end. It'll be the first really good fanfiction I've ever completed, and believe me, I will be partying when this is over =P

I've been thinking about going ahead and changing all the names, make the plot slightly different, and edit a lot… and then I'm gunna try to get it published =P That'd be so cool. Then I could do my own art work for it and everything =P It could be some teenager book or whatever. As it is right now though… I have enough creative thoughts to carry out. Whenever we get our Spring Break from school, I'm going over to a friend's house to make myself a medieval dress =P It'll be so cool!!! 

Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and such. I'd like to name you each and individually… etc. etc., but.. yeah =P I got like… 15 reviews, and … =P Going out and saying thank you to each individually and adding my comments is something I don't really have much time for right now. I have been strangely addicted to Chrono Trigger now. 

However, there is one person who I'd like to thank specifically (heh, the person with the longest review gets more brownie points with me! =P If any type of whore, I'm a review whore =P) Pinguicha. Thank you =) Though I am some what over it now, it's really nice to have someone say things like you just said. *sniff* makes me get all warm inside. And yeah… let the world think what it wants. Some people hate David Boreanaz, but heck, I think he's the sexiest guy in the world now =P But yer right, as long as you have your own support system for yourself, whether it be your own reasoning, blocking out their comments, or friends, you can continue living in your own special world without it collapsing completely =)

__

NOTE: For story's sake, let's just say the Sheikah have got some type of protective power that can basically stop any energy attack sent their way, as long as it wasn't the same type of energy of their own.

Impa felt her heart skip a beat as Zelda started to dully play the Song of Time. "DON'T!" She screeched as she ran towards her. She knocked her down in a half tackle before Zelda could get out the whole song. 

She got up quickly and stared at the possessed princess. She knew what the dullness in her eyes meant. She bit her lip, and looked in Link's direction. Navi had just come to his rescue and had used some type of fire spark and shot it into Ganondorf's eye. She immediately started to retreat to avoid getting swatted down like a fly. 

"LINK!" 

Link rolled away from Ganondorf, whom was now covering his eyes and cursing, using every bad word he could think of. He glanced at Impa, forgetting to thank Navi. He got up quickly and ran over towards Impa's direction.

Ganondorf, regaining his posture, held out his hand and started muttering some chant. Instantly, a black ball of dark energy started to form in his hand. He shot it out in Link's direction. It would've got him, but Impa quickly intercepted it and diminished it away with some type of opposite energy field that seemed to protect her. 

Link let out a cry as he saw it hit her, then stared in confusion as it just sort of dispersed into a mist that just faded. Impa grabbed unsheathed her sword, which hung around her waist, and held it up in fighting stance. Ganondorf grabbed his own, and made some type of mock gesture to just try to come at him. 

He turned around, and saw Zelda, who was still just numbly sitting on the ground, and ran over towards her. Agatha, decided to take action, grabbed a small dagger that came out of her boot, and charged at him while sounding out her own battle cry. 

She made a swing at his face, but Link ducked, and hit her hard in the gut. She kneeled over in pain, experiencing her first punch ever. Not taking any chances, Link manipulated the dagger out of her hand and into his own, and hit her hard in the back of the head with the handle. The blow knocked her unconscious, and she laid sprawled out onto the floor.

By now, Zelda had stood up, and was about to start playing the ocarina. Currently, Ganondorf had Impa cornered, with his sword clashed up against hers, each of them trying to over power each other. However, Navi, who was fluttering around, trying to figure out some way she could help without getting hurt, heard the first note, and started screaming in panic, "DON'T LET HER PLAY THAT SONG!!!"

Ganondorf let go of the sword with one hand, and punched Impa in the face. Immediately, her sword went upwards and sliced off a chunk of skin off his forehead. Had she had aimed it, she would've been able to take his nose off. 

Ignoring the pain, he saw her swing her swords down towards his head. He held up one arm with the sword in his head, and with his other arm, he tensed it up and swung at her sideways in a powerful blow to her side. She wheezed out in pain, but kept her defense up with her sword as he tried to make a clean swipe of her head.

Link turned to Zelda, wanting to make sure she didn't play the song, but also wanting to help Impa. He grabbed her ocarina, and shoved it down his pocket. He ran towards Ganondorf to aid Impa, but Ganondorf let out a grunt, much like someone who was constipated, and a dark energy field appeared around him and Impa, and threw Link back to the ground.

He rolled over to get up, and scrambled to regain his feet when he heard Navi scream "LOOK OUT!" and a loud CLANK. He felt a blade slice some of his hairs off the back of his head. When he looked to see his attacker, Zelda was standing there, with a sword, ready to strike at him. "No…" he muttered. 

Zelda smirked, and held the sword up and pointed it directly at him. "I wish to have my ocarina, if you please." Her words were without any feeling or life, and very uncanny. They chilled Link's spine, and made a few hairs on the back of his neck start to prickle.

Navi landed on Link's shoulder. "She doesn't know what she's doing Link! Don't hurt her!" 

"I know that…" he growled in impatience. "So what CAN I do?"

"Give it to me now, or I shall slice you into shreds." Zelda tightened her grip, and gave a more aggressive appearance.

Navi grew a bit nervous, and her voice went up a few pitches. "Just defend against her, we can't do anything for her by fighting and being aggressive against her too. We have to wait until Ganondorf releases his hold on her."

"Time's up." She drew her sword back ready to strike, and leaped at him.


	26. Wanting is more pleasure than having thi...

OK, this chapter was written in somewhat excitement (I just got done watching Angel. *sniff* My poor vampire honey buns…) and in a rush. I wanted to hurry up and get this done. ^.^ I'VE GOT A SEMI-GOOD ENDING PLANNED!!! BWAHA!!!! So yeah, now I'm trying to get past this part as quick as I can so I start trying to write it =P

Oh yeah, and by the way, yeah. I suck at writing action parts. So guess what that means =P This battle shooooould be done by the end of this chapter…

MonoChronos: Nah, I don't like sequels that much. This'll be it. I have a good ending finally planned.

Gohan-Chan: Aww… why not? *sadistic voice* it's fun hurting people…

And I've acquired a taste of liking cliff hangers. So eh… yeah =P This will be a horrible cliff hanger!!! But if you're allll good *paternal voice* I just MIGHT do the next chappie quickly.

__

BIG IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! *Cough* I just now realized that I never mentioned anything about the 3 stones. You know, the ruby, the emerald, the sapphire? Well… uh… yeah! It's an AU!!! We don't need them in this story =D So eh… yeah, just forget that part! AND as another note, the Master Sword is within the room that the door of time protects… but um… yeah, it's in the other dimension of the sacred realm… yeah… that's it! Instead, the Triforce rests there. Cause I REALLY don't want to have to do the sacred realm thing =P

(A.N. This starts out in Zelda's mind)

Zelda wanted to burst out screaming, and start smashing the mirror into shards. However, she didn't, seeing how she'd only get more bruises to her face. She'd tried earlier whenever Ganondorf had made a cheap shot at Impa. 

She even stood up whenever she saw herself leaping at Link to try and kill him, ready to go through with destroying the mirror, but then she cooled off whenever he dodged her attack. So far, they were just circling each other, with her body making random and rather annoying comments. You know, the annoying kind that a boss makes like, "Just give up! What's the point?"

Of course, Link never answered these remarks, he just stood with his dagger ready to try and fend off her sword if she came at him again like that.

Impa and Ganondorf were still going strong. It was hard to even tell which one was winning. Impa seemed to be more tired and weaker, but he seemed to have the received the most blows to his face. She wasn't sure about the rest of their bodies. Impa didn't have as good as armor as Ganondorf had on since she wasn't ready for a tough battle, so she probably had more body hits than he did.

What truly peeved her was that she couldn't control anything that she wanted to see. She'd see herself making another lunge at Link, and all the sudden the mirror would switch it back to Impa's battle. Then it went to Navi, and showed only her at moments.

Suddenly, it switched back to Link. He was looking like he was in deep panic, and was running towards the side. She assumed it was Impa he was trying to reach. Then, her lifeless body grabbed him and shoved him down onto the ground. She straddled him to where he couldn't get up, and held her sword to his throat. She started to move it back in forth in tiny little motions. Zelda could see the pain he was feeling from his clenching fists. 

Finally reaching her limit, she got up, and started screaming, "SHOW EITHER LINK OR IMPA!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID FAERIE!"

For a split second, she felt something crawl on her skin. She let out a little cry. Her skin almost felt as if she was being dipped into water. Then, the room became distorted. Cracks started appearing in the ceiling, and the ground underneath gave way. She screeched at the top of her lungs as she started to fall down into the hole that seemed to suck her in.

"Umph!" Was the sound Impa made when Ganondorf made a final blow to her stomach. She kneeled over, barely hanging onto her sword as her arm limply flopped downwards. He smirked. She was no longer capable of fighting, atleast not well enough to save herself from him. 

"IMPA!" Link took his gaze off of Zelda, and looked at Impa. He instantly turned around, without thinking, trying to go to her rescue as Ganondorf grabbed Impa's hair and lifted her face up to meet his.

This was all Zelda needed. She made a lunge at Link, and pushed him down onto the ground. In shock, Link let go of his dagger and it clattered onto the ground a good few yards away from him. Immediately, she was on top of him with her sword to his throat. 

"Zelda!" He gasped out.

She just smirked. Leisurely, she pressed the sword down towards his neck. "Should I cut your head off slowly… or should I do it cleanly…" She started moving the sword back and forth, making little cuts on his neck. Link clenched his fists and teeth to keep from throwing her off and hitting her, or making noises indicated he was in pain.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was smiling like a little boy who just got a bar of chocolate added in with some evil mad scientist smile. Impa, on the other hand, was having a hard time breathing. She vaguely remembered hearing something cracked when he made his blow to her in the side. She opened up an eye and looked at him. "Do you think you've won?"

He laughed, and threw her up against the wall. She let another "umph!" as she hit and bounced off onto the floor. Had she not been feeling numb all over, she would've definitely known the feeling of having a broken rib bone at that moment. As for right now, all she could feel was a dull pain surging through her body that seemed to fade into a sense of nothing, and then come back again slowly taking its own sweet time.

"I know I've won."

She kept perfectly still. She felt herself beginning to collect every last bit of power she had left. _I won't let him get through the doors of time…_ "Why haven't you killed me yet? Why are you just waiting?"  
He laughed coldly. "Death would end your pain. I want you to suffer. I want to see you despise and hate yourself for failing to save this pathetic land."

He turned, and started walking towards Zelda and Link. She was still making slow work on her promise to cut him to shreds. "Stop Zelda."

She stopped cutting, but kept the blade at his throat.

"It is time, we shall awaken the power of something greater than everything, and we shall destroy everything. We will destroy all good, and all evil. We shall create a world of nothing, where nothing can live. There will be no evil, but no good either. The perfect existence."

Zelda nodded, and changed the sword position. She turned it to where the tip point was at his neck, to where all she had to do was press down and it would go through his throat even easier, even if he just simply moved upwards. With her other hand, she removed the ocarina from his pocket. 

"Get up off him. If he should move, he will die by my power instantly. Should he move while you're in the way, he'll have the satisfaction of knowing that his princess acted as a human shield for him." He held his hand up, and created a black ball of energy, ready to shoot it at Link at any moment.

Zelda nodded, and sheathed her sword. She stood up, and walked to the alter again. Link started to move again, but Ganondorf made a clear warning to him. "After I kill you, I'll kill her. Do you understand?"

Link remained perfectly still. Navi even remained perfectly still, who was trying to give Impa some type of comfort from her faerie powers.

For the third time, Zelda put the ocarina to her lips and started to play the song of time. Everyone was silent as she played the song beautifully and perfectly. When it was done, Ganondorf let out a could laugh, but then he was sorely interrupted. Impa had yelled triumphantly, "Your evil deeds are done for Ganondorf, may you rot in hell!"

All of the energy she had collected throughout her body appeared in her hands, she aimed it at him, and she shot everything she had at him. Immediately, she went limp against the grown. There was no more strength left.

Ganondorf immediately felt the full blow in his back, and felt it enter his body. At first, only excruciating pain was all he could feel. Then he felt a sense of weakness. Her energy was neutralizing his, and he could feel it weakening him. Zelda instantly stopped, knowing her master was in distress, and awaited his next command.

He was going to die, there was no doubt about that in Ganondorf's mind. He had let himself be consumed by the darkness so long that that was all he was made out of by now. At the rate that her attack was affecting him, he wouldn't have even been able to reach the Triforce before he was completely destroyed. He dropped down to his knees, and started building up the last bit of his energy for one final attack. _Atleast I shall have the pleasure of ruining their lives forever…_ he thought bitterly. Dumbfounded, Link could only stare. Navi was smiling in triumphant, unaware for what he was going to do as his "parting gift".

"Of light I was made, and in darkness shall I fade." He laughed cruelly, and growled. "I regret nothing. I wouldn't choose any other way to die than this, even without my perfect world, even if I was so close to obtaining it. Wanting is more pleasure than having, remember that boy! I shall save you, and take away the object of your desire!"

With his last few seconds of life, as Link scrambled to his dagger, and started coming after him, Ganondorf sent all of his energy directly at Zelda. In one more second, he had a knife cut through a side of his neck, and slice all the way to the other side. He gasped for one more breath that would never come, and his body exploded into dark particles that faded away.

Zelda dropped the ocarina, which landed on the altar unbroken, and slinked down to the ground. Within the last moments that her eyes were open, you could see them come back to life, and then she closed them as the doors of time opened up all the way.

****

Ooooooh I love cliffies ^.^


	27. so what do YOU want :D

****

En't got much time, but, random thought: If a prostitute gets raped, is it considered theft? O_o

Oh yeah, and eh… I forgot to mention this. Agatha died with Ganondorf. *cough* I forgot to mention it.

When it talks about the powers battling in Link's mind, I'm talking about Courage, Power, and Wisdom fighting =P Make a wish for control, stand up for what you were going to do, or wish for something more… intellectual… like… world peace or something =S I don't know.

Impa yelled something, but whatever it was, Link couldn't hear it. He was sitting on the ground, too stunned to do anything. He stared at Zelda, who was just lying there on the ground at the footsteps of the altar. Almost like a sacrifice.

Navi yelled at Link furiously, "Go up there!" She went back to inspecting Impa. Apparently, she had passed out after yelling at Link. Navi brushed a few strands of her loose bangs away, and started to sing soothing fairy songs, waiting for her to regain some of her strength back before she went to Link.

Being shaken out of his stupor, Link scrambled up onto his feet and ran over to Zelda in some type of nervous panic. He crashed down to his knees beside her. He couldn't say anything, even if he had wanted to. 

He reached his arms around her and pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. Her body was already going cold. His eyes were dry though. He hated himself at that moment. He could've even cry for someone he cared about. He was trying hard to make himself atleast shed one tear, but all he could manage was a semi-yawn.

Feeling her companion's sorrow, Navi flew over to Link's shoulder. He almost couldn't control the urge to slap her off like a bug. "Link…" she said softly. "It's not over yet."  
With some effort, he made some hoarse words come out. "What do you mean? She's dead! Feel her…"

With some sympathy, Navi made a little sweep of her hand over a spot on the girl's arm. "You can still save her. You only see things one way… you're rash. One day, I hope you'll grow out of that."

There was a tone change in his voice, almost apathetic. "How? She's dead, there's nothing simpler than that. I failed, I tried to save her, I tried to help Impa, and I failed. I can't see deeper than skin deep, like you can. I look, and I judge with my feelings."

"There's always the Triforce, you know." She almost said it sarcastically.

Link blinked, returning from his stoic mode into a confused one. "What do you mean?"

"If it has the power to grant a whole entire world into the hands of one, don't you think it could save a life or two?"

Slowly, Link scooped up the rest of Zelda's body into his arms, and carried her through the door of time and into a room that seemed to be filled with light. However, when he got in there, it was almost all completely dark, and only one light glowed. 

He approached it, almost nervous. He had no clue what to do. He wasn't supposed to know what to do in these circumstances. Had he of been a good servant, and stuck to his duties rather than trying to befriend the princess, he wouldn't have even been caught up in the whole entire mess. He had a strange longing for wanting the more simple decisions, like deciding if he should be on time or not in completing his chores at the slavery house. Even if it meant that he might never get a chance to meet the princess. He wouldn't have even known about the recent experiences to be able to miss them.

"What do I do now…" he muttered to Navi.

She didn't answer, but just landed on his shoulder and stood up straight, waiting for Link to decide what to do. 

A bit reluctantly, he set the princess down on the ground, and reached out timidly just to poke the item, all too aware of all the forces that were around him. He could feel them battling each other for power of each other. It was almost maddening; it was like they were fighting together in his mind.

Almost instantly after he touched it, three voices started talking like echoes of each other. It was almost difficult to make out, "What do you want?" Except the last word came out as a variation of many different words, such as need, wish, have to have, etc.

"I… want Zelda back. I want her to be alive again, like she once was!" His voice wavered. He wanted to kick himself.

"Do you not wish for something else? Something more grand? It is a waste of a wish to use it up on one human being that has no significance."

He hesitated. "I wish only for her to be revived, so that she can live, and be happy throughout the rest of her life."

There was a long silence. Again, he could feel forces fighting for control, while previously they subsided when they questioned him. Then they abruptly stopped again. 

"There are consequences for every wish. Are you sure you wish to face them?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it."

He waited for a few moments, then an unbelievable force pushed him off his feet, and he felt as if he was slammed into a wall. In a second later, he blacked out.

****

Oooo… 'nother cliffie ^.^ 


	28. Magic has a price

****

Ugh… alright, people, honestly I didn't know what I was planning whenever I made the Goddesses give Link a consequence for his wish. The best one I could think of without killing him off was reviving Agatha and put him in a situation where he was married to her =P But eh, I have to make this semi-serious ya know. Well, anyways, I'm gunna attempt to give him a proper punishment, but if it en't to yer liking, then tell me what I should've done, and if anything comes to mind, then I'll rewrite this chapter and post it again. Fair enough?

Link floated in darkness, somewhere between being asleep and awake. He could feel his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything at all. Even his sense of feeling was diminished because of the cold. He started to stand up, but an instant later he groaned and laid back down in with a throbbing pain in his forehead. He felt like saying a few dirty words to help soothe his pain, but he fought the feeling away.

"Navi?" He looked around for her. He could barely move he was in such pain.

"I'm here Link," she said meekly. She appeared beside him and hugged his face. "Are you ok?"

He rubbed his temples, trying to make the pain go away. "I can stop the pain… it's like my brain is swelling up and is about to explode…"

She rubbed a hand over Link's forehead, like a mother would. "I can't work magic in this state. I've already tried to see where we were, but it's like I have no magic. All I can do is flutter around like a firefly."

He touched her with his finger tips and gave a half-half hearted smile. "You still feel warm though."

"Hello Link."

Link looked in the direction of the voice. It didn't sound human at all, and he couldn't place a gender on it. It was not one voice, but 3 together and countless other voices that made up the 3. All he could see was just the fainted glow that a faerie automatically shown with even at their weakest moment until they died.

"Who are you?" He grabbed for the handle of his sword, still not forgetting the throbbing pain.

"Do not ask questions, inferior being. We only want an answer to our question."

Link started to speak, but Navi bit him before he could say anything. Instead, he clenched his teeth and gave a swat at Navi for adding onto his pain.

"You have asked for powerful magic, bringing back to life someone who is dead. Even the most powerful magician would die trying to bring back the dead. For one to come back from death, there must be someone to replace them. If there isn't, then hell becomes unbalanced."

"What-"

"SILENCE!"

A blast of a gale targeted him directly, and the pain in his head immediately intensified. He gave a little cry out and returned his hand from his sword handle to his head. It was almost too much for him to bear.

"For each magic, there is a price to pay, and you chose to pay that price. You can not take back that call for magic. However," for a moment, the voices that seemed to come from all directions almost sounded sympathetic, and the pressure in his head eased a little, "we shall be merciful, for you are pure in your intentions. We shall let you choose whom it is that takes Zelda's place in the house of Hades. But be quick, for we are lacking in patience."

The pain in his brain subsided, and he was allowed to think clearly. He blinked, and started stuttering on his words. "No… no! Surely, I mean, there is – there has to be another way! I can't sacrifice anybody! I-"

"Then, Link, we suggest that you give yourself up. Make your decision so we may be done with this."

Link felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was terrified of dying, he was afraid to even experience what it felt like. 

As if they read his thoughts, the voices spoke up again. "It's so fascinating when someone dies… they cry out, and make faces that seem to show signs of great ecstasy. They thrash so beautifully when they know that they're dying. We shall never know death, for we are timeless. We have even lost the pleasure of being able to feel things that we were once able to. We miss walking along our created worlds freely… but things change. And your life changed drastically when you entered actual servitude. Life is unfair, but it is then that you hold your head up high, and prove that you are a champion. So tell us, Link. Will it be a friend, foe, or yourself that takes the trip to the underworld this time?"

Navi felt a tear splash down onto her, and felt her insides twist in pain for him. She walked up to his ear, and started to say softly, "I will do this for you Link."

"What!?!" He started to cry out, "NO!" but it was cut of short as the pain promptly entered his head again and he cried out in another gasp of pain. He desperately tried to sit up, feeling every force of gravity going against him.

Navi flew away from him to where he couldn't reach her, and called out, "I will take the place of Zelda!"

Link cried in protest, but the voices ignored him. "You are a faerie, one of the higher beings of this world. Why do you wish to give your life for someone lesser than you?"

Navi put a hand to her heart and looked down at her feet. "I am not immortal, but I will live forever. I will never die either, unless someone had inflicted so much physical damage on me that my body wouldn't be able to handle it, but there is nothing in this world here that hates faeries that much. Atleast not yet. I have already lived a long life, far much longer than any human could. I would like to know what death fells like, and what better way to do it than in this way? And…" she glanced in Link's direction, who now had free tears pouring out like a little boy who had fallen and bumped his head, "I want him to be happy. I want him to be happy with his princess. That is all."

"So, this is done out of love," the voices started, but they did not finish the sentence. Instead, abruptly and harshly, they yelled, "It is done!" and Navi's light went out. 


	29. Let me go!

****

Wow. Navi got a lot more sympathy points then I expected her to =P I figured at least one person would be all "Yay! The annoying faerie is dead!" But nope, everyone's all sympathetic for her.

Anyways, to answer someone's question on whether or not the last chapter was the end: obviously not, eh? 

And to a certain reviewer, dragonkiller I believe his name: I think I shall take that as a compliment =P Though I'm not so sure if yer bashing my creativity or not =P

No, I won't leave my story at a cliffhanger like that. Not unless I was going to make some type of sequel. Also, I forgot to give credit where it's due. Chrono Fantasy1 helped me come up with the consequence, after I was bashing my head in all night long trying to figure what in the heck to do. Then while I was about to just go ahead and say, "Guess what, just kidding! Agatha's alive!" and use her as the person to die, he just went ahead and said, "Have Navi killed," or something along that line. Anyways, yeah, big thanks to him =P

And about the ending of my story, it won't be for atleast another few chapters. The ending of my story will be happy, and not a cliffie.

And for you people who keep claiming that I'm forgetting about Malon, guess what? I en't =P I wanted to save her for later, cause I already had an ending planned out before I even got the nifty idea of bringing Ganondorf into this fic. Of course, afterwards, I had to change what I wanted them to do in the end, but the general idea is still there. Anyways, back to the point: I haven't forgotten about Malon, I'm merely saving her for her last entrance in this story.

And as for my short chappies: Honestly, you should know by now that I only type a 1000 words per chapter. If I did anymore, I would be discouraged, and I wouldn't want to write anymore. I do short chapters cause my mind runs out of things to do, and plus, sometimes there seems to just be a natural ending to a chapter, even if it does make it short. So no more complaining about that, cause you already know how I stand on it =P

~~~

Link woke up in his bed to find Impa hanging over him staring at him intently. Everything was fuzzy, and he couldn't see straight. All the sudden, her face was gone, and he could hear someone speaking. Probably Impa, but he couldn't tell. He felt like everything was spinning, and all he could do was hold on to keep from falling off the edge of his bed. He felt a dull aching pain throughout his brain, but he vaguely remembered it being even worse, so he was thankful that it had atleast died down. Then he felt something cold and wet on his forehead. It felt nice, and soothing…

But he didn't want something cold and damp, he wanted something warm and breezey. He tried to desperately think of something that he wanted. Nothing was running through his brain correctly, and he felt as if someone had drugged him beyond imagining. Then, a name came to his mind, but he couldn't say it. He didn't remember it, but it was there on the edge of his mind. 

"Zelda…" 

No, that wasn't it… he muttered to himself. It was a name that came to mind, and he knew it was something he wanted, but he wanted something different. Something that sounded lighter to say. Then it hit him.

"Navi!"

He heard more voices. Even though he felt that they were directed at him, he couldn't understand what they were saying. The words were all slurred, but they were steadily coming clearer. Finally, he got one word translated.

"Link!"

"Huh?" He said dumbly, all chain of thought lost. The names started to dim from his mind and Impa's words became understandable. 

"He's finally coming to," Impa turned back to face him after telling that to some other lady, and leaned closer towards him. "Link? Are you feeling ok? Is there any pain?"

"I… um… I feel dizzy…" He muttered. "What's happening?"

"Are you sure there isn't any pain?" He was starting to regain his senses. The pain was going away, and his ability to think clearly was starting to come back to him.

"Yes, but it's going away and I-"

The stopped abruptly and yelled in a panic, "NAVI!?!" He looked around for her, trying to find her, not wanting to believe what he knew had happened. He started remembering what had just transpired.

As he tried to come up, Impa grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed. "Navi is dead. I don't know how, or why it happened, but I'm guessing you know more about it than I do."

Link stared at her in horror. The tears started to swell up in his eyes again. "How do you know she's dead!?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He yelled out. He started feeling claustrophobic and trying desperately to keep Impa from holding him down. He growled at Impa. "Let me go!"

Impa continued to hold him down, and started talking loudly to try and talk over his voice. "When I came to, you were crying and holding Navi while she was dead. I tried to approach you, but I couldn't even do that. You kept drawing your sword and trying to fight me, saying all sorts of things and accusing me of crimes I'd rather not repeat. I got the general gist of what had happened just from your mad ranting. You seemed almost possessed. Then when I tried to retrieve Princess Zelda, you started acting even more like a lunatic and finally I had to knock you out just to get to her."

Link stopped for a second, baffled by being told he had done something he had no memory of doing. But then he remembered Navi again. His shoulders slumped, and the tears started rolling down his cheeks. "What happened to Navi… where is she now?"

"When a faerie dies, other faeries are attracted immediately. They came and took her soon after I knocked you unconscious. She is now apart of the dust of the earth. They wouldn't let me keep her until you woke up so you could see her a last time, they were quite demanding."

Link nodded, not really hearing what Impa had to say. Just being soothed by her voice. "I didn't get to say goodbye…"

"She knew what you had to say."

"She knew that I was a coward!" He hissed. He pushed Impa's hands away from him, and this time she withdrew from him rather than forcing him to keep still.

Impa didn't say anything, but just stared at him. Her face showed a mixture of pity and sympathy. She waited for him to say something. Finally, he sat up and looked at her. "How is the princess now?"

Impa winced a little. "She is still sleeping. She had a pulse, but it is faint. She is ghastly, and she doesn't even move at all. She owes you her life, however I'm afraid that she may still be in danger of dying still." She became silent for a moment, then questioned, "Link, I need to know what happened. You were saying something about voices and pain, and that the voices were talking to you. I need to know what they said, how Navi died, and why the Princess won't wake."

"I would like to see her first," he said solemnly. He could tell that Impa didn't like the idea of him seeing the princess at this moment.

However, whatever objections she had, she kept them and nodded. "I understand that you want to see her, and I will permit it. However, I wish to know what happened first. I don't know if you fully understand the situation. You still seem out of it. Zelda could still die at any given moment. She is like a child to me, and it is more important to me to see that she lives, than the people of Hyrule. Do you understand that?"

Link stared at Impa for a moment, then started to tell her everything that he remembered.

~~~

Even while they were approaching the room, Link could sense the coldness and the sadness in the air. Impa talked to the guards who valiantly stood at her door in a hushed voice. Link didn't need to hear what they discussed, their expressions alone were enough. Especially when a guard looked at him with disgust, and seemed to question Impa further.

Finally, they reluctantly allowed him entrance into the room. Impa seemed to sense that he wanted to be alone with the princess, so she told the guards to go ahead and close the door whenever he went in. He could hear a start of a protest, something that sounded like armor clanking up together (as if someone was hitting someone else), and then a "Yes m'am." The doors closed afterwards. 

Link stared at her in the bed. Her face looked white against the hot pink covers, even in contrast to her white night gown. She looked peaceful enough, but Impa was right. She looked as if she was starting to reserve her seat in the afterworld. 

Slowly, he walked up to the side of her bed and kneeled down beside it. He grabbed her hand, which was laid on top of the covers, and kissed it. "Please…" he muttered under his breath. "Wake up. Don't let Navi's death be pointless. I need you, now that Navi is gone… you were the only other friend I had… besides Malon, but, she's completely changed… I have no clue what's up with her. But, I need you, please come back to me…" 

He felt his cheeks burn from just hearing himself say that. Before all of this, he would've laughed at himself and be teased by Navi for the cheesieness of that statement. But now, nothing seemed cheerful or happy. All he wanted was for Zelda to wake up, and to have Navi back.

He stood up, and leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. He closed his eyes for a second, and hugged the princess. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. He wanted to hurt himself for not being able to cry, cause it made him feel like he didn't care enough. It was partially the truth, his best friend had just died and he honestly almost didn't care about anything at all.

Then a weak voice filled his thoughts. "… Link?"

~~~

****

… The upcoming chapters may be full of cheesey goodness. ^_~ Look forward to it.


	30. Yay

****

Alright, I'll admit it, I've been lazy . Very lazy in fact. I'm sorry bout not updating for so long. I got very… distracted. Emotional conflicts. But, now I'm over them, and I'm back in business now. Back in black )

To all of my beloved reviewers, I thank you from the bottom of me-heart! Each one of them that I read filled me with guilt that I wasn't writing the story. Then one decided to talk to me on MSN, and then reviewer for another story of mine talked to me as well about updating stuff, and to keep it simple and clear, I guess that kinda reminded me that I needed to work on this story again. Now if someone dares to start complaining that I just made a grammatical error (run on sentence) I'll slit their throat O

****

Oh yeah, and I think someone asked me if I was going to follow the typical pattern of making Link and Zelda a couple. Well, to be honest, I tried to start a story where Zelda and Ganondorf got in on, but I think after like… the 2nd chapter, I started to lose interest in writing it. Maybe I'll continue it later on, but right now I have like… 2 stories I'm trying to go along with. Anyways, the point is, yes, this will be one of those typical stories. I mean, it's marked romance =P I could've changed the pairing of this story, and I even asked the reviewers if they'd like that. Well, obviously, ALL of them said no. So I continued on the straight and narrow path. 

"Link."

Link blinked and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at him as he stared right back at her. Shock took a hold of him, and he couldn't do anything but gawk at her. His whole entire body froze up. Then, slowly, his brain started to work. She blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes, and let out a gasp as Link hugged against his body tighter.

Everything that had happened, every emotion and event he'd gone through, started well up inside of him, and he felt himself sob. Half out of grief of everything that had happened, and out of relief that somehow it would all be ok.

Zelda, a little bit dazed and confused, started hug him back, rubbing his back. She couldn't find anything to say. Some older part of her would've screamed, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" but she didn't want him to leave. Finally figuring out some type of reasonable sentence, she said softly, "I'm sorry Link…"

At that moment, Impa came in through the door.

"Uh… Impa? Should we go in there and see if the princesss is alright?" The lighter in build guard motioned towards the door. 

The second extremely buff guard grunted. "We should. I don't trust that kid."

"Both of you be silent. They're friends, as perverse as it may be. He wouldn't harm her, he practically risked his life and gave the life of another to save her."

Mr. Buff snarled. "Oh, so we left her in there all alone with a guy with an obsession over her! What if he's a necrophiliac?"  
The other gave a shudder, but corrected him. "I believe necrophiliac is only for the dead…"  
"She just about looks-"

"Both of you be quiet or leave now! I will not have you speaking this way!" Impa snarled the last sentence out, and glared at them both. 

A few moments went buy, and then all the sudden they all heard someone crying. Mr. Buff glared at her. "See? I told you he was obsessed; it's time to go in there and break the two of them up!"

"But I don't think crying necessarily means that you're obsessed… you cried when that hooker-"

"Talk about that again, and I'll break your neck!" He clenched his fist and started to go after the scrawny one, but Impa warded him off with a glare.

"Fine, if you're so dang intent on the fact that he's a danger to her, I'll go in there just to shut you both up! Poor kid probably needs some comfort anyways." Impa opened the door, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Both of the guards looked in, and one of the gave a gasp. "_So he's gone as low as to rape!_" Impa wasn't sure which one said it, but she really didn't care. The other one corrected him anyways by whispering back, "I think he's just hugging…" Then they both went silent. The finally one of them spoke again. "By God, she's awake!"

"God? Don't you mean Goddesses?"

"Well, I'm sure there's a God too, I mean, they need some type of-"

"Both of you, shut up! Go tell everyone the princess is awake!" Impa yelled at them, and walked into the room, shutting the door quite loudly behind them, making sure to lock it.

Impa felt her knees go weak. She hesitated for a second, but then she ran forward, pushed Linked out of the way, and grabbed the princess in a tight hug. She kissed the top of her head, and continued to hug her. "I'm so glad you're alright now! I wouldn't have been able to stand it if you had died, you're like a daughter to me…" She continued to hug Zelda, then seemed to realize that Zelda was still fragile and let her go.

Link forced himself to stop crying, and wiped his eyes dry. However, his red puffy eyes were still there. He didn't have to say anything about how relieved he was, because the evidence was sticking out like a sore thumb.

Impa continued, "You know, they're going to have a celebration. Even if you ordered them not to, they'd throw a ball for you. Despite your rotten ways, everyone loves you.

Zelda nodded and looked down at her hands. They were pale, and she could see all of her veins through her skin. The clutched the covers in her hands. She tried to smile, but it barely showed on her face. Slowly, she said, "That will be wonderful… but I'd like it if they waited… until I felt better." Her voice came out weak, and she hated it. She hated the way she felt. She felt completely wasted. And hungry. She felt incredibly hungry and thirsty. And she smelled ripe as well. She was definitely in need of a bath.

"I wish to be alone right now. Have someone bring me some food and water, and have a warm bath prepared for me." She felt something inside of her telling her to make Link stay, but she ignored it. She didn't want people to see her like this. She didn't want to be like this, weak and dependent on someone else. "So, leave me, both of you, now."

Link felt a twinge of hurt from being rejected like that, but some part could recognize it as a sign that her old spunky self was coming back. Realizing that as a good sign, and forcing himself to feel glad that she was acting that way, he smiled, and left with Impa.

When they were both gone, Zelda looked in the mirror, and immediately hated the reflection. She didn't want to look that way, she wanted to look how she should feel. In frustration, she threw a pillow across the room, and started to claw at her pale translucent skin.


	31. CHEESE!

**-- I'm tired of looking at this story and seeing that it's not finished! O So I'm finishing it… finally :P Or at least adding on another chapter. I should probably read through it first seeing how I've forgotten nearly half of what I wrote though XD Anyways, enjoy!**

Note: I just got done re-reading the last 2 chapters… I am… appalled I wrote that? O.o So um, Link, did you enjoy your bath in cheese?

Link: Yes. wipes some velveeta off of his shoulder But I think I've had enough of it.

I think so too.

Well, Impa was correct in one thing. The people of Hyrule did in fact join together to form a jubilee for the return of the princess. The princess is safe! The princess is safe! That was the buzz of the bazaar for the first few days… That and a new troupe of pole dancing Gerudo women that performed nightly (only men were allowed of course), but the princes was still safe!

They even tried to hold a ball in the ballroom of the grand castle of Hyrule. Even faeries came to lend their light for a disco-ish feel with blue and pink lights. There was dancing, music, festivities, games…

Of course, they would have all been better if the princess had actually attended.

While the world outside was buzzing around, the princess stayed in her room, watching it all through her window. She was not amused. Princesses were normally hard to amuse, but even the most bitter and despicable brat would have at least been tempted to smile or have an ounce of gratefulness. Zelda experienced nothing more than a hollow gloom.

One might wonder the reason why the princess felt so down. Her skin was returning to its usual color of peach, her lips were pink like carnations, and the self inflicted wounds she had made had even begun to fade. Her hair sparkled, all of her clothes had been remade to the newest fashion… she simply could not feel.

Or at least that's how Impa saw it. Little did she know that what the princess truly needed was a friend, and despite how friendly Impa tried to be she simply could pass the state of being a mother. However, feeling that the princess was simply ill, she forbade all from bothering – or even coming close to the princess's door. Except her of course. She absolutely knew that she would not be included in the category of annoying people.

What she didn't know was that there was a certain someone sitting outside the princess's door day and night. But it had been three weeks now, and Impa simply had to do something. Even if she could make the princess mad it would show some type of improvement because then she could at least prove the princess was still human.

Impa came across the all too familiar hallway to the all too familiar site. Two guards constantly in comical conversation (she wondered if the princess could sometimes hear such talk – she made a mental note to scold them later on their language around the princess) and a faerie-less young adult, hugging his knees to his chest in a sort of innocent fashion.

The older woman grimaced, and approached the boy. Her request was one that was hard to make – after all, he should have already had this priviledge … he DID save her life… but at the time, her motherly instincts had wanted to take the princess away from everything that might make her think of things that have transpired. She repaid the boy by taking him out of servitude and given him permission to visit anytime…

That was all in the past. Well, three weeks, but who wanted to get technical at a time like this.

Link didn't bother to look up, half-way expecting her to just walk into Princess Zelda's room as usual. Yet instead the woman kneeled down beside him reverently. Politely he looked up with obvious fatigue.

Impa knew that all that was required of her was four words and he would understand perfectly. Even the dumb and dumber guards would understand, and they changed out everyday in between four groups.

But grace and dignity were a strong part of Impa, and she delivered her message with a respectful bow of the head. "You may go in."

At first he looked dumfounded. After three weeks one can only be expected to give up hope. But as comprehension dawned on him, his eyes grew big. Speechlessly, he stood up, and glanced over at the guards. Instead of in their defensive cross of spears, they now stood on either side of the door with their weapons erect and at 90 degrees from the ground.

Without needing further invitation, Link carefully knocked on the door three times. He knew there would be no answer, so he carefully opened the door and stepped in. He also shut the door after he went in, which at first alarmed the guards. They began to open the door back up, but Impa held her hand out and shook her head. The time period of whence he went in and whence he and the princess both exited is simply unknown, nor is it documented. The guardian led the guards away, and let the two have their first moment alone in full privacy.

Zelda was sitting in a chair by her window, mechanically running her fingers through her hair. Her body was that of a young pre-teen, draped in a pink frilly gown, but her eyes were that of an old and aged person. In short, she looked as if she were a well polished vessel.

Her room was neat and orderly, yet dust covered nearly all the objects in her room and had even begun to accumulate on her bed. The area by the window however remained clean and dainty, however as if it had been in frequent use. The drapes were blowing in the wind, and sometimes silhouetted her by being blown out and circling around her before being yanked back again.

Link's legs felt weak, and he felt some searing back pains, and a full bladder. These problems would have been taken care of if he had known in advanced he would be making a guest appearance – but that couldn't really be helped. His whole entire body seemed to become more alive than ever with the apprehension that he was going to be with her again.

_Be with her_… The phrase brought a smile to his lips and suddenly he knew he could make things better. He could make her smile, he could make her frustrated… he could make her spoiled and he could spoil her. He could serve her again in all of her selfish endeavors.

Knowing his previous actions, the reader might be curious as to why Link might have been that patient, especially with no faerie companion around due to various previous events. Well, with the author wanting to indulge in a little more cheese, the answer was simply that he knew he would be with her and he knew the waiting would be best. She needed to heal, and he needed to think.

Now that she was done healing, it was time to live again. He approached her chair, and kneeled down in front of her, his head even with her knees. "How may I be of service to you?" And making a bold move, he reached for her hand and held her gloved fingertips in the palm of his hand.

Zelda's glossed over eyes flickered for a second, and she turned her head down towards the person whom was now at her feet. Two locks of hair toppled over her shoulders and down her chest and swayed with the movement.

Encouraged by her movement and her attention, he took off the glove of the hand he held, and brought her fingers up to his mouth. He breathed on them quietly, and pressed his lips against them. He repeated the same action with the other hand, except instead he kissed the palm, and he kept her hand there against his mouth, holding his breath.

"Link…"

The murmured word was more like a hum through closed lips, and so faint that if the wind had blown any harder he wouldn't have heard it at all. Link jerked his head up to look in to his fair princess's eyes, and found them not void, but full of life. And a two great big tears. Her lashes closed and opened again, and the two tears leaked down either side of her face.

Her hand slipped from his mouth, but not because he had let go of it. It slid up against his cheek and cupped mechanically, yet tenderly at the same time. He closed his eyes, and felt himself starting to cry again as well.

"A stolen kiss is punishable by treason." Her voice was flat, but Link heard it spoken by a slightly younger Zelda with a snotty attitude. His mouth open and a contained laugh came out, strangled with a cry, and his arms went around her waist to pull her up and against his body.

A small, "Oh!" escaped her lips, but Link only held onto her all the tighter for the same reason. She was frigid at first of course, but eventually her body melted against his, and her head fell into the crook of his neck.

And it would be a betrayal to them both if any author chose to go divulge any further information.

**No no no, you sickos :P Link's only gave out two kisses and both were to her hands. SO, how was this for a returning chapter, eh? Next chapter to come: A ball! A dance! And the return of Malon? O.O What will happen! Ooooh the suspense. **


End file.
